An Irresistible Force
by BlackWidow
Summary: (Andre Korda/OMC slash) A misfit Jedi Padawan comes to Earth and meets up with an immortal wanting to get ahead in the Game.
1. Default Chapter

An Irresistible Force   
  
Title: An Irresistible Force  
Authors: BlackWidow & Isolde  
Category: Alternate Universe, Slash, Crossover  
Fandom: Highlander: The Raven & Star Wars: The Phantom Menace  
Pairing: André Korda / Eri-Kol Heth (OMC)  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Explicit m/m sex, violence  
Feedback: Please, let us know what you think!  
BlackWidow:   
Isolde:   
  
Disclaimer: The Highlander Universe is property of Panzer/Davis. The Jedi, the Force, and all other elements of the Star Wars universe are the property of Lucasfilm Ltd. No profit to be gained from the writing of this fan fiction. This story features violence and material of a sexually explicit nature. If this isn't what you like to read or you're under legal age in your country, don't read it.  
  
Do not link, post or archive without express permission.  
  
Thanks to our beta reader, Cherna.  
  
----------  
  
Claye Souilly is a quiet town located in the Champagne Region of France, just northwest of Paris, which produces some of the world's finest wines. All around the countryside, the vineyard harvest was on. Warm southerly breezes had kept the past few days pleasant and summer-like even though it was fall; this fine weather had facilitated the harvest. There was big money in wine, and as he sat on the balcony watching the workers in the vineyards, André Korda genuinely smiled, confident that this year's vintage would be some of the finest his vineyards had ever produced.  
  
Wine production was a small part of his empire, but one he enjoyed toying with. For one thing, it was legal, as were his nightclubs, scattered in various cities all over the globe. No matter that they'd originally been financed by illegal funds, they were now legitimate enterprises, making lots of legitimate money.  
  
Playing with money was something Korda enjoyed, second only to playing with the lives of mortals. Unlike the fragile mortal beings that surrounded him; 'Sparrows', as he liked to refer to them, money was something that could be used for the future. Managed skillfully, money begets more money and it is always there when needed. Making more money was a game to him. It challenged his sharp intellect and gave him an occasion to dilute the boredom of the endless centuries of his existence. With his financial situation excessively comfortable, it was now time to consider a new venture, a new game, an intricate plan to acquire properties in some of the hottest up-and-coming areas for tourism. He and his partners were systematically eliminating their rivals through various means, either legal or otherwise, and moving in on several large land-holdings. Their plans well underway, he relaxed, sipping his drink and enjoying the warmth of the sun.  
  
A laptop computer rested on the table, its soft chime indicating he had mail. Casually, he peered down at the screen and hit the receive button. The mailbox opened and he smiled faintly at the subject, 'About your kind invitation.' It was from Eri-Kol. "Perfect, your timing is splendid," he whispered, as a small wily grin curled the corners of his mouth. He sat back and took another sip of his drink and began to read the letter.  
  
Dear Korda,  
  
  
Words cannot describe my feelings when I received your invitation to join you for a time on your world. After all these months of letters exchanged, the thought of seeing you in person is like a dream to me. In my heart, I feel I already know so much about you. I realize this is not so, but I long so much to learn more. Your letters are a comfort to me when I am lonely. I re-read them all and feel that, despite everything, there is one person who understands me.  
  
My world is far from yours and I've never traveled on my own before. I'm not frightened of this, though. I'm a skilled simulation pilot and I have the universe's strongest ally on my side: the Force. You see the Force led me to discover you, the shadowy man who haunted my dreams. It revealed to me the way to contact you. Now this same energy will guide me to your side.  
  
I hope that this will be acceptable to you, but I would like to leave as soon as I am able. There are other forces at work in my life right now, and I fear I will not have this opportunity again if I hesitate now.  
  
I eagerly await your next letter, my most cherished friend. I will sleep tonight knowing that in time I will be able to see you and hear your voice.  
  
  
Fondly,  
Eri-Kol  
  
Closing the laptop, he picked it up and headed inside to his study. Once there, he sat down at his desk and took time to examine the letter at his leisure. His smile grew and he leaned further back in the chair and propped both feet upon the desk. He laced his fingers together and brought them to his lips. // So you accept my invitation, excellent! Eager to come -- that is even better. I think now *would* be a good time. //  
  
He closed his eyes and thought back on the past six months of their correspondence, back to the way it had began. That first letter, unknown in origin, had somehow seeped through the cracks of what was supposedly an airtight security system. A thoughtful smile came to his face as he remembered examining the mail and the odd return address it contained, and then brushing it off as some nerdy computer technician with far too much time on his hands. But as he'd deleted it from the file, an uncomfortable feeling had come over him, leaving him ill at ease and shaken as if he'd done something wrong. When the second letter came, only a few days later, the uncomfortable feeling turned into defensiveness laced with a touch of curiosity. This time, after scanning the mail for viruses, he had opened it and upon reading, sat back and shook his head. Who was this person and how had they gotten into his mail?  
  
The letter was short and to the point. No long-winded explanation or threats, just concerns as to whether the first letter had reached him and if so, why had he not answered it. As he'd started to make a call to his systems specialist for a trace on the mail, he'd experienced that feeling again, only stronger. He put the phone down and sat back, trying unsuccessfully to shake from his thoughts a sudden urge to answer the letter. Why had he felt this way? To this day, he was uncertain. The only thing he was sure about was that each time a new letter had come from Eri-Kol, the urgency and desire to meet him had grown. At times, it was erotic, at others it was nurturing. But always it was intense.  
  
His technicians had never been able to trace where the mail came from, except that is was satellite-based. This is what Eri-Kol had told him, but he rarely trusted anyone, certainly not someone he had never met. So initially, he'd taken the word of his people on this matter; they'd felt it was a hoax.  
  
As time went on, he learned that everything Eri-Kol told him seemed to be truthful. He also learned more about the stranger. He was young, around eighteen, and a student of some cult known as Jedi. Unhappy with his lot in life, he longed for adventure and freedom from his Temple. A chance to see and learn new things. He was clever; brilliant it seemed, in regards to high-tech electronics. In addition, he knew an enormous amount of highly advanced communications networking skills that none of his partners had access to. How he had such abilities and skills was something of a mystery. Korda decided how Eri knew was not important. Getting Eri to play along, to utilize these skills to Korda's advantage was what mattered. The one thing that could not be reasoned however, was where Eri came from - the stars!  
  
From the moment Korda had finally given in to the strange urge to respond to the letters, Eri had said he was from another world. At first, he wrote this off as the boy's coy way of hiding his whereabouts. Then several events eroded his initial belief. The simple fact that no one could find the source of the transmissions was puzzling enough, but when the file came with Eri's holographic message, he again reassessed the value of the boy's word.  
  
He smiled and pushed the button on the computer, accessing the Holo-file. The image flickered as it enlarged and came into focus, finally illuminating the dark study. Before him stood Eri-Kol Heth, dressed in old-fashioned robes and smiling gloriously back at him. The picture was as sharp as the day he had received it. The sound so clear that if he closed his eyes, he was certain the young man was actually standing in the room. The words spoken were sincere and he could not help but sense a touch of urgency in them.  
  
The image produced the same response in him now as it had done the first time, amazement! Not only for the way it made him feel to actually see and hear this stranger, but also for the sheer technological advancement this file represented. Holographic imagery was not new, but to his knowledge, no one could produce something like this. There was no camera in his system to project it, nothing in his program applications to run it, but there he stood, real as life. From that moment on, André Korda believed in Eri-Kol. What he could do with his knowledge and abilities, the sky was the limit!  
  
He reasoned that if Eri checked out as legitimate and a non-threat, then he would play on all his misgivings, show him all the things he was missing because of his cloistered life in the Temple. Give him anything he desired, and in return, gain the knowledge he possessed to further his empire. The things Eri had revealed about life in the Temple only reinforced that he was not happy there. The boy seemed lonely and at times desperate for companionship, and this is what Korda would prey on. Eri seemed sexually inclined towards men, this was not a concern for Korda, he'd done lots of things in his life and bedding an attractive young man was not high on his list of negatives, especially when there was so much to be gained. Besides, he could not deny the feelings he experienced every time he thought of him. Perhaps there was a desire and a need within himself, one he did not want to admit. He'd been alone for a long time and he yearned for a fresh soul, someone he could teach and mold for his own purposes. Perhaps Eri was that soul?  
  
He thoughtfully watched the image until the message ended. He had done this dozens of times, never tiring of the beauty of it, or the pleasurable emotions it invoked deep within his psyche. Once it ended, he stretched, arching his back and turning his neck from side to side to relieve some of the stiffness that had settled in during the lazy afternoon. He leisurely reached for the headset and leaned back in his chair, contemplating what to say. After thoughtfully weighing all the implications this visit would entail, he dictated a letter of response to Eri.  
  
Dear Eri-Kol,  
  
  
I was delighted to receive your letter and to learn you have accepted my offer. I am currently working on clearing my schedule so that we may spend time together, undisturbed by matters of business.  
  
If possible, you should leave immediately. I would not wish for uncontrollable elements at your Temple to detain you. It seems to me the sooner, the better, oui? From what you have told me in some of your other letters, the travel time to get here should set your arrival date on Sunday evening, September 23rd. I defer to your knowledge of the travel procedures and shall eagerly await you at our planned arrival site.  
  
I am anxious as well, finally to have the pleasure of meeting you in the flesh, for even though I read your letters with great interest, it is not as rewarding an experience as actually speaking with *you*.  
  
I do not claim to understand the Force you speak of, or how it initially led you to me. I am, however, certain that there is some reason for all of this. If the Force is truly as remarkable as you say, then it will guide you safely to my side. Until that moment, I shall wait patiently, trusting that no power is stronger than the attraction of kindred spirits, and as we seem to be of this nature - soon we shall be together. Take care, my friend, and have a safe journey.  
  
  
Until we meet,  
André  
  
He pushed the send button and shut down the computer. It was a deliciously wonderful feeling when plans came together so perfectly. There would be no more work today, no more need for it. It was time to celebrate his newest venture and that could only be done in the city - Paris! Time to clean up and head out for the night. He ascended the stairs two at a time, jubilant in the knowledge that all was well, and would soon be even better.  
  
----------  
  
Eri-Kol sat back in his seat and shut down his datapad. An invitation had been issued, he had accepted, and now the plans were set into motion. He was leaving the Temple.  
  
It had all started so suddenly. He'd seen visions of himself in his dreams with a man on a green and lush planet. For days he saw these images while he slept: of the two of them talking and laughing together. He always woke up from these dreams disoriented and with the Force urging him to take some action. He consulted with the masters, something he had never done before, and they prescribed a series of meditations to get in touch with the Force. It was then, during the midst of searching his feelings, he discovered that this man's name was André Korda, and he lived upon the planet Earth.  
  
Earth was a world on the edge of a neighboring galaxy. The Trade Federation had been observing activities on this planet for nearly 70 standard years. It was a primitive, isolated world, but not technologically barren, the citizens had recently adopted atomic energy and networked binary systems. They had made limited ventures into space and had several orbiting satellites transmitting data to all regions of the planet. The Trade Federation had been covertly tied into Earth's Internet for only a few years, gaining knowledge about its economies and resources. It was fortunate for Eri-Kol that he just happened to know a secret way into the Federation's network. Within only a few days of trial and error, he figured out the way to send his first transmission to Korda. Now, months later and several letters exchanged, he was planning to take the first steps to actualize his vision through the Force.  
  
Although Eri-Kol did not know everything about the man, he knew Korda was a self-employed businessman who had managed to acquire a great deal of wealth. He was an attractive man in his prime who enjoyed his cosmopolitan lifestyle. Eri had never known anyone like him before. The attraction was immediate and devastating for the Jedi. There hadn't been a moment passed where Korda was far from his mind. His dreams, which only intensified after exchanging letters with this man, soon became filled with erotic imagery. Eventually, Korda had become one of his biggest crushes, Eri thought with a wry grin.  
  
This trip, he realized, meant far more than just the chance to meet Korda in person. It was an escape, a chance for freedom, if only for a short time. He would have the opportunity to see another world and how they lived first hand, something that his existence thus far had denied him. It would also free him from the demands and watchful eyes of others in his life that sought to control him. It would be, he realized, a time to truly relax and enjoy living. He looked forward to it with anticipation.  
  
Eri-Kol reopened his datapad and logged himself into the Temple's central network. Using a stolen ID, he was able to reserve a JT-29, the fastest starship in the Jedi fleet, for his trip. With his Master on the other side of Coruscant on a weeklong mission, no one would notice him missing until his evening classes tomorrow. By that time, he would be halfway across the galaxy.  
  
The Jedi was interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of his door chime. He blinked up at the chrono on the wall. Who would be paying him a visit at the twenty-second hour? He logged out of the system, powered down his datapad, then stood and walked into the sitting room. He used the Force to push the speaker on his comm. panel from across the room. "Who is it?"  
  
"It's Jev," came the immediate reply.  
  
He walked to the door and opened it. Jev-Ki, a newly minted knight, stood smiling in the hallway.  
  
"I've been trying to contact you on the comm. for hours," he said. The knight drew a small, yellow flower from his robe and held it out to Eri. "I thought you forgot about our date."  
  
"I had the comm. turned off," he replied, looking at the flower instead of the young man holding it. He had forgotten about their planned meeting with all that had happened with his correspondence with Korda in the past few months. Knight Jev had just returned from a four-month mission on the ice planet Hoth. Eri had joked when he left that if he survived the frigid assignment, he would save him a warm place in his bed upon his return. Now, he had returned, but Eri-Kol was not in the same generous mood he was four months ago. In fact, having him over for the night would seriously compromise his chances of making a quick escape from the Temple early the next morning.  
  
"Well, I'm back, and contrary to your predictions, I did not freeze my balls off," he chuckled. "My accommodations were quite nice, actually, and… What's wrong, Eri?"  
  
He looked up, startled. "Nothing!"  
  
"Nothing? I get more reaction talking to a wall."  
  
Eri sighed. "I'm really kind of tired tonight, I have an Astrophysics exam tomorrow, and my notes are incomplete. My 'pad corrupted last week and took two lectures with it, and-" he was cut off by Jev tugging on the end of his padawan braid. He closed his eyes and sighed again as the older man leaned in to capture his lips in a kiss.  
  
"You worry too much," Jev whispered, his breath hot on Eri's neck. "I thought about you a lot while I was away. That last night before I left was amazing."  
  
"Jev…" Gentle fingers stroking over his lips silenced Eri. A hot and demanding mouth replaced those fingers. Normally, this sensation could bring the Jedi to instant arousal, but not now. A shattering feeling of wrongness gripped him, shaking him to the core. He pulled away from the knight. "No."  
  
"No?" Knight Jev-Ki took a step backward, disbelief in his eyes. "What in all Sith Hells is wrong with you?" Anger flared briefly in his gaze.  
  
Eri-Kol shrugged, and looked away. He couldn't explain what he was feeling to himself, much less express it in words. It was if the Force, itself, was guiding his every thought and action.  
  
"You know, if it wasn't such a stupid question, I'd ask you if you were seeing someone else," the knight spat. "I already know the answer to that one: One, maybe two dozen other knights and Padawans… am I close?"  
  
Eri winced as if the words were a physical blow; they certainly hurt as bad as one. "Get out," he whispered, trying to keep his voice from trembling.  
  
"You fucking whore," Jev hissed.  
  
"Get out!" he shouted, Force-shoving the knight out of his quarters. He closed and bolted the door, then set the lock to 'no admittance'. Tears blurred his vision as he typed the security code into the panel. From the other side of the door, he could still sense Knight Jev's agitated presence. He knew he was trying to hold back his desire to continue shouting his displeasure. However, that would cause a scene, and Jev was not the type of Jedi that enjoyed being called before the Council. Within a few moments, he felt his departure through the Force. Only then, did he allow the tears to flow freely.  
  
==========  
  
  
Sunday, September 23: Claye Souilly, France  
  
  
The day stretched longer than he had expected, minutes passed like hours and it seemed as though they dragged slower still, as the anticipated arrival time grew closer. His heart rate however, was not slow; it continued its steady acceleration, an exacting measure of his state of mind. Standing on the tarmac of the private heliport, Korda restlessly gazed up at the stars, his thoughts crystallizing on one moment, Eri-Kol's arrival, as everything else faded from his usually calculating reasoning. Although he had taken the head of another immortal the night before, an occurrence that usually lingered with him for days, the sensation of that experience had since faded, blotted out by the singular desire to finally be alone with this wondrous being called a Jedi.  
  
A lone attendant stood off to the side, awaiting the arrival of this important VIP. The way his employer had prepared and strategized with everyone on his staff during the day indicated that this was someone of significant importance.  
  
Scrutinizing his boss with a cautious glance, he noticed how preoccupied Korda seemed. An unusual occurrence, he thought, rarely did this man let distractions of any manner interfere with business plans. This day, however, had been the exception to this rule.  
  
He continued to stare at his boss, who did not seem to notice. This also troubled the man for it was not like him to be unaware of his surroundings. He was dressed in black linen trousers and shirt with a finely tailored Armani jacket that fell to his knees. He was around 5'10", with the physique of a runner or dancer, but by no means a physically overpowering man. To think him weak would be a critical mistake as he was well trained in many forms of weaponry and martial arts. There was no doubt in his mind, his boss was deadly, accurate, and ruthless killer, one that did whatever it took to achieve his goals.  
  
Standing anxiously awaiting his guest, he looked nothing like that imposing, ruthless underworld-businessman that he was. Even if one were to examine him closer, look into his piercing eyes, they would see little of his truer nature. For the way he acted tonight, they might think this man a collector, anticipating the acquisition of something of exceptional value. His eyes -- their sheer malevolence could halt and then subdue a person of even the most unyielding character -- now gazed innocuously up into the darkness. It was unsettling for him to see his employer this way. As long as he had worked for Korda, he'd never noted him to be so exuberantly happy and carefree.  
  
A small sound caught the technician's attention, pulling him from his thoughts. As he followed the other man's eyes up into the starry sky, he saw something headed at incredible speed, directly towards the heliport area.  
  
It only took a few seconds before that small sound turned into a roar. An aircraft, unlike any he had ever seen, hovered stationary above them. Both of the men had to shield their eyes from the blinding glow of the vehicle's twin rocket engines. The roar soon turned into a hum as the craft began its descent. It settled on the ground like a helicopter would, but this ship was no helicopter. It was painted a bright scarlet, with unfamiliar characters written along the side. The technician watched in amazement as the wide, triangular wings folded in on themselves to lie flat against the hull. Surely, this ship was a secret military project of some sort, the technician thought.  
  
It took a few moments for the engines to finish their high-pitched humming. Finally, the air was silent except for the soft chirping of insects. A hatch opened near the rear of the aircraft, and a ladder dropped down. A brown-cloaked figure emerged and descended the ladder two steps at a time. The man once again threw a confused look at his employer. He had been expecting an officer of some sort to disembark.  
  
"Korda!" A youthful voice rang out into the night.  
  
The amazement of finally seeing this ship that he'd read so much about in Eri's letters was overshadowed by his unbridled delight in seeing its pilot. Korda walked briskly towards the cloaked man, his arms outstretched in greeting. "At last," he said warmly as they embraced. Tugging the hood off the taller man's head, he teasingly ruffled the curly mane of hair while smiling genuinely. Placing both hands firmly upon Eri's shoulders, he kissed first one side of his face then the other, welcoming him with ardor. "Bienvenue vers la France!"  
  
"It has been a long journey. At times I never thought I'd get here," Eri said quietly. His stomach was aflutter with nervousness and excitement. "Your world is beautiful. Even from space, I could see the blue of the oceans." His eyes swept the entire area. It had been many standard years since he had stood on a real planet surface with grass beneath his feet and living creatures surrounding him. The smell of clean, unfiltered air was almost pleasant enough to make him moan aloud.  
  
Suddenly, he noticed the second man observing him a few paces beyond Korda. Unsure of the stranger's rank or position, the Jedi immediately straightened before offering a formal bow. The technician's mouth dropped open in shock as he looked over at Korda with questioning eyes.  
  
Smiling at Eri's reactive gesture, Korda placed an arm around his shoulder and softly chuckled as they walked nonchalantly away from the craft. "You don't have to do that here. This man works for me."  
  
Glancing back he nodded and the technician jumped towards a control panel inside the small building just off the tarmac. He tapped away at the panel on the wall, punching in a code, and suddenly the humming of hydraulics disturbed the silence, flushing out several birds from their perches in the trees overhead. The surface around the ship started to move, slowly lowering the vessel below ground. "Just a security precaution," he hummed. "I believe in keeping my dealings private." His hand tightened for a moment on Eri's shoulder then relaxed. "Do you wish to see Paris?" His eyes sparkled like crystals, his smile matching them. "Perhaps freshen up… first?"  
  
"Oh, a warm bath would be wonderful right now," Eri said honestly. "My ship has poor hygiene facilities." He took another sweeping glance at his surroundings, marveling at the vastness of it all. "The stars are beautiful from here," he murmured. "I can never see them on Coruscant. The city lights drown them out entirely," he frowned. His was a world of industry and technological marvel. He had always thought it was a shame that steel and machinery had strangled the last of his planet's natural beauty.  
  
The darker man's eyes followed Eri's to the stars as he uttered almost silently, "They are timeless in their beauty."  
  
A warm breeze drifted around them carrying the sweet smell of the grape and apple orchards upon it, and the robed youth swirled around to catch the aroma with vigorous effort. Gazing upon his guest's jubilant face, he smiled at the innocent wonder of his fathomless brown eyes. "They don't let you out much do they?" he asked sincerely and with a touch of concern. He did not know why he cared about this. Perhaps it was something about his seemingly naive nature that made him feel protective of the boy. Whatever the cause for his concern, it was a bit unsettling for him. Nevertheless, he wisely accepted it as an intuition not to be ignored.  
  
"Only on account of my master. She's..." His voice wavered slightly. "She's not like other Jedi. She has missions, but I'm not to accompany her." He paused, deep in thought. The relationship between he and his master was far more complex than he could explain in the limited amount of time he had on this world. He wasn't entirely sure Korda would even understand if he tried. He met his eyes and smiled, shaking his head. "Let's not talk about her."  
  
Dangerous discussion, Korda thought as a small frown wavered on his features. "Then let's not," he said firmly but with a subtle smile. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Running a hand up Eri's arm, he squeezed the lean shoulder while prompting him towards the house.  
  
Leisurely walking through the softly lit grounds of Korda's estate, they stopped now and then to examine details that intrigued Eri. There was a cascading rock garden, with softly gurgling water, trickling down into a large pool. Lit from below, it glowed eerily in the warm night and the water teamed with multicolored koi, as they swam to the edge when the two men neared.  
  
"They're always hungry," the immortal sighed. Flashing the tall youth a charming glance, he added softly, "But beautiful to look upon."  
  
As they approached the front entrance, a tall, heavy-set man stepped from the darkness, his features gloomy and inert as he waited by the door. "You don't need to bow to him either," he whispered with a small chuckle as he waved the large guard aside and opened the door. "Bienvenue à mon à la maison," he said, gracefully bowing while ushering the younger man inside.  
  
The front foyer was modestly decorated, with an off-white marble floor, and was larger than Eri had imagined. The walls were white as well and unadorned except for an oblong mirror that was framed in brass, and opposite this hung several exquisitely woven Chinese silk pictures. Each one was a small image, skillfully hand made in the ancient ways, with painted woven threads to create intricate scenes in brilliant details of color and clarity.  
  
As Eri examined them, he noticed they appeared to be all of the same man involved in rituals and battle. They resembled the texts that laid out the timeless Jedi code. Ten years ago, he had sworn his apprenticeship upon those ancient scrolls. If only he had known then what his future would hold. He glanced over at Korda questioningly. "This is some sort of history of a knight?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, a Samurai." Korda nodded. "They were commissioned by the Han Emperor Wu Di, to depict this warrior's life and heroic deeds to the Han dynasty. They're very old, priceless," he quietly added with a trace of attachment in his voice. He allowed the young man time to examine them briefly then gently nudged him forward.  
  
Eri-Kol smiled as he took in his surroundings. He almost felt as if he were at home at the Temple. The sound of the fountain was as familiar as the hard marble under his boots and the ceiling soaring meters above his head. The young Jedi broke into a wide smile.  
  
"This pleases you?" Korda asked, amusement dancing in his eyes.  
  
"It's beautiful. It is as if it was built from all of the best parts of the Temple," he said reminiscently.  
  
"Ah," he nodded in understanding and then captured Eri by the waist, pulling him into a tight embrace. "But unlike your Temple," he purred, "there are only my rules here, and those are few."  
  
"That makes it even better," Eri whispered. He leaned closer and brushed his lips against Korda's. "I'm a rule breaker."  
  
"Are you now?" he chuckled. "I'd have never thought this of you," he said with mock surprise. Leaning slightly into the touch, tightening his embrace. Through the robes, he could feel the lean waist and slender definition of muscles. He steadily pushed Eri against the wall capturing his mouth in a series of kisses, each longer than the last, delving deeper until he was lost, completely oblivious of anything but the hardness pressing tightly against him.  
  
The young Jedi returned his kisses ardently, but with a deep sense of foreboding. This elegant house, this beautiful world, and this man... they were temporary. It would be so easy to lose himself entirely here, only to face the pain of going back. Eri drew away with a sigh. He was just being emotional from the stress of the journey. He offered Korda an apologetic smile.  
  
"You're troubled." Korda smiled indulgently, and then placed several tender kisses on Eri's lips, trailing his warm tongue along the finely sculptured cheekbones until it brushed against the soft skin behind his ear. "You worry about things that have no place here." Cupping Eri's chin with a firm grasp, he lifted it and peered seductively into faltering eyes. "This is our time, I'll share it with no one." The tone in his voice was deep and throaty. "Not even those in your thoughts." As if to emphasize the seriousness of his desire, he slowly drew a hand down and firmly squeezed the bulge he knew lay hidden under the heavy wool robes. His eyes burned into Eri's, the fire in them a subtle warning that was slowly replaced with a lusty gleam.  
  
Just then, a lovely redhead entered the hallway and blushed. "Y a-t-il toute autre chose monsieur?"   
  
"Jeanette, mes souhaits d'invité à baigner," he said without taking his eyes from the Jedi.  
  
"Oui monsieur," she nodded  
  
"Mes salles," he added.  
  
"Tout de suite monsieur," she softly replied and immediately headed up the stairs.  
  
Eri-Kol groaned. The order was as effective as his equally firm hand. The hint of danger sent a ripple of excitement up his spine. This man would accept no refusal. It was exactly what he needed. His knees were weak as Korda released him.  
  
"A bath, then other small pleasures, mon doux," Korda purred. The expression in Eri's eyes said all he needed to know; there would be no more hesitation tonight. If there was, he had ways to deal with this; after all, he'd centuries to master them. He smiled smugly and took his arm, leading him into the main hall then up the stairs. His eyes lingered over Eri as he ushered him forward.  
  
At the top of the stairs, the young maid waited and as they reached her, she spoke. "Tout est dans monsieur de commande."   
  
"Vous pouvez partir pour la nuit. Informez le reste du personnel de maison, excepté John, de la même chose. Je n'aurai pas besoin de leurs services plus loin ce soir." Korda nodded as the maid scurried down the stairs.  
  
A delicious smile consumed every part of his features when he turned his full attention back upon the desired goal. Casually walking down the hall, he cupped a hand gently around the nape of Eri's neck while opening a door at the end of the corridor. "My rooms are at your disposal," he said easily.  
  
They entered and Korda slowly shut the door. Leaning against it, a Cheshire cat grin crossed his features as his voice dropped to a deeper more sensual tone, he added, "I hope it is to your liking?" His meaning clearly not aimed entirely at the rooms; he carefully regarded Eri's reaction.  
  
The boy nodded, his eyes wandering the spacious area before coming to rest on Korda. The suite was about five times the size of his rooms at the Temple, and decorated in simple, yet elegant fabrics. The bed was the centerpiece of the area, and it did not escape his scrutiny. A sudden rush of fresh excitement caused his heart to speed up.  
  
Korda walked over to another door and opened it. "You'll need something besides those clothes, once you bathe," he said with a bit of brevity. Inside was a closet the size of a room from which he quickly emerged carrying a silk Yukata with a distinctive dragon design woven through it.  
  
"Now!" He smiled while tossing the robe onto the bed. "Let's get you out of this..." he hesitated, "uniform?" His eyes narrowed on the younger man and a lascivious smile crept across his features as he slowly crooked a finger. "Come over here jeune homme," he said, forebodingly, engendering the impression that one should not disappoint, or keep him waiting.  
  
Eri-Kol smiled teasingly, then shrugged out of his floor length robe with an exaggerated roll of his shoulders. Now, this, he could understand. There were no differences in the rules of pleasure on any world. He walked slowly across the distance separating them, nonchalantly reaching back to unlace the slim tie holding his short ponytail. The golden curls reached the nape of his neck when unbound.  
  
Korda couldn't contain a small chuckle. The boy was playing with him. It was something he had expected, but he was still a delightful thing to see. As he came to him, he closely examined the seemingly endless layers of belts, and clothing. "Trop de couches," he growled.  
  
Tackling the belt first, he undid it and was surprised by its sheer weight. His eyes flickered intriguingly at the device that appeared to him to be some sort of flashlight attached to the dark leather. Upon closer inspection, he saw that this was not the case. He would ask later about this, for now it could wait.  
  
His hands slipped to the now undone curls, running both on either side of Eri's face he luxuriated in their softness. One hand traveled delicately down the long braid that trailed from behind the Jedi's right ear. He examined it with interest. "Why do you have this?" he asked and then nibbled at his graceful neck, letting his breath whisper across the already hot flesh.  
  
"It's the outward sign of my rank." Among other things, he added silently. A leash marking him as his master's property, a constant reminder of his subordinate status. A Padawan braid signifies many things, Eri mused. He leaned into Korda's kisses, refusing to let the bitterness of his thoughts distract him from the moment. "The red band marks my fifth standard year as Padawan learner, the yellow represents my tenth," he explained, slightly breathless. "The braid is severed after the twelfth year. Whether I become a knight or not depends on my passing the trials."  
  
Korda tugged gently at the braid. "So it *is* a sign of rank. I am not surprised. From what you have told me in your letters, regimentation is important at your Temple. Here, we also have ways to separate masters from pupils." He bit slightly into Eri's collarbone. "When I was a Temple monk, they'd mark the students with a brand." Looking swiftly up, his eyes flickered with a wild gleam. "Far more permanent than this braid."  
  
Casually he let the braid drop from his hand as he moved behind Eri and leaned against his back. His excitement was readily apparent as he wrapped his arms around the younger man and pulled him closer. Untying the sash, he absently let it drop to the floor. Then he quickly removed the outer tunic, adding it to the ever-growing pile of discarded clothes.  
  
"You are in here somewhere, I hope." He chuckled then skillfully lifted the next tunic over Eri's head finally exposing his upper body.  
  
"Magnifique!" he exclaimed and stepped back in front of Eri, his face filled with a wickedly impish grin. "Presque là," he hummed. "I've waited a long time for this, to be with you." Korda's eyes moved slowly down the boy's form, lingering at the obvious bulge in his trousers before wandering back up to meet his passionate brown eyes. "Take off the boots," he commanded. His eyes narrowed and he leaned back casually against the wall, anticipating the graceful display.  
  
Almost thoughtlessly, Eri prepared to use the Force to unfasten his boots. It was second nature to perform this mundane task with the aid of the Force at the Temple. It was small magic to him, little more than a convenience. To Korda, he realized, it would appear altogether different. Should he dare?  
  
Eri gave him a challenging grin. It was not in his nature to hide his abilities. He extended his hand, palm down, toward the older man. With a single movement of his fingers and a generous application of the Force, every fastener on his dark leather boots fell open. The Jedi gracefully kicked both of the cumbersome items off his feet and into the pile of discarded clothes.  
  
"In my business, wasting time can be deadly," he said saucily. "Besides, my bath is getting cold."  
  
How he had done this was incalculable to Korda. He knew nothing of Jedi powers, but then, Eri knew little of him either. His expression, despite his years of controlled meditation, fell desperately short of hiding his amazement at such slight of hand, or what in the old days would have been aligned to witchcraft. These however, where not the old days and the stigmas of the past no longer applied. Still, he was keenly aware this was *power*, and that it seemed easily used by this young man. This fascinated him, and the thought of having such a power at his disposal was intriguing and exciting.  
  
As he closed his mouth, which had dropped into an awkwardly stupefied expression, he stepped away from the wall and glanced at the boots then slyly towards Eri. What to do? Should he ask about this or leave it as part of the unknown between them? His curious and calculating mind wanted to know everything, now, but his body was begging for simpler answers and he swallowed hard, fighting back his questions. No, he thought, as he casually removed his coat and placed it on the chair, this can also wait.  
  
Stretching his arm out in an offering of acceptance, his eyes softened as he took Eri into a gentle embrace. His tongue licked at his lips as one hand sensuously glided down his lean back and under the drawstring of the soft trousers. Slipping it deeper, he cupped the firm flesh and squeezed as his tongue hungrily pressed into Eri's mouth, devouring him with passion that he'd contained far too long. As their kiss deepened, both hands moved under the soft material, caressing and kneading the hot muscular flesh. The boy responded, falling effortlessly into his embrace.  
  
Breaking off their kiss, he whispered lightheartedly, "Your bath is in there." Nodding towards the door on the far side of the room, he tugged down the trousers with one swift catlike motion.  
  
As Eri stepped out of the tangled trousers legs, Korda nudged him towards the door as a playful smile subtly covered his features.  
  
Eri-Kol threw a playful glance over his shoulder as he headed to the adjoining room. The Jedi was unconcerned by his sudden nudity. Actually, Korda thought smugly, he seemed quite proud of the impressive erection he was sporting. As if reading his mind, the boy turned in a slow circle and closely monitored Korda's expression, with amusement in his eyes. Everything about him was an invitation. "Join me?" his voice was low, sultry.  
  
If Korda had learned one thing in his many centuries, it was never to turn down such an irresistible offer. He returned the sultry smile and slipped off his shoes while making his way to the doorway.  
  
Not waiting for him to undress, Eri was already slowly sinking into the steamy bath. His face was completely relaxed as he slid down the side of the sunken tub. Korda frowned just a bit, he'd have enjoyed being unclothed by those exquisite hands but then it was more expedient this way, and he was an expedient man. He casually walked back over to the dresser and removed his ring and watch. After the last of his clothes were off, he entered the room that was now filled with steam from the heated tub.  
  
Eri's eyes were shut and he seemed surreal, lying with only his head exposed above the oil-scented water. The steam drifted lazily about the room, as did the smell of Jasmine from the plants that lined the shelves around the bath. Korda groaned deep within himself, his desire steadily mounting, while moving to the side of the tub.  
  
Taking a small ceramic bottle off the shelf, he sat down behind Eri, straddling either side of the younger man's head. The bottle contained rare oils from the Far East. Opening it, he poured a generous amount into his palm before placing it to one side. His strong hands worked the oil into stiff shoulders from travel. He bent over and rested his chin on top of the curly mane of soft blonde hair as he worked the oil thoroughly into warm skin.  
  
Eri's eyes lazily opened as the skilled hands firmly messaged his shoulders. The warmth of the water and fragrant steam were incredibly relaxing. He could feel every trace of tension accumulated through travel slipping away.  
  
"The water suits you, it's not too hot?" Korda asked as both hands manipulated the shoulder muscles then drew down over Eri's chest to linger lightly on his nipples. He chuckled and pinched them causing a swift reaction from his guest. Bending to nip Eri's ear, he added, "Je l'aime cette voie."   
  
His heartbeat sped up as the boy ducked out of his grasp and turned to face him. When he rose to his knees, the water just lapped at the trim waist, the most tantalizing parts of his young guest were under the surface. Wet, slender hands started stroking up his legs. The boy pressed a single, sweet kiss on the inside of the immortal's knee. "Close your eyes," he ordered.  
  
He resisted the urge to just grab the Jedi; instead, he complied. When he thought it was safe, he dared to peek under his lashes at what Eri was doing.  
  
"No cheating!" Eri-Kol admonished, noticing that he had only partially lowered his lids. The Jedi stifled a giggle as the eyes closed again.  
  
Eri took a few moments to examine the body seated before him. The finely muscled physique suggested a man as familiar with training as he was. His eyes trailed down his chest, its center, lightly peppered with dark hair, past the indentation of his navel to the fully erect shaft. He leaned closer until he could smell his scent mixing with the fragrant steam of the bath.  
  
Korda smiled, and was about to make a comment when he felt something feather-light stroke against his lower stomach. It tickled, making his muscles tingle and twitch in response. That damnable braid! The boy was tracing slow circles around his navel with the tail of it! He moaned, keeping his eyes tightly closed - waiting. It moved lower, across his hip in a wide sweep, down to tickle his inner thigh. Such exquisite torture!  
  
The immortal groaned deep within his throat. He could sense just how close the boy was to his straining erection. Then the braid was moving again, brushing against the sensitive skin, stealing his breath away. Shaking slightly in anticipation, he nearly opened his eyes and grabbed the boy but decided to indulge him for now, keeping both eyes shut.  
  
He jerked in surprise when the tail moved again, unexpectedly making contact with the underside. "Ahhh..." His breath left him in a single moaned syllable as the braid made its way upward to tease the swollen head. It was too much. He opened his eyes and seized the boy's shoulders. "Enough," he grunted.  
  
"Stop?" Eri whispered, mischief sparkling in his eyes.  
  
"No!" his voice came out raspy but demanding as his eyes narrowed.  
  
The Jedi shrugged and settled closer between Korda's splayed legs. The offending braid now fell wet and limp down the well-defined chest, past a nipple, and into the waist-deep water.  
  
Korda smiled again. He planned to use that slim plait of hair to torment its owner very soon. Revenge would be sweet... for both of them.  
  
Firm hands clasped either side of his tormentor's face and he smoothed his thumbs over the fine contours, admiring them, studying every detail as if seeing them for the first time. The eyes that returned his gaze were fathomless in their desire, mischief and danger, and he adored them. His own eyes mirrored nothing of his truer nature; his darker side. Their blue-green depths riveted back only desire, like shards of glass cutting deep but painlessly into soft flesh.  
  
The hands gliding up Korda's thighs and the strong fingers needing him sent shivers of passion throughout him. His hands tenderly moved to the finely toned muscles of Eri's neck gently pressing him forward and down. "I said not to stop," his words hissed out with a touch of harshness, even cruelness.  
  
A quick glance at him left no doubt to Eri what was desired. Although the words had been harsh, his eyes were soft, sensual, and almost passive. And a soft moan caught in his throat as a warm tongue seductively roamed up his inner thigh.  
  
Excruciating moments and that tongue moved a winding path upward, finally plying hot, open-mouthed kisses. It seemed the young man was still in the mood for torture. Korda had to use all of his control not to grab onto the damp curls and guide that mouth exactly where he wanted it. Thankfully, he didn't have to wait long, as soft lips trailed from the base to the head.  
  
Eri was not willing to give up his little game. Long, slow licks up his underside had the older man quivering in anticipation. The Jedi grinned softly as Korda let out an impatient moan, entwining his fingers a bit tighter into Eri's hair. He turned back to his prize, licking and kissing around the sensitive head.  
  
Something close to a growl issued from Korda's throat. He'd been worked up and ready to come from almost the moment his young guest had started to strip. Now with the boy's hard body pressed against his and those teasing lips dancing around his most responsive spots, he was torn between agony and pleasure. "Do it!" he hissed.  
  
Eri-Kol knew a command when he heard it. He adjusted the angle and slid the head past his lips, paused a moment to take a deep breath, then slid the rest of the way down.  
  
"Oui!" Korda moaned, stroking his hair, shoulders, and every part of him that he could reach. The young man was practically devouring him deeper with every single stroke. He knew he wasn't going to last long at this feverish pace, even after a few seconds he could feel the pressure building. The immortal glanced down and saw the boy staring back up at him with lust, his slick lips around him, cheeks flushed in arousal. It was all that he needed.  
  
He felt Korda stiffen, bucking his hips upward. He allowed the motion, widening his stance to maintain his balance as the older man spent his passion.  
  
The crest of pleasure ebbed slowly as warm lips lingered, sucking, drawing him further in, even as the last spasms involuntarily rocked his hips. Lying back against the tiles, cool in their contact upon his shoulders and head, Korda sighed almost sorrowfully as the breath he had held mercifully escaped him. Moments like this were to be enjoyed in the fullest, and the hot fleshy tongue circled leisurely about the tip of his head, was unquestionably enjoyable. He savored it with mastery matured from experience.  
  
The coolness of wet locks of hair tangled around his fingers, gradually roused his body from its slumbering ecstasy and half opened satiated eyes peered down at this treasure from the stars. The eyes meeting his caused a shiver to creep over Korda's entire body as he savored the un-restrained message they sent. They existed as unfaltering pools of desire that fixed on their prey with the insatiability of a hungry, dangerous creature. The eyes were only part, however, of what caused his trembling hand to sooth over the matted blond curls. The hardness steadily pressing against his knee had also invoked an uncontrollable rush of blood, flushing his face and warming him once more, from deep within.  
  
Eri slid himself seductively up onto Korda's knee as he teasingly moved in closer, grasping both shoulders and leaning all his weight upon the immortal's chest. Korda gasped at the contact of the achingly hot erection against his sweat-dampened skin.  
  
Another gasp escaped as hot lips covered his with dangerous sweetness, the strong insistent tongue delving deeply past teeth, hungrily exploring his mouth, bringing with it the lingering salt of his own passion. His hands responded to this new assault, circling around the boy's taunt nipples, they lingered pinching and twisting them until Eri broke their kiss with a gasp of sheer delight.  
  
Using the advantage the wall offered, Korda pushed himself back into a more comfortable position as both his hands wrapped around the lean back then under the squirming ass that straddled his thigh. Their lips met again and he smiled within the kiss, pushing downward with both arms as his leg shoved firmly against Eri's straining erection, causing a shocked look and low grunt from the excited young man.  
  
Cocking an eyebrow at the hellion on his knee, he smiled wickedly. "You want a ride, eh?" Korda laughed and slid slowly into the delicious warmth of the water, taking his passenger with him. Without loosening his grip on the thrusting hips, he bent over him, nipping at a nipple, exposed just above the water.  
  
Eri arched his back and moaned, eagerly pressing into the deliciously sharp bites while lifting himself slightly off Korda's leg.  
  
One of Korda's hands gave up its firm hold, moving instead to stroke the hardness pressed insistently against his leg. His teeth raked over the tormented nipple, biting harder, twisting and pulling it.  
  
A sharp sensation flowed outward from the source of delicious pain, mirroring the ripples on water. Another gasp escaped Eri's throat, this time agonizingly long as he pushed into the pain, luxuriating in it, asking for it. The response was misleading as the teeth released their grip and a warm tongue lapped at the swollen flesh but only teasingly, for as soon as the boy relaxed, the sharp teeth clamped down even harder.  
  
Eri's fingers sank deep into the unyielding arms that held him. He shifted, trying to gain some balance and control over his splayed legs. As if sensing his intent, the older man's hand firmly tighten around his flesh, gliding insistently up and down, and building tantalizing pressure almost to its peak. Then, suddenly, the hand was gone.  
  
"No!" the Jedi moaned as he pushed back down searching for the heated touch. Lips caught his throat trailing a path of warm kisses under and around his chin as the hand returned to stroking the hardening flesh. After several seductive glides, it slipped down to grasp around his balls.  
  
Korda squeezed the captured flesh firmly as he asked seductively, dangerously, breathlessly, into the boy's ear, "No?" His tongue dipped teasingly into Eri's ear, eliciting a moan. "We both know you mean yes," his words silken vessels of promise, heating the flesh just behind the ear, before allowing the younger man to wiggle free.  
  
Nodding his desire, Eri growled softly, playfully, while grabbing Korda's ears and gently shaking his head. A tightening of the grip around his balls immediately stopped the frolicsome movements. As their eyes met, the immortal presented him a wolfish grin while shoving his captive towards the other wall of the large bath. His hand firmly kept its hold on the tender flesh as his back bumped into the hard porcelain. A steady stream of hot water ushered from a small outlet and Korda shoved Eri's back against it while thrusting one leg and locking it around the other man's knee. He shifted just enough to separate Eri's firm thighs, allowing better access for his roaming hand.  
  
Immediately covering his willing captive's mouth with demanding kisses, Korda's fingers petted and fondled the exposed erection. Sliding back the folds of skin, he exposed the sensitive head and ran his fingers over it, pushing, probing at the slit, and then firmly stroking all the way down to the base.  
  
Small gasps escaped the younger man as his head fell back onto the tiled ledge. The sensation of the jetting water caught suddenly between his firm cheeks causing an involuntary spasm from his muscles. His hands roamed over Korda's shoulders then clasped around his neck as the pleasure started growing, engulfing his entire body in a heated blush.  
  
The hand around him was skilled, persistent, and unpredictable as it played its symphony, concerned with nothing but giving its conductor pleasure. Steady strokes, unwavering in their intensity sent Eri deeper into their offering. His eyes fluttered and shut as Korda's mouth latched onto a nipple, sucking, biting and then lapping at its hardness, only to start all over again on the other. The rhythm of his hand moved independently of his tormenting mouth, its hold tightening slightly as it came to the head, then slipping easily back down. Increasing the pressure steadily, he repeated this movement over and over again until the flesh in his grasp was thrusting against his touch. Stoking up the underside then wrapping his fingers over the head, he pulled upward, forcing Eri's hips to shift partially out of the water.  
  
It was exquisite pain, sharp and devastating as the strong fingers held him, kneading the hot flesh then slowly digging his nails into it. "Sith!" Eri hissed, a grimace of arousal and agony on his flushed faced. He was so close, so very close. He hung deliciously on the verge of ecstasy, where even pain felt glorious.  
  
Korda took this perfect moment to indulgently bite down hard on one of the tormented nipples as his other hand grasped hold of the rocking hips, pushing them back under the water. The nerve-racking vice of fingers loosened from around the swollen flesh, replaced by soft whisper-like traces moving downward until they cupped around the tightening balls.  
  
The multiple stimulations wracked Eri's body, his heart raced as his breath hissed out. Both his hands shot to the immortal's arms, clamping firmly around them and digging his nails deeply as he cried out his release. His head fell back hard against the tiles, eyes tightly shut as his breath exploded from his lungs.  
  
Not giving in to the cries, which he knew were not entirely from pain yet rather the excruciating pleasure the right amount of pain could bring, he twisted the tight sacs, manipulating the flesh until the body under his touch quivered. Tightening leg muscles pushed against him and his hand quickly responded. Grasping hold of Eri, he let swift, hard strokes completely finish the boy off.  
  
Eri whimpered softly as he slumped, boneless, back against the side of tub. Korda's hand still pumped his softening flesh gently, sending delightful aftershocks firing through his nerves. Vaguely, over the sound of his harsh breathing, he heard Korda's low chuckle.  
  
"You look utterly spent, belle." He swirled his tongue once more across a nipple. "I plan on seeing you look this way many times while you are here."  
  
Eri could do little more than utter an indecipherable moan at the sound of promise in those words. He still wasn't quite sure how he had gone from burning anticipation, to fervent arousal, to utter relaxation in only this short span of time. Not that he was complaining, especially when Korda was intently nibbling on his collarbone. The Jedi let out a contented sigh, arching his back in a cat-like stretch.  
  
Taking him by the waist, Korda moved Eri onto his lap. For a while, he rested his chin on Eri's shoulder, the hot water swirling around them, its steam softening their flesh. Closing his eyes, he listened to the ragged breathing next to him gently fade away, replaced by steady, slumbering breaths. The long lean legs that covered his lap presented a beckoning vision but he had promised to show him Paris, so his hands worked subtly instead to rouse the young man from his dreamy state.  
  
His head rested back on Korda's shoulder and the exposed neck was irresistibly beckoning him to tease it. The memory of that tantalizing braid and the exquisite torture it brought flashed across his features and he smiled mischievously. Stealthy fingers moved around the elegantly stretched neck, taking hold of the thin strand of hair, he lightly brushed it against Eri's parted lips. The body above him was still, so he continued to softly lay it over his skin. He ran it teasingly up the side of his neck, around his ear then feathering it down to circle a still erect nipple, Eri twitched as his eyes popped open.  
  
"Hello," Korda softly chuckled. "Time to get up," he teased. Letting the braid drop, his fingers twisting the nipple, pinching it just enough to make the boy jump. "You do want to see more of my world, oui?"  
  
Piercing eyes settled upon him with such allure the Jedi shivered. There was so much of this man he didn't know, so much he wanted to learn, yet once again his heart faltered, skipping, knowing their time was short. He nodded, unable to breach the gap of feelings and words.  
  
The eyes gazing down on him flickered knowingly at the vainly hidden sorrow, then softened, their deepening blue tones fleshed out brightly as a genuinely sincere smile fluttered across his lips. "I know," he whispered. "At times like this… it's hard to find words."  
  
For a fleeting moment, they just gazed at each other as if searching for some way to hold back the inevitable, then without any warning Korda kissed him gently. He maneuvered the younger man's legs off his lap and stood. Stretching his arms high above, he moaned, and arched his back. His lean body, a sculpture of finely toned muscles, bent leisurely. Stretching his neck from side to side, he stepped gracefully from the bath.  
  
The Jedi watched the show with half-lidded eyes. A ghost of his recently spent passion tingled across his nerves. Korda was a man well versed in pleasure as well as pain, he thought as he scrambled to his feet. Lingering aches radiated from his groin and his reddened nipples. Good pain; the kind that he couldn't live without.  
  
Tossing the Jedi a soft, thick towel, Korda grinned. "If you like, I have a friend in Paris with a shop. All the fashions, anything you desire," he paused, taking Eri in his arms, "can be yours." Nibbling playfully on the gracefully upturned neck, he sighed then stepped away.  
  
"Paris is only a short drive from here, and it shouldn't take long to find something that suits you once we arrive." He glanced vaguely at the silken robe he had originally contemplated for Eri. That would be suitable for here, he smiled faintly, it wouldn't do for the outside. His eyes fell with distaste upon the pile of belts, tunics, robes and boots, left by their earlier game. He frowned at the discarded uniform. He could not let someone be seen in such a costume, not with him and certainly not in the city. He shrugged and grabbed a Nike running suit from a drawer.  
  
"For now, I'm sure these will do." He grinned. "They're big on me and far too long. They'll cover those magical boots of yours," he added whimsically. Throwing them playfully at Eri, Korda toweled off and started to dress.  
  
Eri-Kol took the clothes and examined them closely. They were simple fare without complicated ties or fastenings. The material was far softer than the coarse linen he was used to: smooth and tightly woven on the outside, and fluffy and soft on the inside. The sweat suit rode low on his slim hips when he pulled it up. He looked up and noticed how Korda was eyeing the waistband.  
  
"Ahhh... too bad they're only temporary." The immortal moved closer to examine the sweat suit. "Facile accès," he added, reaching back and giving Eri a quick squeeze. "I'll be downstairs when you finish up. Don't be long."  
  
"I won't," Eri responded, watching his host leave.  
  
When Korda was out of sight, he grabbed his boots and utility belt from the pile of discarded clothes. He used the Force to refasten the multiple straps on each boot. It was just easier that way. He took a quick glance in the mirror, tied back his ponytail, and straightened his twisted braid. He was about ready to fasten his utility belt around his waist when he paused. Did he really need it? Inside the pouches were various items he might need on a dangerous mission, hardly required for a short trip such as this. He decided quickly to leave it behind.  
  
As he approached the door, he turned back around and looked at his lightsaber. He had never left it behind in over ten years. He felt naked without it... vulnerable. He quickly paced back and unclipped the weapon from the belt.  
  
"The night is wasting, garçon!" Korda's voice wafted up from the first floor.  
  
"Coming!" he replied. He clipped the lightsaber on the waistband of his sweat suit. It wasn't entirely concealed when he lowered the soft sweatshirt. He frowned at the protruding weapon. It would have to do until he had different clothes to wear.  
  
----------  
  
When they arrived at the car, a classic Rolls-Royce Silver Cloud, the driver opened the door for Eri and waited until he was seated comfortably before closing it. Korda went around the other side and settled himself in. As the driver started the car he spoke, "Paris, la Chambre de Statler. Informez Charles pour nous attendre." He grinned mischievously at his companion. "He'll be thrilled at our arrival at this time of night," he said with a mixture of sarcasm and mischief. The driver lowered a dark window separating him from the passengers and then placed a call to confirm they were on their way.  
  
The car was spacious, comfortable and offered a splendid view of the surrounding countryside. A laptop computer and cell phone rested opposite them, as well as a bar containing a single bottle and two small-stemmed glasses. Eri peered at it and then sat back, he was somewhat overwhelmed by it all and gazed wide-eyed out the window.  
  
"Something to drink?" Korda purred seductively in his ear while his hand gentled Eri's nervously twitching thigh.  
  
Momentarily startled, Eri recovered quickly and managed to nod his acceptance. He watched Korda's hands as he poured a small amount from the bottle in one of the glasses and then passed it to him.  
  
Eri gazed down into the amber liquid filling his glass. Even at a distance, he could smell that it was an intoxicating beverage. He had a choice: he could either drink and allow it to affect him, or he could use the Force to purge the alcohol before it entered his bloodstream. He knew that a Jedi Master's advice would be to take the second option. On a mission, he could not afford to have clouded judgment. However, this was no mission -- it was his trip for pleasure. A fine wine was a rare pleasure, indeed. He took a sip and savored the sweetness.  
  
"Good?" Korda asked, his eyes shining in the dim light. "I chose it especially for you. It's called an aperitif." He smiled sweetly while glancing at the bottle. "I had a hard time finding this, it's rare. I waited long for it to arrive safely." His eyes glanced appreciatively at the small grin on the Jedi's face, admiring every nuance in his finely carved features, before he added, "But like all rare things…" He paused and set the bottle down resting his hand on Eri's thigh, "it was worth the effort and wait." He stole a leisurely kiss, nibbling the boy's lower lip, tenderly sucking it while slowly running a hand teasingly between Eri's thighs.  
  
The body under him responded. A soft moan followed by gently thrusting hips greeted his efforts. "So eager," he hummed into the cleft of Eri's collarbone. His hot tongue slid slowly up the long neck. Suddenly his teeth nipped that soft spot he had marked earlier. The thrusts grew stronger and he massaged the growing erection, using the soft material to further seduce it.  
  
"Korda," he moaned. Strong lips covered his mouth before he could release the next breath and the steady pressure on his hardness slid effortlessly away leaving him straining for it. Korda's feral smile was mirrored in his eyes as they greeted the younger man with a teasing sparkle. "Desire makes something valuable. Waiting… is what makes it priceless." His crystal eyes danced with mischief as he took up his drink.  
  
Eri swallowed with difficulty. Here he was in this elegant vehicle with the taste of liquor on his tongue and an unabashed erection tenting his trousers. It was utterly forbidden... and undeniably exciting.  
  
"Tell me, how is it you came to be cloistered in that Temple of yours?" Korda asked, not hinting he noticed his effect on the boy. He took a sip from his own glass, savoring the sight of Eri trying to regain his composure.  
  
"Well, it is Republic law that all children be tested within two years after their birth. I was examined and found to have special skills and traits needed by the Jedi," he explained after a short pause. "Usually, when a child like that is found, a team of Jedi is sent to the home planet to take custody. When they return to the Temple with the child, he is renamed and all information regarding his family or heritage is hidden in encrypted data files. He is raised by the Jedi and instructed in all the ancient ways. If he is not chosen by a master by age thirteen, his skills are assessed and he is transferred to another apprenticeship program to be trained."  
  
"So, you were chosen by a master at age thirteen," Korda said.  
  
"I was chosen at eleven," Eri said with a small hint of pride. "That is very early. I only wish it had been a better decision."  
  
"Because?" The immortal prompted.  
  
Eri met his gaze with a wry smile. "We never developed an ideal Master/Padawan relationship." He took another quick sip of his drink. "We're two very different people and rarely agree."  
  
// Master to Padawan like master to apprentice, I see. // Nodding understandingly, Korda glanced out the window at the changing countryside; briefly debating whether his own experiences with this type of relationship would be something Eri could understand. Although the youth's eyes showed little emotion towards this subject, he'd even said earlier that he didn't wish to talk of it; the tenor of his voice seemed to betray this. He knew from their letters that the Jedi student was not entirely satisfied with his situation at the Temple or his Master. Then again, he wasn't sure what a Jedi exactly was supposed to do. Nevertheless, he knew about masters and students, intimately, and decided this was the same conundrum, no matter the universe. Perhaps, he reasoned, there was a lesson he could teach.  
  
On the other hand, perhaps not, for it seemed that this boy had been sheltered and could not know much of the true cruelties or injustices in life. It seemed to him that Eri viewed his relationship with his master as unjust and unfairly skewed. However, he knew that these small details, which Eri found cumbersome and restrictive, were far less than the realities of life outside a cloistered environment. To show him would be easy, but to teach him, to have him understand, this was the challenge, and one that Korda wasn't certain he wished to engage in. The boy is young, so very young, and naive, he thought. Could he comprehend such things? Probably not, however, he might be able to understand the balance of relationships, this Korda could guide him on.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he turned, propping one leg lazily on the seat. He leaned against the door and took another sip from his glass. His eyes examined everything in front of him: The easy way Eri molded into the leather seat, the golden-brown eyes that gazed beguilingly back at him. One of his finer charms, he thought. Then there were the soft curls of blonde hair captured in the small leather tie. The way the sweatshirt hung loosely around his long neck. He gently smiled as his eyes traveled seductively down the long legs stretched out before him. Those legs, muscular but agile, like a runner. No, a swimmer's, he decided. Wrapped in the soft black fabric that tightened seductively around his hips, they presented an almost irresistible lure. What he could do with those legs, those hips! Eri's slightly nervous knee, twitched unconsciously from side to side and his narrowed, questioning eyes, dragged Korda out of his thoughts. He smiled brightly up at the inquisitive gaze, and sighed.  
  
Taking the bottle from its resting place, he refilled the young man's glass then settled back into his spot. "By the time I was eleven I'd had two masters," he softly noted. Eri was silent but he sat up straight leaning a bit towards his host. He took another sip and waited with anticipation.  
  
Korda arched an eyebrow, satisfied of Eri's interest, he continued, "One that understood much of life and looked upon it with hopeful promise." Pausing, he looked up and shrugged, "And one that didn't. The latter was my second teacher." The words caught on his tongue bitterly. "Everything I knew or had, came to me only if he allowed it. He killed the old man that had raised me, my first master if you wish to think of him this way," he said passionlessly.  
  
"He stole me from my home when I was only eight or nine years of age." His eyes glittered suddenly in the first passing streetlamp's glow. "I think that was my age." He grinned. "It is hard to remember exactly. He taught me how to survive, kept me safe from everything and everyone, except himself."  
  
He glanced momentarily out the window then back. "His methods were deliberately cruel, to the point, and done with much enthusiasm on his part," he chuckled. "I had no innocence of life's mysteries for long with him. He took everything from me that suited him, I was resigned to it." His head tilted to the side as he watched the young man's features. They reflected pondered and then uneasiness as he grasped the sharp, sudden understanding of the meaning in his words.  
  
"It was all I knew," Korda added indifferently. "But I learned much from him. He took. I relinquished. Very two sided but… " His eyes widened and he paused as Eri placed a gentle touch on his arm.  
  
"The dark side of the Force is everywhere." The hand around his arm tightened gently as Eri's features filled with concern. "This man, was he a Sith Lord?"  
  
Patting Eri's hand Korda chuckled, "He was only a man." The Jedi's eyes were still concerned. "It was a long time ago," he smiled reassuringly. "It is not difficult to speak of. I learned a great lesson from those days, one I never forgot. As I was about to say it was two sided but… not equal. When there is no equity in a relationship, it will fail. Both must give. The master brings knowledge and the pupil the desire to learn. They are partners, equals. Both must give." He repeated the phrase and carefully eyed Eri, knowing this was perhaps not how the Jedi saw this.  
  
His next words were spoken with calculating delivery but not forceful. Korda knew and understood the delicate balance of showing rather than forcing and he ushered his words carefully. "It's like a scale, Eri. When both sides are level, there is symmetry, balance. But if the two sides do not match each other... if one side takes away and does not give back, the delicate balance is lost and the scale tips. If you and your master are not equals in the relationship, it will never survive. You both shall fail in your goals."  
  
To emphasize his point, Korda moved the boy's hand to the seat between them. Laying it flat against the cool leather, he grasped it tightly. The pressure was surprisingly sharp and sudden, and Eri flinched and tried to free himself from the hold. The immortal chuckled and steadily tightened it, watching every muscle in the younger man's face contort. Eri glared at him then his eyes softened, questioning this action, as he stilled. He thought to use the Force to break the hold, but as his hand ceased its resistance, the grip softened.  
  
"You do not like that, so you instinctively resisted. A normal reaction." The older man smiled knowingly. "If I had used words to hold you instead of flesh, or a threat, you would feel the same way and resist me. Perhaps if I used persuasion, or a promise of something I knew you desired." The immortal's eyes sparkled and their icy gaze pierced into the boy. "What if it was my knowledge that comes from experience as your master that I chose to use, beckoning from you something I wanted you to do but you did not wish?"  
  
Eri's eyes narrowed with caution and he slowly pulled his hand away, but Korda reclaimed it swiftly and smiled. "You would not like that either. You'd disagree with my judgment or reasoning, wouldn't you?"  
  
Eri nodded but said nothing as the older man leaned into him and licked a small bead of sweat from his flushed cheek. Tracing his tongue over the tightened jaw-line up to his ear, he nibbled at the soft earlobe and whispered, "Resistance is useless. Disagreement… a luxury, dear boy, and one you cannot afford to exhaust. You may dispute your master's reasoning or decisions, your choice. However, never let pride or ignorance, either yours or hers, encumber you from learning from her."  
  
The lesson over, Korda took a sip of his drink and rested his head back against the seat. Gazing lazily out the window, he pointed. "Ahh, Paris! Look!" He glanced briefly at Eri, and then turned back to the window. "You can see the lights of the Tower from here." His voice chimed with enthusiasm and cheer.  
  
Eri seemed stunned by the abrupt end to his talk and his seemingly total change of mood; it was somewhat unsettling to him. The man sitting next to him resembled nothing of moments ago. He was lighthearted and whimsical as he pointed to the ever-growing skyline of Paris.  
  
The Jedi listened politely to Korda's animated description of landmarks and buildings, but inside he was burning with questions. He wasn't entirely sure what the lesson was that Korda was trying to teach him. However, for the first time, he saw the seemingly unbridgeable gap between he and his master differently. Perhaps it was not only her coldness and unwillingness to trust that put it there. Perhaps his own refusal to submit to her will had played a part as well. It was an uncomfortable discovery... but then, he'd lived long enough to know that most truths were.  
  
He looked back at his host and smiled. He was a valuable ally to have, he decided. The man seemed to have a vast amount of knowledge, but unlike other wise beings that Eri-Kol had known, he seemed willing to freely share it. If only he could have a master that he respected as much as Korda!  
  
-----------  
  
As the car turned onto a cobblestone street that was lined with beautiful old buildings and low lantern style lights, Korda suddenly peered around, his attention focused on something outside.  
  
Eri sensed some disturbance in the current of the Force and looked out as well, following Korda's piercing eyes. His gaze fell on a man standing on the sidewalk a half block away. As they neared, Eri noticed Korda's tense posture relax as an easy smile came over his features. Satisfied that there seemed to be no danger, he relaxed back against the seat.  
  
The car pulled up to a two-story brick-face building with an architectural style that placed its construction in the early 1700's. It was old but obviously painstakingly maintained. A tall, distinguished looking man with graying hair stood at the front entrance. Dressed in meticulously stunning attire, he nodded and waved a greeting as the driver opened the door.  
  
"André," he said in a pleasant voice, "Il est été un long temps, André." They exchanged greetings warmly and enthusiastically. Korda threw a casual tilt of his head towards Eri. Releasing his embrace, the other man peered inquisitively at the young man standing awkwardly by. Stepping directly in front of the youth, his eyes gave a quick once-over and he gasped despite his obvious breeding. "Oh oui, le garçon a besoin de vêtements. Qu'est-ce que c'est que vous avez sur lui? Mon Dieu!" He glared at Korda, however a cheery smile erupted over his features at the sound of Korda's sigh.  
  
"That, my *old friend*, is why we are here." Korda patted the other man on the back and smiled. "C'est Eri," he hesitated, deciding the entire name was not necessary before adding, "et il a besoin de votre expertise." Korda's eyes shot a sincere glance at the older man.  
  
The tall man gave Eri a nodding bow, which was politely returned. He was not sure who this man was, but the way Korda had said *old friend* with such deliberateness, made it clear this man held a high status with him.  
  
A firm hand on his shoulder and the immortal's familiar purr in his ear caused Eri to shiver, which elicited a knowing smile from both older men. Eri blushed and glanced into Korda's eyes. They were adoringly sweet, slightly possessive deep pools of shiny blue-green danger, and he indulged momentarily in them.  
  
"Eri, this is Monsieur Statler," he said fondly and with some reverence. "He and I go a ways back. He's the best designer in Paris." Korda flashed Charles a sly grin. "It's one of his talents, among other things."  
  
"Genre de vous, André." Charles said with some mocking sarcasm, which drew an easy chuckle from his friend.  
  
"Charles, il ne parle pas Français," Korda smiled. "Soyez ainsi gentil."   
  
The older man gave a genuinely pitiful glance towards Eri. "Vous ne parlez pas Français! Mon ami vous néglige alors," He glanced at Korda and sneered, "Il devrait vous enseigner ceci si vous devez rester à Paris."   
  
"Il est en vacances, Charles." Korda frowned. "Besides, you are talented with so many things, the fine art of linguistics being just one of them." Korda's eyes sparkled mischievously. "I'm certain you can indulge him with your English."  
  
Charles took gentle hold of Eri's arm as he chuckled, "Now, I'm sure this young man does not wish to stand out here and listen to you praise my many skills, mon cher." Charles spoke with a thick French accent as he smiled teasingly back at Korda. "Come, let's get you out of those rags," he said with bluster.  
  
Just then, the driver approached and nodded. "Pardon je monsieur, vous avez un appel."   
  
Sighing, Korda nodded and tapped Eri's shoulder. "Go on in and see if you can find anything you like. If not, we'll go somewhere else."  
  
Charles' face went pale and his mouth dropped upon hearing such a thing. "André!" he gasped.  
  
Gloating at how easy it was to aggravate Charles, Korda smiled wickedly and gently tugged on Eri's braid. "I'll be there shortly," he hummed.  
  
As soon as he was back at the car, Charles nudged the young man. "Come, we'll get started." He smiled warmly and leaned in close to whisper. "Despite what he says," he threw a nasty glance over towards the car, "I'm sure you'll find everything you desire here. I have a shop that has both formal and," he dropped his voice adding with a touch of abhorrence, "informal attire for younger people as yourself. It is not my usual trade but I do cater to whatever is required." His smile brightened. "Venez, mon garcon, this way."  
  
Looking back a bit uneasily at Korda, Eri shrugged as Charles led him into the store.  
  
Wary eyes followed them into the shop. He'd not leave Eri long with Charles, Korda thought, smiling to himself. The man had always been a bit too genial for his own good and despite their long friendship, he'd no doubt try to weasel something, or take advantage of his unsuspecting guest. Charles' skills at persuasion were well understood and admired by Korda, and this made him nervous and perhaps a bit jealous.  
  
Displeased by the interruption, the immortal slid into the car and quietly focused on the flashing red light of the cell phone. His eyes fixed on the driver warningly. "I said not to disturb me. This better be important."  
  
"Yes sir, it is important," the driver said in a hushed voice, a grim expression dimming his features.  
  
He waved a dismissive hand and picked up the phone. "Yes," he said dryly.  
  
The voice at the other end responded quickly, "Mr. Korda, sir… Tanner is dead. The same way as Vicky."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Whoever this is, they know our routes, this is certain. This is the second courier today! It isn't the work of amateurs. There's no way anyone could have scoped the delivery out, sir, I'm certain of it!" The voice was agitated and nervous. "Do you wish us to move things back sir?"  
  
"No," Korda responded calmly.  
  
"But sir, if these people have somehow gotten hold of this information… "  
  
"If *these* people have gotten hold of our route-maps then I disagree with you, it is the work of amateurs, and it seems I have them working for me!" Korda snapped into the phone.  
  
The voice on the other end came back shaken, "I assure you sir, my people are the best! This will not happen again."  
  
"It better not," the response came menacingly. "I don't appreciate incompetence, especially when things are almost in place. I want my money back. Find who's doing this. I don't have to remind you how I handle people who fail me."  
  
The silence on the line was deafening.  
  
"Do I?"  
  
"No, sir. I'll see to it myself. You can count on it, Mr. Korda."  
  
"I am counting on it, for your sake. I'd hate to have to take matters into my own hands." He hung the phone up and sat back against the coolness of leather. Second hit today, and this one was not a coincidence. The routes were secretly laid out, coded and unknown until the courier was dispatched. Something was wrong, and it was internal. Someone in his organization was playing a dangerous game: stealing from him.  
  
He frowned, remembering events from last night. He had met with his partner Collins to formalize their agreement, but things had gone sour. The other immortal had wanted more than just his usual piece of things -- much more! Collins' declaration had taken Korda by surprise, something he rarely let happen. They had worked together for centuries, off and on, and equally reaped the rewards. Korda had always found Collins trustworthy in the past. His strange behavior of last night had to have been driven by more than greed. Perhaps, he thought, someone else pulled Collins' strings, or did!  
  
From the bar, he took a bottle, poured a small amount into his glass and sipped it, thinking back on every word of their conversation. They had argued about percentages, something that had never happened between them with such earnest before. Collins was smug, cocky in his approach; this also was not like him. Korda had pushed him against the wall, threatening to take apart his organization piece by piece if he was not careful. What had he said?  
  
---- "You want it all André, you always have. But things change," he'd said hastily. "You're not the only game in town." Collins had said nervously, as his eyes scanned the surrounding area. "Best keep that in mind." ----  
  
The only game in town. Korda had no misconceptions about others who dabbled in his type of business, but none with such skills as he. He'd never worried about this, nor had Collins, until now. Who had Collins been talking about? Why hadn't he heeded the nervousness in his old partner's eyes? It was crystal clear to him now that Collins had been worried, and not because he presented Korda with demands. There had been something else eating at him. What?  
  
Korda took another sip and looked over at the shop window. Eri's silhouette passed by and he smiled at the graceful poise it showed. Even this sight however, could not take his thoughts far from last nights events. There was no remorse in taking Collins' head, just a slight tinge of annoyance that he'd not gotten more information from him first, and a nagging memory of feeling the presence of another of his kind shortly after the quickening. He remembered getting shakily into the car and sensing it somewhere very near.  
  
You're not the only game in town. His dead partner's words lingered disturbingly in his thoughts as he stepped from the car. "John, move the car around back," he said with a hint of caution, before headed inside.  
  
----------  
  
"Welcome to Statler's," Charles told Eri with a sweeping flourish of his arm. "Tonight, you are my only customer. My services are totally at your disposal."  
  
Eri-Kol took an uncertain step forward. Nothing in this shop even remotely resembled the clothes he was used to. To his left was a table with neatly arranged silken items in a rainbow of colors. He reached out a tentative hand and touched the closest one. It was as red as a newly painted Republic starship.  
  
"Ahh, before you pick out a tie, you must have a suit," Charles affably informed him. "A fine suit is the foundation of a fashionable wardrobe." He walked around a rack of jackets and came back around with a dress shirt. "Now, lets get rid of that sweatshirt and put this on."  
  
Eri was careful to conceal his lightsaber within his shirt as he pulled it over his head. He placed the bundle on a nearby table and allowed Charles to assist him in donning the dress shirt.  
  
"Oui. It is an adequate fit," Charles murmured as he adjusted Eri's collar. "You could be a model with your looks," he added with a small smile. "About six-two, no?"  
  
Eri shook his head, confused.  
  
"About 188 centimeters?" he clarified.  
  
"Oh, Yes. Exactly." Eri nodded, finally realizing that he was being asked about his height. He watched the man disappear again behind the racks and return with two dark blue jackets.  
  
"These are from my latest line. Genuine Italian wool," he said while assisting Eri into the jacket. "Mon Dieu! That is a perfect fit!" He stood back and looked Eri over. "The color suits you, as well."  
  
Eri nodded. This was not much different from being fitted with Jedi uniforms, he thought. He patiently stood still while Charles measured him for trousers and then again when the man tucked and pinned for the hems. Then came the shoes. Charles recommended a pair made of soft Italian leather.  
  
Standing behind Eri, a lazy smile crossed Korda's face as he watched the young man finger the soft leather of the shoes. "Supple and giving," he whispered with at touch of yearning, startling Eri from his examination of the shoes.  
  
A glorious smile flashed over the boy's face as he turned towards the voice. "I didn't hear you come in," he said. Their eyes settled on each other in a moment of shared admiration and desire.  
  
"Ah, he is like that!" Charles chimed in, breaking the unseen tie. "Always he sneaks about!" The older man laughed as he saw a bit of impatience flash in Korda's eyes and he moved by his side. "You are in a hurry, no?"  
  
"Oui," he answered curtly.  
  
"Ah, always the same with you André, business." Charles' voice was sarcastic and he dropped it to a low whisper while glancing over at Eri who had started browsing the racks. "You would indulge this one, but only for so long." Charles eyed him disparagingly.  
  
"He…" Korda gazed towards Eri then flashed Charles a wily smile. "Is none of your concern."  
  
The two men's eyes fixed on each other and Charles smiled knowingly. This was a matter of importance, he thought, and one to trod on carefully. He had known André for a very long time, enough to read the minuscule signs of his emotions let alone the obvious ones he presented tonight. André rarely showed such interest or affection, it was his greatest flaw as far as Charles was concerned. It seemed he was not in the mood to be played with anyway, and Charles knew not to push him too far when he was like this.  
  
Shifting his weight slightly, Korda leaned closer to the taller man. Taking hold of his arm, he spoke in French with a hushed tone lest Eri may hear. "C'était un appel de Stewart, il semble qu'un autre courier a été détruit, qui est deux aujourd'hui." His eyes narrowed up at the other man as his grip tightened. "Je ne sais pas exactement qui les enlève, mais…" His eyes radiated impatience and suspicion as his entire face hardened like granite. "Je sais qu'il y avait une autre dernière nuit actuelle immortelle." It was an accusation and there was no mincing the meaning. "Dans la mesure où je sais, vous étiez le seul qui a su la réunion la nuit passée."   
  
"Chéri, you think I would be so low as to spy on you?" Charles' voice was light, almost cheery, and his features matched it. "How long have we known each other?" His voice however, rose a bit out of annoyance as he went on. "Centuries! Have you ever known me to act in such a way?" His eyes narrowed as they hinted at his displeasure at being questioned.  
  
Hearing the last part of Charles' remarks, Eri stopped his lazy inspection of a rack of shirts and peered up. There was a distinct tremor in the Force from the men's irritation. He had sensed it as soon as they had started speaking in hushed tones. The Jedi had done as he was trained: He made himself look distracted while focusing his full attention on the terse exchange. The sudden outburst from Charles had finally piqued his curiosity enough to glance up.  
  
Meeting Eri's eyes with soft reassurance, Korda smiled and ushered Charles further into the back fitting room. He clenched at his arm, "Parlez l'ami Français et cher Ne jouez pas les jeux avec moi, pas maintenant."   
  
"Vous habituellement comme mes jeux. Ampèreheure, mais vous soyez dans une humeur vile. Même me menaçant? Je vous dis que ce, je n'était pas là. Bien que je me sois inquiété pour vous," he frowned. "Comme j'ai toujours! "J'ai eu des billets à l'opéra," His eyes sparkled. "Vous savez que je manque l'opéra pour rien ou personne." Charles was clearly upset with Korda, but he kept himself in check, waiting for the younger man to realize his mistake and apologize.  
  
Korda believed him, this was Charles. He would have made a show of it if he'd known about the quickening. He would have at least congratulated him on it, or scolded him for it, but he had done neither. Simple logic said he didn't know, and this was enough when dealing with this man. He removed his hand from the older immortal's arm. "Pardonnez-moi," he said sincerely.  
  
Charles nodded as he fussed with his jacket. "Naturellement je vous pardonne, mon cher. Pas je toujours." He smiled affectionately then ran his hand tenderly over the younger man's arm, squeezing it at the wrist.  
  
Korda's gaze moved from the sparkling eyes down to the hand around his wrist and he smiled warmly. Softly asking, "Dites-moi, qui est autrement en ville?"   
  
"Hmm, je ne suis pas certain mais j'ai entendu que quelqu'un a nommé Jack, ou étais lui Jackie, je ne puis pas se rappeler." He frowned. "C'est mon vieil âge que je pense." He chuckled.  
  
Korda smiled brilliantly and squeezed him on the shoulder. "C'est assez étroit, et..."   
  
Charles' eyes flickered briefly at Korda's touch. "Et cette personne restait avec Collins pendant un certain temps. Mais je n'ai jamais vu Collins avec celui-ci, tellement là n'est pas beaucoup que je puis vous dire. Mais s' ils avaient été ensemble, peut-être puis qui était celui vous feutre? Il aurait été sage que vous de contrôler votre trempe et trouviez ces choses hors de... avant que vous l'ayez détruit!" Sighing, Charles looked sadly at the other immortal.  
  
Korda frowned slightly. He had never heard of this person either. "Peut-être," he sighed, choosing not to delve into the last part of Charles' comment.  
  
"Il pourrait être n'importe qui cependant. Je sais au moins de quatre autres dans la zone en ce moment." He chuckled and raised an eyebrow. "Et ceux sont les justes que je sais de. Faites attention très, mon cher André. Rappelez-vous, là pouvez être seulement un." He clenched his hand protectively on Korda's wrist.  
  
Eyeing Charles thoughtfully, he returned the squeeze then nodded towards the approaching youth. Both immortals quickly greeted Eri with sincere smiles.  
  
Eri was taken aback by their sudden change in demeanor. Was everyone on this planet like this, one minute to the next so changeable in their emotions?  
  
"Eri," Charles chimed. "You like my shop, no?"  
  
Eri was confused. "Uhm, no. I mean yes! I do like it." He glanced at Korda for reassurance that he had understood Charles' unusual use of language.  
  
Charles grinned, "Ah, it is my English, it is not so good at times. Now, excuse me for a few minutes and I will ready your suit." Gathering up the clothing, he turned and added cheerfully, "Feel free to browse around. Perhaps you can choose that tie, now," he smiled with a wink.  
  
Eri returned to the table of silk ties. He again touched the vivid scarlet one curiously. He liked the bright color, so much different from dull Jedi attire. As he went to pick the red one up a gentle hand on his arm stopped him.  
  
"Try that one," Korda suggested, pointing to one with a black background and a sliver and blue paisley pattern. "But if you like this red one, take it as well," he said indulgently.  
  
Eri selected the darker one that Korda had pointed out and eyed it with interest. He had no clue what the item was for. Charles had called it a tie. It was as long as his sash, yet asymmetrical. He wasn't entirely sure how it fastened. Still, he could always look to Korda to assist him with it if he had trouble. He draped the slim band of fabric over his arm, and moved on to the next rack.  
  
Korda followed a few paces behind Eri as he browsed. He picked up various items that the boy took an interest in as they went along. Soon, the immortal's arms were full of clothing: everything from stonewashed jeans, to delicate silk shirts, to a buttery-soft leather jacket.  
  
Korda's smile broadened when they came across the last table, covered with jewel-toned satin boxers. The boy touched a green pair in passing. Korda added three pair to the ever-growing pile of clothes.  
  
Stepping from the back of the shop, carrying the finished suit, Charles started laughing at the sight greeting him. Korda stood in the center of an aisle, his face hidden behind a mountain of clothes, as Eri scanned over the table of underwear.  
  
"Uh hmm," he cleared his throat. "Monsieur Eri, your suit is ready for your appraisal." He moved gracefully over to the altering area and held up the trousers. "Monsieur?"  
  
Eri peered over at him and grinned. It had not taken long and he was glad to be able to try this new suit on, and then be on their way to see more of this city. "I'm coming," he said as he moved over to get a closer look at *his* suit.  
  
Peering over the pile of clothes, Korda could not get a good look at what was going on, and not wanting to miss this show, he dumped the mound of clothes on the fabric table and sauntered over. Leaning against the wall, he blissfully watched the proceedings.  
  
"Go in there and remove those rags, garçon." Charles pointed to a door. "I'll hand you the clothes as you require them."  
  
The changing room was huge, with more room in it than his transport had. There were mirrors on all the walls. Turning at the door, Eri reached for the trousers but Korda's soft voice stopped him.  
  
"Forget something?" he asked with seriousness but a small smile crept along the corners of his mouth and he failed at hiding his amusement. He handed the pair of boxers to Eri and winked. "You do know what these are for?"  
  
"Of course I know what they're for." He grinned wickedly, grabbing them from Korda's hand. "I'll show you later," he whispered, and shut the door.  
  
"We shall see." Korda leaned back against the wall, a wistful grin softening his features. "Nice suit Charles," he complimented, while running one hand seductively down the soft wool of the sleeve.  
  
"Ah, it's a new line just in from Italy. You should come by when you have time in your busy schedule and I shall fit you." A hand reaching out of the door monetarily interrupted his offer and Charles handed Eri the jacket.  
  
"He'll need this as well," Korda tossed a thin, finely hand made belt at Charles.  
  
The older man chuckled wickedly, "Pourquoi? Il ne restera pas sur lui longtemps."   
  
Shaking his head in mock disgust, Korda was just about to make a rebuttal when Eri-Kol stepped from the dressing room. Trying not to smile too much at the tie wrapped several times around the young man's neck, then haphazardly tucked into the front of the shirt, Korda went to him and started to unwrap it.  
  
"It is something of an art," he said patiently. "It takes years of practice, for some." He grinned mischievously over his shoulder at Charles who was leaning on the counter tugging at his bow tie, as his other hand covered his mouth, stifling a chuckle. Korda's hands worked deliberately as he showed Eri, in a mirror, the proper way to loop, knot, and then tighten the tie. As he finished the last adjustments, he stepped a bit back and smiled reassuringly. "There, all done."  
  
In the background, Charles was still chuckling but at the sharp glance from Korda, he cleared his throat and stood up from the counter. "It looks marvelous, monsieur Eri," he said, nodding in appreciation. "You look like you just stepped off the runway in Milan. Wonderful!"  
  
Eri blushed at the compliment. He felt slightly uncomfortable in his new clothes, although he had to admit that he enjoyed the texture of the rich fabric. It was far softer than even the oldest uniforms he'd worn.  
  
"Mettez toute la ceci sur mon compte, Charles," Korda said softly. Leaning on the counter where Charles was sorting through the selected items, he grinned seductively and added mischievously "Ajoutez ces derniers aussi bien."   
  
"Où avez-vous trouvé ceux?" The older man's face filled with shock as he asked.  
  
Korda chuckled, "Où vous les avez laissés, sur la table convenable. Vous devenez mouillé dans votre vieil âge." He winked.  
  
"Bon je n'ai pas su que vous seriez un tel mouchard!" He shook his head and grabbed the tiny box from Korda's hand. "Vous ne pouvez pas les avoir pour le garçon! Je ceux-ci avaient fait pour vous. Est-ce que vous savez long il m'a pris pour trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait polycopier cet anneau ancien du vôtre?"  
  
"Probablement un temps très long, mais Charles, ce qui est le temps à nous?" he asked gently.  
  
"Il n'était pas simplement le temps! Il était la recherche, tout l'effort," the older man sneered.  
  
Korda's eyes softened as he peered pathetically up at the older immortal. That is so sweet, I'm touched. But… you'd deny me this?" he said almost pitifully.  
  
Charles' lip stiffened. "That game will not work on me my dear, I know you!"  
  
"Well all right," Korda said with false dejection. "Je devrai simplement trouver autre chose pour lui." He sighed and glanced down into the case and frowned. "Perhaps those," he pointed to a pair of diamond links.  
  
"Ceux sont lointains à raffiné pour lui, il est trop jeune." "Try again." Charles knew Korda was stalling, and not really interested in anything but the ones he'd asked for. He also knew he would never be able to get him to pick anything else out.  
  
"Hmm… que diriez-vous de ceux?" Korda asked half-heartedly. Tapping the glass gently, while peering over his shoulder to make certain Eri was occupied.  
  
"André, ceux sont des boucles d'oreille! Porte-t-il de telles choses?" he stifled a laugh knowing Korda was not paying attention nor would he be happy until he got his way. He was a spoiled brat and it was in no small part Charles' fault that he was.  
  
"Hmm… est là rien autrement?" He peered hopefully up, a childlike innocence filling his beautiful eyes.  
  
Charles could never say no to him, not when he wore that look. He'd have another set of cufflinks made, now that he knew an artisan that could create such exquisite work. Or he could just wait for the boy to die, as he eventually would, then the cufflinks would fall to André.  
  
"Vous pouvez les avoir," he said softly. "Les saphirs apparient le garcon. Aucune charge André. Un cadeau."   
  
Korda smiled warmly up as he patted the older man's hand and whispered, "You spoil me."  
  
"Yes I do, and you know it, no?" the older man chuckled.  
  
Korda smiled graciously and nodded. "Oui, Je vous payerai en arrière. His eyes flickered as a small grin crossed his lips.  
  
Charles shook his head. "Oui. I know you will." His eyes darkened as he chuckled. "Mais maintenant vous aurez un garçon gâté sur vos mains. Ahh, il y choses est-ce que pires a des dans la vie, non?" Both men watch as Eri continued to browse the store.  
  
"Oui," he chuckled. "It will be my pleasure to spoil him," Korda grinned. "He doesn't have fine things where he comes from."  
  
"And where is that place that he comes from?" Charles asked, finishing the packing of the last article of clothing.  
  
Korda arched an eyebrow. "Far away from Paris," he said mysteriously. "Farther than you could imagine." The younger immortal turned toward Eri. "We're nearly ready here, jeune." He called to the boy. "Leave the sweat suit here."  
  
"I will be sure it gets placed in the nearest garbage pail," Charles chuckled. "I am surprised André would have such a thing."  
  
Korda turned back to his friend and started an animated conversation in French. Eri-Kol took the perfect opportunity to extract his lightsaber from the crumpled shirt and conceal it in an inner pocket of his jacket. It was far better disguised in these clothes, he realized with relief. He walked up to the counter and the two laughing men and smiled. "I'm ready."  
  
Charles met the boy's grin with his own. "It has been a pleasure to serve you," he said cheerfully. "Any time you're in Paris feel free to stop by again." He extended his hand to Eri but retracted it quickly when he noticed that the young man was unsure what the gesture meant. He bowed instead, then shot Korda an amused look with Eri promptly copying him. He made a promise then and there that he would find out where his old friend had discovered this charming boy. The world just wasn't full enough of such wide-eyed innocence. It was too bad André didn't deserve such things, he thought. Too bad he took them for granted.  
  
"I had John move the car around back," Korda said, taking up one of the four boxes of clothing. "Now that Eri has suitable attire, we have dinner reservations to attend to."  
  
Eri-Kol picked up another of the boxes and Charles took the last two from the counter. In the back alley, the driver had the trunk open and ready to receive the purchases. As soon as he caught sight of them carrying the items out of the store, he hurried over and relieved them of their burden.  
  
"Eri?" Korda prompted, motioning the boy into the car.  
  
As he sat back against the cool leather, Eri-Kol took a last look at the tall clothier. He and Korda were saying their good-byes, speaking in jovial tones. It had certainly been an interesting night so far. The Jedi rubbed the soft fabric of his jacket against his cheek. He liked the feel of these clothes. He was startled back to the present moment as the driver opened the opposite door and Korda sat down beside him.  
  
"Hungry?" Korda asked, amusement triggering a sparkle in his eyes. "We have reservations at one of the finest establishments in Paris."  
  
Eri-Kol nodded. Already so taken with everything thus far, he was unsure what to say.  
  
"Oh, this simply won't do," Korda sat back, examining him. "We've forgotten a vital part of a fashionable suit!"  
  
Eri looked down at himself, stunned. What more could there possibly be? Were they going back to the shop? His questions were cut short when a small box was held before him. He glanced questioningly at Korda, who nodded for him to take it. "A gift," he said sincerely.  
  
Inside were small, white gold items in the shape of an avian-type creature with brilliant blue stones for eyes. Eri realized they matched exactly the ring worn by Korda. He smiled while examining one, as Korda picked up the other and grasped his wrist. He began to speak quietly as he fastened Eri's sleeve with the cufflink.  
  
"They're called cufflinks. Some shirts require them, some don't. The one you have does, so let me fix them for you." He grinned up at Eri's puzzled features. "This is a hawk, a bird of prey." His finger brushed over the small golden wings then pulled away to give Eri a better look at it. Clipping the other one in its place, Korda lifted a hand up to the boy's face and cupped his chin. "Hawks are fast, agilely beautiful and accurately deadly creatures. Few others can match them in flight... or expedience," he said conceitedly. "I have studied them carefully and admire their ability to achieve results without complicated tactics." A dark grin crossed his features.  
  
Looking from the jeweled eyes of the hawk, resting at his wrist, back to Korda's, it was not difficult for Eri to imagine just how similar in nature the two were. Beautiful and agile, he thought. Yes this was Korda. Expedient and deadly, could this also be him? His eyes flashed quickly back onto the cufflinks as he considered this but a soft lift of his chin and his eyes once more fell upon those sparkling pools, incalculably knowing in their gaze. Like phantoms, they passed through him, leaving a chill in their wake. Eri shivered but the hand on his chin brushed slowly down his neck, its fingers tucking just under his collar causing a wave of heat that dissolved his unsettled thoughts of the man into desire once again.  
  
"You were pondering me again." Korda smiled but his eyes continued to pierce through Eri's very soul. "I wonder many things about you as well," he lingered on the sentence as his hand traveled steadily down the front of the suit, dabbling playfully with the tie then resting briefly on the belt. "I have been wondering about something in particular." His hand loosened the belt and unsnapped the top button of the fine wool trousers.  
  
His heart raced and his breathing quickened, but Eri kept his eyes firmly focused on Korda's. Their golden tint was sparkling but controlled as he bestowed a small grin upon the other man. "What?" he asked leisurely. The second button opened and skilled fingers expertly dropped the zipper, but Eri's eyes never separated from the questioning gaze meeting them. Jedi control. It was the same lesson he'd been taught for years.  
  
"Ah," Korda said in a hushed voice, as his fingers traced along the soft waistband of the silken shorts.  
  
The younger man squirmed just a bit in response to the touch, sliding himself slightly down on the seat as he asked again, "What?"  
  
Both Korda's hands took hold of the waistband and tugged it down just enough to expose the silk shorts, leaving his leg snugly caught in the trousers. Still, his eyes never left Eri's. Clear and brightly shining, they rattled the Jedi with their persistent intensity.  
  
Eri glanced down at the hands that now slowly rubbed his hips, circling closer with each pass to the growing hardness between his restricted legs. "Korda," he said raggedly but his voice did not even seem like his own. He wondered how it was that this man could so easily make him so eager and hungry for his touch. His eyes widened as firm fingers tightened around him, rubbing the unfamiliarly soft material along his shaft and then cupping his flesh. He captured his lower lip between his teeth to hold back his moan. The driver was sitting less than a meter away!  
  
One hand slid inside the boxers as the other cradled him with deliciously slow movements. Both hands working simultaneously to arouse every nerve, their purposeful movements steadily working him into a gentle pace.  
  
Eri's thrusts came leisurely but his eyes widened and he had a hard time to keep them on Korda's. His head now rested against the seat, his legs stretched as far as the trousers would allow. He moved to pull them further down, to free himself from their constraint but those skillful hands moved precisely at the same time to pull his erection out of the shorts. Korda's knees settled on either side of Eri's. A small gulped moan escaped the boy's throat as he rested both hands on the legs that imprisoned him from further movement.  
  
The expression on Korda's face didn't change, it was calculating and mildly amused at Eri-Kol's unsubtle attempts to lower the trousers and gain some movement in his legs. "I've often wondered what you taste like," he chimed in suddenly, a teasing smile growing slowly over his entire face, encompassing lastly his eyes.  
  
Before the words even registered in the younger man, hot lips covered him, followed instantly by the luxuriance of a wet tongue wrapping around and licking every part of the captured flesh. Bracing both hands down on Korda's shoulders, the Jedi hissed and pulled back slightly out of the suddenness of this approach. But when he felt the tongue slowly work under his erection, lingering and probing at the head, a raspy moan escaped and he clenched his hands tightly around Korda's shoulders while raising his hips in gesturing approval.  
  
The deliciously tormenting mouth continued its games, licking enough to let him know it was there. A gently nip now and then from teeth, then a slow lap of the warm tongue all the way down, then it would leave, forcing Eri to lift his hips to maintain contact.  
  
The increasing deepness and frequency of moans and the pleasure of strong legs pressing against him proved delightfully enticing to the immortal. He chuckled around Eri's hardness, which elicited a jerking movement from under him. "Oouw…" Eri gasped with some disagreement, while both the younger man's hands clenched tighter on Korda's shoulders, trying to push him off.  
  
A steadying hand rubbed slowly over the taunt, quivering muscles of Eri's abdomen, circling and gently relaxing them while lips tightened and sucked their way down his entire length. They moved up incredibly slow, before wrapping around his head and then back down. Then deliberately the pace increased, subtly at first, and before Eri's mind could catch up with his body, he was helplessly thrusting into the offered mouth.  
  
He could feel himself stiffening, just ready to slide over that incredible edge when the hot, wet mouth was suddenly gone. A hand grasped firmly around the base of his aching shaft, squeezing tightly as the other hand massaged. Eri looked down; the man below him was watching him with piercing eyes. He seductively licked his lips and whispered, "Should I wait? I could keep you for my dessert." He bared his teeth in a devilish smile as both hands continued their manipulation.  
  
"I don't think so," Eri said with surprising agitation. Darkening brown eyes narrowed down at Korda and an evil grin covered the younger man's face as both his hands grabbed hold of Korda's head and shoved him back down.  
  
A gesture of false shock glided across Korda's features as he gasped, "Ah, appetizer it is, then!" He grinned wily before going back down on Eri with increased passion, allowing Eri complete access to him.  
  
The young man responded by thrusting harder and deeper. Each thrust greeted with tightness as the lips sucked on his flesh causing incredibly delicious friction. One hand slid around Eri's hip and held it down with surprising force while the other cupped and twisted the tightening sac. The pace increased and Korda lifted his head against the steady hold, just enough to allow the boy a few harder thrusts. Quickly going back down on him as the strong body below jerked, pushing up in spasms of release.  
  
A shattering growl escaped Eri as he came, then his breath caught as his hips rocking and jerking uncontrollably. The long legs pushed relentlessly at their unyielding situation and his hands wildly stroked Korda's short hair. The mouth around him clamped tightly down slowly working its way up, then back down again. With each repeat, Eri's muscles contracted involuntarily and he pushed gently up against the firm hold.  
  
When the spasms finally ended, Eri let out a long, moaned breath as he slowly relaxed back against the soothingly cool leather. His fingers traced paths along the neck and head that rested on his thigh and he thought he heard a sweet moan escape Korda. This made him smile.  
  
Korda traced his fingers over the spent flash, lazily admiring the occasional muscle spasms, before closing his eyes and quieting his own fluttering heart rate. He could hear Eri's breathing, sweet sound it was, he thought. However, the steady hum of noise from the city slowly roused him and he gently moved the younger man's legs onto the floor. He gazed thoughtfully at Eri, seeing the usually inquisitive eyes shut in peaceful bliss. The youthful face completely relaxed with lips parted slightly as he took in slow breaths. Pulling himself up, Korda hovered over the boy and kissed those lips, lingering in their heat and sweet lushness.  
  
Strong arms wrapped around his neck as brown eyes flickered open and a warm sincere smile covered Eri's features. "You wonder about interesting things."  
  
Returning the smile, Korda reached into a compartment below the bar and handed him a soft warm towel, "I do! It's my nature. I'm curious about some things," he said teasingly. He kept his eyes on the young man as he rose back to a sitting position. A mischievous grin accompanied his next words. "You taste far sweeter than I had imagined." He leaned back, his blue-green eyes happily watching as the boy tried to redress himself with poise in the confines of the car.  
  
Eri's thoughts settled back on how much this man was like that bird, the hawk. Beautiful and agile, he thought, yes this was Korda. Expedient and deadly, he pondered this as he fumbled with his clothes. He was certainly devastating when it came to passion.  
  
----------  
  
The car pulled up in front of a six-story building that spanned from the corner of the block back as far as the eye could see. Eri-Kol stepped from the car and admired the detailed facade.  
  
After a few words with the driver, Korda joined him in front of the building and pointed towards the top. "From up there, you can see much of Paris."  
  
"What is this place called?" Eri asked, a wistful smile covering his features.  
  
"La Tour D'Argent." Leaning closer Korda whispered, "The Tower." His eyes flashed at the taller man who seemed mystified. "This is an old place, built a little over 400 years ago. It is filled with history, some of it not so pleasant. It used to be a tower, built for those that dared to go against King Henri the 3rd. It was a place," he lingered on the words, "that few left alive." Taking Eri's arm, they headed inside past the doorman who nodded as he opened the massive wooden structure, and into the first hall, lined with small portraits.  
  
"These are paintings of the past. Those people are long gone. But we here like to keep them in our thoughts, thus we hang pictures to remember." Korda stopped in front of one of a lovely woman, and sighed, "She is beautiful, oui?"  
  
Tilting his gaze on the painting, Eri noted the elaborate clothing and jewels that hung from the woman's graceful neck. She had obviously been a person of great importance on this world -- perhaps royalty or the owner of a large corporation. He examined her features and nodded his agreement, "Yes she is very beautiful." Her soft red hair covered milky white shoulders and the green eyes that sparkled back were filled with joy.  
  
Korda's genuine smile slackened away and his eyes clouded slightly seemingly moved by the mere sight of the woman. Eri got the distinct feeling that Korda knew this woman well, and he waited for him to enlighten upon it, in his way.  
  
Korda sighed. "Ah, but they are all dead now." His tone was once more lighthearted. Without commenting further about the woman, he led Eri on down the hallway. "This is a theater now, within a theater. Its dining rooms afford a most incredible view of Paris. Come." They entered a small lift and a man inside smiled as he asked what floor.  
  
"Cinquième," Korda replied. The man nodded and started the lift up.  
  
When the door opened, they were in a dimly lit room. A short chubby man approached them and upon seeing him, Korda smiled. "Bonjour!"  
  
"Monsieur Korda, je suis ainsi ravi vous sont venus. Il a été trop long lointain. Votre pièce est monsieur prêt. Denis vous verra là, à moins que vous vous inquiétiez pour visualiser la cave?"   
  
"Non, pas ce soir. Nous avons plutôt faim. Je vous ferons confiance pour choisir quelque chose de special."   
  
"Naturellement, ce serait mon monsieur de plaisir."   
  
A young man about Eri's age stepped forward and ushered them towards a hallway that led around the south side of the building. Along the way, the windows offered a view of the city and Eri lingered at each of them as Korda pointed out the sights.  
  
"There are the steeples of Notre-Dame," he paused to watch the young man. "After we sup, I'll take you to the garden floor where you will be able to see all Ile de la Cité."  
  
Eri smiled. The architecture was beautiful. It rather resembled the elegant cities of Alderaan and Naboo. The closest he had ever come to seeing those lovely sights were holovids and photographic databooks. Although Coruscant was considered the Jewel of the Republic, Eri-Kol had often thought of its forest of mammoth skyscrapers rather dull in comparison to the more refined worlds he had read and dreamt about.  
  
"Ah, but you have probably seen far greater than this," Korda smiled back at him. "Come let's dine." He stepped aside and let Eri take the lead behind the other boy.  
  
The young man opened a door into a private room that had only one table. A set of doors opened out onto a small balcony overlooking the river. It was a breathtaking view and both men wandered out to take it in. The warm breeze still fluttered in the late night, and although in the heart of the busy city, it was surprisingly quiet where they stood.  
  
"Merci," Korda nodded to their escort, and he courteously left to check on other things. "It is nice here; stillness in a sea of noise." His eyes softly looked out over the river he had known for so long. This place always made him sentimental and he was rather happy for those thoughts tonight. His mood was good, but he had the nagging reminder of unfinished business and the memories of past, simpler times soothed over the harshness of the present realities.  
  
"You must be starving, mon diable?" Leaning against the rail, Korda's eyes caught the reflection of the candles in the room and sparkled for an instant with astonishing brilliance.  
  
Eri-Kol was momentarily enthralled with his host's changeable eyes. He leaned forward, placing a chaste, yet lingering kiss on Korda's lips. The boy's face was alit with a faint blush as he moved away. He fingered the tail of his braid nervously. "I am hungry," he admitted. Unsure of what else to say, he started to turn back toward their room when Korda grasped his arm and pulled him into a far deeper kiss.  
  
Holding him still with one hand, the immortal traced his fingers along the fine jaw line then down to his throat. His fingers rubbed slowly upwards until Eri's chin tilted slightly. A soft moan rose from Korda as Eri's body pressed closer to his and he reluctantly broke the kiss off as his hands settled down around the firm muscles of his lower back. "Mon Diable is a very good name for you," he whispered seductively as the younger man's eyes vicariously gleamed back. "It means devil -- my devil," he purred into Eri's ear then licked the soft flesh causing the younger man to squirm. A small chuckle rose from deep in his throat as he peered at his companion. "There are angels and devils in this world. You, Eri-Kol, are no angel… so…" Korda's eyes sparkled as he tightened his hold around the boy.  
  
A knock at the door caused Eri to glance over but Korda's eyes never wavered in their rejuvenated lusty hues. "It's the waiter," he hummed sweetly into Eri's neck. "Should we let him in?"  
  
"How long will he wait?" Eri murmured, tipping his head back to give Korda better access.  
  
"As long as he has to," Korda replied, nipping at the Jedi's earlobe. A loud growl issuing from Eri-Kol's belly made Korda look down with a smile. "Your stomach is speaking, jeune homme. We should listen."  
  
Reluctantly, the two parted from the balcony and took their seats.  
  
"Yes." Korda said with an added playful sexual gesture towards Eri, as the waiter entered the room. The waiter froze at the obvious implication, then regained his composure and carefully started placing items on the table.  
  
The entire time Korda smiled wickedly at Eri. At one instant he mouthed a single word, "Tease," which seemed to amuse and delight the Jedi.  
  
After water, a cheese plate and small sticks of toasted bread, heavily smelling of garlic, were brought to the table. The waiter came back and asked if they would care for drinks before dinner. Korda shook his head negatively and inquired as to the specialties of the house that night.  
  
The waiter rambled on in French and Eri concentrated on every word, showing great interest in what was being said except for several inquisitive glances at Korda now and then. Once he was through, the waiter stepped discretely out of the room, leaving the two, time to decide.  
  
"Did you understand any of that?" Korda asked with a knowing smile.  
  
Eri shook his head. He was picking up bits and pieces of French in the past few hours, but the waiter's words were spoken too quickly to decipher.  
  
"Do you have any particular food you like?" Korda asked, taking a small sip from his glass of water.  
  
Eri-Kol thought for a moment. His favorite food at the Temple was grilled kroyie and mashed metpoes with muja pie for dessert. He wasn't entirely sure whether those foods were common on this world. Kroyie was native to the planet Kashyyyk and had only recently been introduced to other worlds. "I like olmeer," he offered. Olmeer were marine animals used for food that were common on a number of different planets. Although he didn't see any droids harvesting olmeer, he did notice a lot of water in the vicinity.  
  
The eyes gazing at Eri's were for the first time, truly puzzled as Korda sat back in his chair and thoughtfully rubbed his goatee. Taking a deep breath and letting it slowly out with a sigh, he looked back over at the young man who was nibbling on one of the bread sticks.  
  
"Dip it in that, it's better that way." Korda pointed at the dip. The other man dipped the stick and munched on it greedily. He looked truly famished, Korda thought. For a brief moment, he wondered how long the boy had gone without food during his journey. That could be easily remedied, he thought, and went back to pondering what Eri might like to eat.  
  
"I'm sorry to say that olmeer is not on the menu tonight, Eri," Korda said disappointedly. "It may not be in season," he chuckled, unwilling to admit he had no idea what the young man had asked for. Glancing thoughtfully, he offered a solution. "I'll order for you. There are several things offered tonight that are specialties of this country."  
  
Eri nodded enthusiastically. He loved it when the Temple cooks tried out new recipes. Some of his friends and the older masters balked at new dishes being served in the dining hall, but Eri never did. He figured it was the chance he never had to experience new cultures. He grabbed another breadstick and watched Korda mull over the decision.  
  
Before long, a gentle knock sounded on the door. "Oui," Korda said, still reading over the menu. The waiter stepped into the room and moved to the side of the table.  
  
The waiter remained patiently, smiling now and then at Eri. He reasoned this man was either a wealthy aristocrat or model, maybe even a rock or movie star. Whoever he was, he'd never seen Monsieur Korda with him before, and he'd been a regular ever since the waiter had started working here. This enticingly seductive youth in a finely tailored suit was not Korda's usual dinning companion. Their subtle and not so subtle glances left little to the imagination as to what they were to each other and the young waiter grinned shamelessly at Eri whenever the chance arose, flashing him little flutters of eyelashes now and again. He wouldn't mind bedding this guy; he was gorgeous, stunning in every way and with such taste in attire. He figured what the hell; take a chance, if anything he might get a nice tip out of it as long as he was not too obvious.  
  
Korda peered up at the waiter, ready to place the order and caught him in the act of flirting. Taking a deep breath, he cleared his throat.  
  
"Vous êtes monsieur prêt?" the waiter asked, turning his full attention quickly to Korda.  
  
"Oui, je suis," his voice was dangerously on-edge and the waiter stepped back and took on a professional posture.  
  
"Pour des apéritifs apportez, hmm?" he looked a bit flustered, then finished with a decisive tone. "Un de tout!"   
  
"Oui monsieur," the waiter said with a touch of surprise. "Et pour le repas?"   
  
"Le canard pour mon ami ici." Korda looked mischievously at the waiter, "Ou peut-être les cuisses de grenouilles?"   
  
The waiter looked over at Eri who's facial expression remained unchanged, "Monsieur, je recommanderais fortement le canard ce soir."   
  
Eri nodded then quickly looked at Korda, who was grinning approvingly back at him. He returned the grin and reconfirmed his choice, "Yes that would be fine."  
  
"An excellent choice sir!" Upon seeing Eri's surprise that he spoke English, the waiter flashed him a mischievous smile.  
  
"Et vous monsieur?"   
  
"Tournedos au Xeres," Korda said affirmably.  
  
"Monsieur bien choisi très bon. L'administrateur de vin sera ici momentanément." He nodded and left the room, glancing back just before he closed the door to smile at Eri.  
  
"Handsome boy, if somewhat brazen," Korda said, tilting his head toward the door.  
  
Eri-Kol blushed as he picked up his glass of water. Korda had noticed the looks he'd given the attractive young waiter. Glancing over the rim of the glass, he noticed that Korda's eyes darkened with an emotion that resembled anger, but then seemed indifferent as they fixed solidly on him. The water, despite being deliciously cold, did very little to hinder the blush that was climbing his cheeks because of the scrutiny.  
  
"I'd enjoy watching the two of you together," Korda said silkily. "You'd enjoy taking him in my bed, wouldn't you?"  
  
Eri's cheeks were now burning with a fierce blush. Korda was only smiling back at him with that same unreadable expression in his eyes. A ripple of apprehension shivered along his spine. It was impossible to know if Korda was angry or not.  
  
"I'd let you," Korda continued. "You could do whatever you wanted to him, but know this:" He leaned forward in his seat, his intense stare unwavering. "I'd kill him afterward. You are mine. Understand?"  
  
Eri-Kol leaned forward in his seat as well. "Oui," he said huskily, grinning at the pleasure on Korda's face when he spoke in French.  
  
The grin was not returned but Korda did ease back into his chair as the wine steward knocked and entered the room.  
  
"Monsieur Renault a suggéré les vins suivants pour votre repas. Beaune pour les apéritifs, un cru Cote de Castillon," he hesitated seeming not certain if these wines were agreeable as Korda had not moved to acknowledge him. "Et, un Romanée 1874." Standing nervously, he glanced back and forth at both men and cleared his throat.  
  
Korda's eyes fixed evenly on Eri's. Unmoved by the younger man's growing smile, he finally waved his approval, sending the steward hurriedly from the room.  
  
"Voulez apprendre plus Français?" he said softly. "Then again, you already know the only word the counts: oui!" He chuckled and leaned further back in the chair watching Eri's pensive reaction.  
  
The young man was doing everything save calling upon the Force to keep from squirming under the scrutiny. Why was it that he felt himself spiraling out of control with every passing moment he spent with this man? It felt dangerous, and utterly thrilling. He sat back, watching Korda's unwavering gaze. "I have a question for you," he said softly.  
  
Korda sat up a bit straighter, and threaded his fingers together thoughtfully. "You may ask me anything you like."  
  
Eri chewed on his bottom lip, trying to compose his thoughts. There were so many questions that he didn't know where to start. "You spoke of your masters earlier and how one was... very cruel. How is it that you..." he paused, trying to figure out the right wording for the question. "How is it that you came into so much wealth?" He shook his head. How incredibly rude of him to speak of material things so soon after their first meeting! "What I mean is, how is that you escaped his control to live so independently?"  
  
It amused him that Eri found it so uncomfortable asking something like this, so he let the boy wait for several moments before acknowledging the question with a generous smile. There was no reason to tell him the truth, Korda thought, not now. Eri didn't know he was immortal and to reveal that this master had lost his head by his hand was not going to be easy to explain.  
  
"He died," he finally answered. "And I inherited his possessions, so to speak. He left everything to me, so I guess my years of service paid off. He had no family. After all my years with him," his eyes softened, "I suppose he considered me his family. As I told you earlier, I learned much from him even though I did not approve or agree with all his methods. I used this knowledge," he spoke nonchalantly, "to gain what I have today."  
  
Leaning back in the chair, his eyes reverted to their icy, aloof appearance. He tapped a finger on the table and grinned, waiting for the boy to digest his half-truth.  
  
Eri mulled over the answer in silence. So this world's master and apprentice system involved inheritance and legacy. It was very different from what he knew from the Temple. From the earliest years of his life, he knew that he would never personally own anything of real value. Treasures, to the Jedi, were communal property that were partaken of by everyone. If something could not be shared, it was considered useless and shunned. This was one of his greatest disagreements with the Jedi code.  
  
A knock upon the door broke the silence. The wine steward entered, carrying a bottle wrapped in white linen. He placed the bottle down to show Korda the label, before opening it. A brief glance at the bottle was as long as Korda's eyes left Eri's, until a glass was placed in front of him to await his approval. A brief sniff and taste, and he nodded, with this the steward filled both guest's glasses and then left the room.  
  
Eri picked up his glass and repeated Korda's gesture of sniff then taste. He swallowed hard against the unfamiliar taste of alcohol in his mouth. This aspect of life on Earth would be hard to get used to. He looked up to notice Korda's eyes had not left him. He cleared his throat nervously, wondering if he should dare break this uncomfortable silence again. He quickly decided and spoke again. "I have another question."  
  
Korda nodded slowly, giving permission.  
  
"Have you taken an apprentice?" He asked quietly.  
  
Amanda came to mind instantly, then several others followed. A slow procession of past students drudged across his thoughts leaving him a bit reminiscent. There had been many, some he still called allies and others he'd kill if he ever saw them again.  
  
Taking a sip from his glass Korda set it down and ran one finger over the rim until it hummed out a high-pitched note. Peering over at Eri as the tone altered slightly and echoed in the room, he whispered, "Crystal sings like nothing else." He mused, "It's not that rare, but it takes a skilled artisan to make such a fine piece of work. Apprentices are not that rare, but like the artisan of crystal; it takes a skilled master to instill what they must know. It is just," he smiled, "a simple truth."  
  
His smile broadened as he placed both hands back down on his lap, and closed his eyes for a moment. "Yes, I have had several apprentices, but," his eyes opened sharply peering back at Eri, "not now."  
  
Eri sat back in his seat, a thoughtful furrow forming between his brows. Several apprentices. Masters like Yoda and Yaddle had several former apprentices. It was natural for them; they had life spans approaching a thousand standard years. For a human Jedi, the average was two, perhaps three depending on the health of the Master. The man sitting across from him didn't look nearly old enough to have taken several. Unless the length of apprenticeship was different on this world?  
  
"You look troubled, mon diable," Korda purred. "Did I not answer your questions?"  
  
Eri-Kol nodded, but the contemplative look didn't leave his face. There was so much he could learn from this man if he were permitted to partake of that wisdom. His mind again went back to the lesson in the car about balance. Did he have enough skill, enough strength of character, to offer anything in return for that knowledge? Would his asking result in an unbalanced relationship, one doomed to fail as with his Jedi master?  
  
"You ask things of me, for some sort of reason. Comparison perhaps, of how it is for you in your world." Korda leaned an elbow onto the table and rested his chin upon an upturned palm. His eyes had lost their darker impassive edge, appearing more thoughtful and concerned. "But you *must* know that I am not like you? I can only offer you what it is like for me. Whether it is of use to you," he grinned, knowing that he hadn't really divulged anything more than hints, "only you can know. I do know by looking at you there is something…" Reaching over slowly, he cupped Eri's cheek, thumb rubbing slowly over his lips. "What is it you really wish to ask me?"  
  
This time Eri-Kol did squirm under the scrutiny. Surely, what hopes he held in his heart for Korda to share with him couldn't be asked for... they must be offered. Still, their time together was short and would likely slip away if the issue wasn't addressed. For the first time on this trip, Eri was truly and completely unsure of how to proceed. To ask and be rejected was a terrifying and real possibility. Still, Korda had asked him to be honest. The eyes gazing back at him were friendly and interested. He took a deep breath and another sip of wine for courage.  
  
"I've been thinking..." Eri began. "I want to leave the Jedi path." It was the first time he had ever spoken his inner thoughts aloud. It was terrifying, yet strangely liberating to do so.  
  
Korda sat back, a slight elevation of an eyebrow the only reaction to Eri's words. He'd hinted at this in his letters, but to hear the words spoken, laid out bluntly, was what the immortal had truly desired. Still the timing surprised him. He'd reasoned this was something for a future talk, perhaps after Eri-Kol had seen more of the pleasures denied him at the Temple. Not wishing to disrupt this revelation, Korda stayed silent, his eyes filled with empathy.  
  
"It's hard because... it's all I know," Eri admitted. "I've discovered my birth planet in the Temple records. It is a world ravaged by civil wars. I also discovered that my family has been dead for many years." He took another sip of wine. "I know that by taking me away, the Jedi saved my life but... I can't help feeling that I wasn't given a choice."  
  
"Obviously, this is not something that I can confide in the masters with," Eri continued. "I really don't know anyone else outside the Temple and with no family..." He glanced up at Korda shyly. "If I am to strike out on my own, I need knowledge beyond the Jedi ways. I want to be a success and own the fine things denied to me now."  
  
How oddly similar this boy's situation was to that of his own, so long ago. Its harsh certainty sent a shiver through Korda and his eyes fluttered shut for a brief moment of contemplation before he quietly spoke, "You were not given a choice, and in life you'll find this is often the case. But for every choice not made by your will, there shall be many that are, and in the end, they balance each other off. Balance is crucial in all things."  
  
Eri nodded, understanding the return to the discussion of balance. Worriedly, he fidgeted in his seat, fingering the tablecloth absently. He had spoken his heart fully and discovered that the process wasn't as hard as he had feared. The difficult part, he realized, was finding out whether or not Korda would accept.  
  
Leaning forward, Korda placed a reassuring hand over Eri's and in a soft, confident manner addressed the Jedi. "I am not entirely sure of what you seek from me, guidance or sanctuary."  
  
Eri looked as if he would speak but Korda's hand went to his lips, hushing them with a gentle brush of fingers. Their eyes met. Brown eyes, painstakingly beautiful in their inquisitiveness to blue-green, exacting in their silent wisdom. Now was the time for disclosure, Korda reasoned, truth without shrouded illusion to shadow the sincerity of his feelings. "In your letters, you spoke of feelings, misgivings towards being cloistered. I read and knew that you wanted more than this life you are bound to, however, I also know the impatience of youth. You are fearful that if you take the final steps, to be what it is they have trained you for, you may let pass the many other things life can offer. You have just said this yourself, so my reasoning has been sound as far as this part of your nature is concerned." He sighed, and softly continued. "You see perhaps a chance to experience some of these things here with me," he paused noting the subtle glimmer of Eri's eyes.  
  
Rising, Korda walked around the table and looked attentively at the young man. His hand leisurely tilted Eri's chin, until their eyes met. Korda's gaze was patient… hopeful for something he had not risked dreaming for in centuries, and utterly amazed it was going so smoothly, so easily with this boy. He'd planned for this opportunity but never thought it would come so soon after meeting Eri. His plan was working far better than he'd imagined.  
  
"It is not true what you say. You do know one outside of the Temple -- me. And just as you, I have no family, so to speak. I shall restate what I said in my letters. Anything you desire, I shall willingly give to you. You need only ask and it is yours. Is this what you desire, sanctuary?" His hand entwining around Eri's and he placed lingering kisses on it.  
  
Eri-Kol smiled with relief. It had gone far better than he had feared it might. He gazed up earnestly at Korda. "I want you to teach me about business... about the art of making money. I'm a good student. I have the skills taught to me by the Temple masters. I have…"  
  
He was cut off by a short knock upon the door. Korda placed another kiss upon their joined hands. "Wait… think." He smiled down at Eri. "Entrent," Korda said unhesitatingly.  
  
Two waiters entered, one carrying the food while the other removed the partially eaten cheese and breadsticks from the table. The food was placed on the serving stand and as one waiter re-filled the empty glasses, the other diligently laid the delicacies before them.  
  
Korda looked down at the table full of food with delight. He was sure his young guest would enjoy sampling from it. "C'est très bien," he murmured in dismissal.  
  
Eri-Kol sat up straighter in his chair, watching the young waiter get ready to depart. He frowned, remembering how the attention this man had paid him earlier had caught Korda's attention. It was this and the lingering need to prove his abilities that prompted him to a quick decision. He shot an amused glance at Korda. "Sir," he said, motioning the waiter to come closer.  
  
"Yes, sir?" he asked, slipping easily back into his thickly accented English. His eyes sparkled mischievously at the handsome Jedi.  
  
With another challenging glance at Korda, who was casually sipping his wine, Eri leaned closer to the waiter. He gathered the Force around him then spoke. "Your jacket is on fire."  
  
"Mon dieu!" the waiter gasped, and tore off his fine jacket, quickly dropping it on the floor and stomping on it.  
  
Choking on the wine he'd just swallowed, Korda glared at the waiter then over at Eri. What had he done to cause this kind of reaction? He could not help but chuckle at the obviously hysterical waiter. He didn't like him anyway and seeing him jumping up and down on a perfectly normal coat, making a total fool of himself was amusing. He sat back and laughed, unable to contain his great pleasure at this show.  
  
"Oh! Now your shirt as aflame as well," Eri continued, trying to contain his smile.  
  
The waiter cried out in panic as he ripped off his shirt. He jumped around in a frenzy trying to extinguish imaginary flames.  
  
Eri-Kol dropped the Force-control over the waiter's mind as quickly as he had seized it. He picked up his glass of wine and pretended to act shocked as the waiter looked down at his state of undress.  
  
Looking mortified, he gathered up his discarded clothing hurriedly while muttering apologies in both French and English. He didn't stop asking for forgiveness until he had closed the door behind him.  
  
Eri-Kol met Korda's gaze with unflinching attention. "Like I said, I have the skills taught to me by the masters," he murmured.  
  
Recovering his composure, Korda wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes before narrowing them on Eri. "I see!" he chuckled. His delight was apparent and the soft trace of fingers along Eri's face added further proof. "You have many talents, first the boots and now this. These are things done with some power you hold." He peered over inquisitively. "If you stay here, and you are welcome to..." He paused, deep in thought.  
  
There was the nagging question about this power of Eri's floating on the tip of his tongue; he wanted to know what it was and how it worked. Such a power could be beneficial in many ways for his business ventures as well as a tool against other immortals. Eri's staying made everything easier; he would gain what knowledge he could from him, and in return, he would teach Eri everything he knew about the fine science of making money. He smiled at the simplicity of this arrangement, the balance of it. He'd wait, before asking more about this power. There is time, he thought, be patient and careful. Best not to seem over-anxious for this knowledge.  
  
Hesitating only for a moment, his eyes searched the boy's for something, finding that mask of innocence in them, he smiled then lowered his head before going on. "I would enjoy teaching you what I know." He looked back up with a calm gaze. "Perhaps, there are things you will share with me." He glanced musingly towards the door then back at Eri's smiling face. "I'm a fairly expeditious learner as well." His grin broadened as his hand trailed along the side of Eri's neck. "This is for you to decide. If you stay, it would be part of the bargain between us." Leaning back in his chair, he started to chuckle again. "I don't know if we shall see another waiter tonight." He peered lasciviously over the table. "Not that it's a bad thing."  
  
Eri grinned. He was positive the young man would be too embarrassed to show his face at their table again. He knew what he had done was needlessly cruel and unseemly for a Jedi, but it had achieved his goal. He could sense Korda's newfound respect for his abilities and his increased willingness to train him.  
  
"Now," Korda said, breaking Eri from his thoughts, "we eat!"  
  
Eri-Kol looked down at the veritable feast covering the entire table. Truthfully, he didn't know where to start. He watched Korda pick up a plate close to him and sniff the steam rising from the food with obvious relish.  
  
"These are stuffed mushrooms, filled with crabmeat and topped with cheese." Reaching over the table, feeding Eri one of the steaming morsels, Korda then sat back his hands upturned, "Good?"  
  
Eri nodded his approval and eyed the next dish.  
  
"Try this," Korda forked one of the snails and dipped it into the butter before offering it to Eri.  
  
The boy's face scrunched up as he inspected the bit of unrecognizable food clinging to the fork. He opened up and took it but didn't like it and had a hard time getting it down. "The mushrooms were better," he said, grabbing his glass of wine and taking a large gulp to wash down the last of the taste.  
  
"Hmm, let's see. Ah, now this you'll enjoy." A wily grin crossed Korda's face as he moved a metal plate in front of Eri. On it set several shells with something inside of them.  
  
Eri peered down at them then back up at the immortal, "What are these?" his face whitened a bit upon closer inspection of this food. In all honesty, they looked like miniature space slugs with their slimy, boneless anatomy.  
  
Sitting back in the chair chuckling at Eri's obvious leeriness towards the half-shelled mollusk, Korda sipped his wine and pointed to a small saucer of spicy." Huîtres, ah, Oysters." he grinned. "Put a little of that one them, then some of that lemon." Eri looked around the table and Korda pointed to the fruit. "Then pick it up and let it slide off the shell into your mouth."  
  
The Jedi didn't move. Korda leaned forward and took one of the oysters, demonstrating how it was done. "They're really quite good," he smiled, sitting back to watch.  
  
The young man's eyes wavered uneasily, but he prepared the oyster as he'd seen Korda do. He opened his mouth, his hand hovering just at the brink of letting the slimy mass slide in, and then he hesitated, looking down at it nervously.  
  
"Don't look at it." Korda peered wickedly over the table. "Just eat. They are supposed to increase one's stamina."  
  
As the cold mass slid into his mouth, Eri's eyes tightly shut, but as he tasted the mix of sweetness, hot and sour, he actual enjoyed it and let the oyster slide down his throat. "This is good!" he said honestly as he reached for another.  
  
"Of course," Korda pushed the entire plate to him. "You have them, then." He grinned while smoothing some of the Paté and Truffles on a flat cracker.  
  
For a few minutes, the pair dinned quietly. Eri devoured the oysters then took bites of everything on the table except the snails, while Korda nibbled on Paté and an occasional shrimp. Reaching over to top off the younger man's glass of wine, Korda grinned. "This is not the meal, by the way." His eyes sparkled cheerfully at the Jedi's surprised reaction.  
  
"There's more?" Eri sat back and sipped the wine. "Really?" Such extravagances he thought, all this food, and there was still more to come!  
  
"Really, these are just appetizers, pre entrees." His host stood and strolled over to the window. "The French enjoy their food and wine immensely," he chuckled. "Eating and drinking are second only to love." Turning to face his companion, he grinned, "Or lust, if that is the case."  
  
Eri-Kol reached across the table for a shrimp, and stood up to join Korda at the window. Even at the late hour, the city was still bustling. It wasn't all that different from Coruscant, only that it lacked the swarms of buzzing air transports filling the skies.  
  
"I hope you saved room for the entree." Korda regarded him with darkened eyes.  
  
"And for dessert?" Eri whispered.  
  
"We will make our own," Korda murmured, pulling the boy closer to him by his braid. The immortal nibbled on the boy's full, tempting lips, savoring the taste of wine and spice before delving deeper with his tongue. The tastes were richer there.... maddeningly delicious. The boy was devastating; he gave of himself completely, even in a kiss. Korda luxuriated in the feel of the long, hard body melting against his.  
  
A knock on the door disrupted the moment, and Korda pulled away. He chuckled at the disappointed sound Eri made at the intrusion. "Oui!" he called over his shoulder, then drew the boy once again toward the table.  
  
Entering the private dinning room, the wine steward carried two bottles wrapped in linen. He placed them on the table. "Messieurs, je fais confiance que le Beaune était agréable?"   
  
A nod from Korda, and he went on, a diminutive smile indicating his relief. "Ce sont deux de nos meilleurs vins," he cleared the glasses and opened bottle from the table and replaced them with larger glasses. "Ce n'est pas souvent que je suis invité à présenter l'une ou l'autre de ceux-ci," He showed both bottles to Korda then Eri.  
  
"Si vous, parler Anglais. Il est le Français d' étude juste." Korda nodded towards Eri with an indulgent smile.  
  
Pouring a small amount in Eri's glass, he smiled and explained to him in broken English the history of the wine. "Here is now the ancestor of white Bordeaux, a Château d'Yquem vintage 1871, it is most delicate in flavor, a perfect match for the dinner you have selected.  
  
Korda added softly in a voice filled with predilection, "1871, the year when gods and the heavens had favored the Sauternes quite particularly." His grin broadened when the steward nodded with fervent agreement.  
  
Eri smiled up at the energetic server and then over at Korda. His hand went to the glass but the steward gently waved him away. "Oh no, please sir, let it breathe for a minute. It has been locked away in this bottle for over a century!"  
  
"My friend is eager, he'll learn," glancing at the steward Korda chuckled.  
  
The young Jedi's hand slipped quickly off the glass back to his lap and he looked up, trying to hide his embarrassment.  
  
"Ah sir, not to worry." the steward said patiently. "We all have to start someplace. Consider it a extravagance that you have such a extraordinary chance to start with this wine." He added with a touch of bravado, "You don't really have to wait, it is just best to."  
  
Eri's smile easily returned and he gazed at Korda as the other bottle of wine was presented then poured. Korda's eyes met the steward's and he appeared to be quietly focused on what the man was telling him about the Romanée 1874. However, just as the wine steward was starting to tell Eri it was time to try the wine, he felt Korda's toes nudge on his leg and his attention drifted.  
  
His dark brown eyes focused across the table, trying to ascertain what the immortal was up to. The steward repeated himself, "Sir, the wine, you may try it now!" His attention refocused to the wine and a small blush crossed his features as he sipped. All the time Korda's eyes flickered playfully back at him, focused and unwavering in their intensity.  
  
The aroma of the vintage wine was intoxicating and he momentarily lingered over it. Sipping it slowly, he was surprised by its dry, semi-sweetness, not at all like the other wines he had tried this evening. A sudden pressure on his groin just as he was swallowing, caused him to choke and spit out some of the wine. As it dribbled down his chin Korda's foot slipped away. Leaning back in the chair, he showed only concern at Eri's apparent dislike of the fine drink.  
  
The wine steward gasped, and handed Eri a fresh linen towel. "Ce n'est pas satisfaisant?" he asked, aghast at the thought of having to dispose of such an exceptional bottle of wine. He looked quickly over at Korda, then back down at the younger man. "Sir… perhaps… a sweeter wine?" he asked sheepishly.  
  
Across the table, Korda sat quietly sipping his wine, a small evil grin creeping over his lips. He knew it was a petty thing to do but he'd been in a mischievous mood ever since Eri had tormented the waiter and it was priceless to see the shocked looks on both Eri's and the steward's faces.  
  
As he wiped the wine from himself, Eri glared over at Korda noting his grin. "It's fine, really!" he glanced over at the nervous steward. "I just… "  
  
Korda reached over, taking the glass from Eri and sipped the wine. He nodded at the steward and smiled back across the table, "As I said, he's just too eager." He chuckled while setting the glass down, his hand patting Eri's affectionately before moving away.  
  
Nodding with some uncertainly the steward left the room rather uneasily.  
  
"You're charming when flushed." The immortal purred then leaned over and placed a lingering kiss on Eri before he could react.  
  
Eri's thought of making a witty retort died with the feel of Korda's lips on his own. So, he wasn't the only one that enjoyed playing pranks. "You're very funny," he muttered with mock annoyance as soon as the kiss ended.  
  
----------  
  
Downstairs, a heated discussion was underway. The waiter had approached the manager in the pantry and was vividly describing what had happened to him. His gesturing and tone left no doubt that he was not only mortified but also confused and displeased with the goings on. He shook his head negatively several times as the manager quietly asked questions, trying to determine what had happened.  
  
"You are certain that your coat was on fire?" The manager turned his scrutinizing eyes downward, examining waiter's clothes.  
  
"Yes, then my shirt!" He grabbed his shirtsleeve and nodded toward the place he was sure it had been on fire.  
  
"Well," the manager cleared his throat while peering over at one of the sauté chefs who was smiling cheerfully at the entire discussion, obviously enjoying seeing the waiter sweat. "I'm not at all saying that you didn't believe this, but they are not on fire now and I see nothing to indicate they were." His tone changed to one of slight disbelief and soothing calmness. "You have not been nipping at Port again have you?"  
  
The waiter's face flushed and he flung his arms up in the air waving them wildly. "No! I tell you I was on fire!"  
  
The other men looked at each other and chuckled.  
  
"I tell you, something odd is going on up there!" he insisted.  
  
Just then, the wine steward came down the stairs mumbling to himself. "How can a bottle of our best wine not suit such a boy? It is outrageous." He looked up and saw the manager and frowned. "If Monsieur Korda was not a regular here…"  
  
"You too?" the manager winced then glanced over to the sauté chef who was now laughing. "You, back to work!" The chef made a rude gesture with his finger and went back into the kitchen.  
  
"Now as for you two, I have no clue as to why this is such a problem. Monsieur Korda has never been any trouble and he is a very good customer!"  
  
The waiter jumped in to defend himself. "It is the boy with him, not Monsieur Korda. There is something not right… "  
  
"Yes, it is the boy! He spit out Château d'Yquem!" the wine steward growled.  
  
The other two men gasped.  
  
"Yes, can you believe this? I have never been so embarrassed in all my years here. Monsieur Korda tactfully accepted the wine, but… "  
  
The manager's eyes widened, "Oh, this cannot be! That is one of our best wines. I picked that wine out myself. You," he nodded towards the steward, "make certain it is satisfactory when the dinner is brought. As for you, you will serve the dinner, and I will hear nothing more of this flaming jacket or you can just draw your severance pay. Do you understand?"  
  
The frazzled waiter nodded and headed into the kitchen where he was greeted by roars of laughter and chides from the chefs.  
  
----------  
  
"Do you know how they serve your meal here, Eri?" Korda asked despite knowing that Eri would have no clue.  
  
Eri sipped the wine that he was growing extremely fond of and played along. "No. How?"  
  
"They present it tableside." The immortal grinned. "The Chef prepares it almost to completion, but the waiter finishes it off so that you may watch. It's flambéed with brandy and orange liquor." Korda's grin widened.  
  
"What is flambéed?" Eri questioned as he sipped his wine eagerly.  
  
Korda dipped his finger into the wine and flicked it over the candle. The flame rose and he chuckled. "It is drenched with the liquor, and ignited."  
  
Eri-Kol nearly choked on the wine again. Spluttering, he fumbled for the napkin he had used earlier. "Let's hope he doesn't set himself on fire!" He laughed as soon as he managed to compose himself.  
  
"I'm sure you have some magic to prevent that from occurring, mon diable," Korda purred.  
  
The familiar knock came once again upon the door, and two waiters entered. The wine steward followed, all looked a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"We are under attack, oui!" Korda chuckled.  
  
Eri laughed and sat back. It took all of his concentration to school his face into a calm mask while the assistant waiter went to business clearing away the half-eaten appetizers and replacing them with the next course. He turned to him and saw the slow, careful way he was preparing the bird.  
  
While the wait staff was eyeing him warily, Eri noticed that Korda's eyes were glued on him as well. They looked pensive, almost expectant, waiting to see his next move. Eri picked up his wineglass, taking a sip to hide his smile as he called the Force to his aid again. This time he sent a vivid image to Korda's mind of himself only hours before, kneeling between his legs, worshiping his firm shaft with lips and tongue.  
  
The image was enough to bring a gasp to Korda's lips. He set his glass down quickly before he dropped it. He could feel that hot mouth engulfing him again, the rising steam, Eri's wet hands stroking his thighs. He could smell the fine oils in the water. No wonder the waiter had reacted so violently to this boy's magic!  
  
"Monsieur, êtes-vous bien?" Korda was jolted back to the moment by the waiter's question. The waiter had finished presenting Eri with his entree and now waiting for approval. The waiter was looking between the two men worriedly, very eager to depart the room.  
  
"Oui, c'est bon." Korda replied, a bit hoarsely. He glared at Eri, who had begun already sampling from his entree.  
  
What a very odd night it's been, the waiter thought as he closed the door behind him. The two men within were still locked in a silent stare down.  
  
For agonizingly long moments, there was silence between them. Korda leaned back against his chair and Eri calmly ate his meal, now and again peering up through thick eyelashes at him. Knowing the effect his dabbling in the Force had on Korda he was having a hard time keeping a straight face and decided not to try. A sly grin crept across the corners of his mouth and he let the other man know he was enjoying this. "The food is very good!" he said cheerily. Then with a touch of concern added, "Aren't you hungry?"  
  
For an instant Korda's face flushed then seemed to glower. He looked away, tapping his fingers absentmindedly on the table. Still feeling the effects of the younger man's power, he was a bit troubled and more than a little irritated that Eri had been able to use this so easily on him. Small game as it may be to the Jedi, it was bothersome to the immortal and he was perplexed as to what to do. It was brutally apparent to Korda that this power was something that he could not control or stop the boy from using. The idea of being able to alter another's thoughts even realities was intriguing, but also incisive as to its results. It was also crystal clear to Korda, that if this power could be learned, he would have such an advantage over other immortals.  
  
He was suddenly keenly aware that his distraction was showing. Eri's piercing eyes were focused intently upon him, frustrating him even further. Taking a tentative breath, he smiled amiably at his dinning companion. Time to teach the boy something about his new master, he decided. Not here, during dinner, for the moment he'd sooth things over.  
  
"I'm ravenous," Korda's voice hid the turbulence of his thoughts with a voracious tone. "And when we finish here, I plan to satisfy that hunger."  
  
The eyes watching Eri were tempestuous, fiery, and completely focused on their prey, a look he had not seen in Korda until this moment. They silently invoked power and danger, the utter certainty that Korda was not a man who would accept being trifled with. He could sense the man's agitation in the Force, not to mention the quick, stabbing motions he made with his fork. Eri had toyed with Korda in jest, but he knew that he had overstepped his boundaries. The Force could have a powerful effect on those not trained to resist its influence. Abashed at the result of his behavior, Eri turned his full attention upon his meal.  
  
----------  
  
After dinner, Korda ordered them both Napoleon Brandy and took Eri up to the rooftop gardens. From there, île de la Cité and île St Louis, the Seine, and the Cathedral of Notre Dame could be viewed. The gardens offered a peacefully quiet place high above the city, their lush vegetation affording small crannies of privacy. After they had walked along the outer path Korda led Eri to one of the secluded spots and pointed out several of the more prominent landmarks.  
  
"That is the Eiffel Tower, that river is called the Seine, and you have already seen the Cathedral," he spoke cheerfully. "This island is the oldest part of Paris, it was first settled over two thousand years ago. Those towers over there are the medieval towers of the Conciergerie. It used to be a prison. Marie Antoinette was held there during the Revolution. Ah, a nasty place," he chuckled. "And if you look over there, those arches," he slipped an arm around Eri's shoulder redirecting him, "are of the Pont Neuf, the oldest bridge in Paris."  
  
Eri peered out at the bridge, stepping down several tiered steps to get closer to the edge for a better look. Korda stood behind him and wrapped an arm around the front of his shoulders, gently squeezing him. He whispered secretly into the younger man's ear. "And there is île St. Louis, the most romantic part of Paris. I'll take you there." His hand gently brushed under Eri's jacket along his ribs. "But only if you promise to behave yourself."  
  
Eri turned his head and was greeted by those same intense eyes from earlier. He shivered slightly at their compelling presence and Korda's short velvet laugh did little to ease a sudden edgy feeling that overtook the Jedi.  
  
Slipping his hand a bit lower, he found the object Eri had been secretly carrying concealed within his jacket. "Or perhaps it's not in your nature to do as you're told?" Korda's hand left the lightsaber dismissively as he moved to face the boy. He smiled softly and took Eri's empty glass, placing it along side his own on the ledge. "You told me you are a rule breaker, however…" He took hold of the boy's arms, pulling him into an unyielding embrace. They stood so close their lips almost touched, but as Eri leaned closer to capture the sweetness of Korda's lips, the immortal leaned away. "I'll have you know that my rules you won't break… that is, if you wish to learn from me."  
  
Korda's strong hand soothingly rubbed along Eri's neck, suddenly grasping him firmly under the chin, squeezing just enough to cause discomfort. In a low, intimidating voice, novel to this relationship, he stated, "First rule, never use your gift to toy with me like you did at dinner." A perverse smile materialized, then quickly disappeared from Korda's face as he finished, "I punish people when they break my rules." The hand loosened and he stepped away from the stunned boy but his eyes remained fixed like daggers cutting into Eri's soul.  
  
For a moment, a flame of rebellion sparked in the boy's eyes, turning into narrow, spitting venom. The look disappeared as quickly as it came and a calm mask of acceptance settled over the young man's features. Powerful and frivolous, Korda mused. He had skill and talent beyond his tender years, but no will to control it. Like a wild stallion, his power would need to be contained and refined. The boy lacked a master willing to take a firm hand. Unlike that master, Korda would not be cowed by tricks and lies.  
  
"I won't do it again," Eri murmured.  
  
Korda regarded the boy thoughtfully. "Yes, you will," he replied. "I know you will." His eyes swept the Paris scenery. "You feel the need to test me. That is the nature of the relationship you seek with me. You will find that I am not an easy man to break. Can I expect the same of you?"  
  
"I won't fail you."  
  
"Good," he said simply. The true tests, he knew, were to come later. In time, he would know of Eri's true commitment. For now, words would have to stand on their own merit.  
  
The manager from earlier came towards then, rushing past several other quests as they ambled down one of the rooftop paths. "Monsieur Korda, je suis très désolé de vous déranger," he said in a low but breathless voice. "Votre chauffeur m'a demandé de vous donner ce monsieur. Il dit que vous devez venir." He handed Korda a note and stepped back.  
  
Korda's face showed no emotion as he read the note. His people had found the missing money but at a high cost, Charles was dead. The details weren't there, but it mattered little, it was enough to know his long time friend and mentor was gone. His heart sank, threatening to shatter the anger that was steadily encasing it.  
  
Charles had brought him to Paris for the first time, centuries ago. He had shown Korda the city, its wealthy side and the endless potential within their ranks.  
  
---- "The finer points of finance and investments, André, this is what you are good at." ---- Charles had told him in those early days when they had shared rooms over the D'Ermaunt Tavern.  
  
Korda stared blindly at the note in his hand. // No Charles, it was always your forte really, and I just followed, absorbing everything that you taught me. //  
  
It was Charles who had always been brilliant at this. He made an excellent teacher, patient and forgiving even when he learned of Korda's dabbling on the illegal side of business.  
  
---- Charles had laughed it off lightly. "You shall get yourself into nothing but trouble, mon cher. But it is your way. You are a wolf amidst the flock, and there is no shepherd smart enough to catch you." ----  
  
Korda always knew that he never approved of his shady dealings and that the older immortal always worried for him. It had been this way since their first meeting, centuries ago, when Charles had found him hiding-out on the fringes of western culture. Charles had come upon the younger immortal soon after Korda had left the Far East. He'd taken him under his guidance, never wavering in this responsibility in all the years that followed. It had been so long since anyone had cared, loved, and taken the time to share things, listened to his dreams; he'd done all these things and Korda owed him.  
  
When Charles had finally retired from high finance, he'd set himself up nicely in his quiet shop. Yet, still he dealt with only the very rich of Europe. He knew Charles could have never lived a commonplace life, there had to be wealth around him. It clung to him like a fine garment; he attracted it, like a bee to honey.  
  
Charles had always stayed away from the game, only fighting when necessary, this too he had taught Korda.  
  
---- "Never fight when you can get someone else to do it for you, Chéri. It is a wise man who lets others do his work for him, no matter what the venture." ----  
  
Though Charles pressed this point home always with quiet, unambiguous means by choosing to stay far away from the violent aspects of their world, he was a skilled swordsman, brilliant even on an off-day. Therefore, the news of his death had other ramifications. Korda was cognizant that this other immortal must have been either very skilled or extremely lucky. One thing was certain, whoever it was, they knew more about him than he felt comfortable with. For a moment he wondered if they had been followed to the shop. If so, then things were far worse than he had thought. Not only did he have to be concerned for himself but for Eri as well. This was a troubling situation.  
  
Korda's hand tightened around the note, his knuckles turning white, and the only outward sign something was wrong. Looking over at the manager he nodded, then turned and walked over to the ledge. Taking a deep breath, his eyes wandered out over the city.  
  
"Paris may not be the most beautiful place on this planet," he said quietly. "But it is a place I am fond of. It holds many memories for me. All of Paris lies below us, Eri. Paris of kings, Paris of riverbanks, Paris of a hundred steeples," he sighed. // Paris of happier memories. // "Shrouded in mist or gilded by the sunrise, the nave of la Cité seems anchored beneath. It sways gently on the river. The Seine holds it close and strokes its sides. The water, stone and sky of Paris form a harmony that seems untouched by the ravages of time. It is unlike anything else I have ever known." He was reminiscent and solemn as he spoke, and when he turned to face Eri, his eyes mirrored these emotions. "I planned to show you more of it, but… something has come up." Korda's tone was now determined, as he walked past Eri towards the lift. "We must leave now."  
  
Eri-Kol followed in silence. Korda didn't speak a word during the short trip down the lift, out of the building and into the waiting car. He barked a terse order to the driver in French, then leaned back against the seat appearing lost in thought.  
  
Eri wasn't entirely sure what had happened, but he could sense enough to know that it was tragic. He wanted to know what the note had said to abruptly cut their night so short. Selfishly, he thought it unfair that this man had agreed to teach him, yet refused to share what had happened.  
  
Korda grabbed the cell phone in front of him and punched one of the keys. An agitated conversation in French, soon started, with Korda's voice sounding so angry at times, that Eri flinched. He rested back against the seat, watching the lights of the city slowly fade into the distance.  
  
They were returning to Korda's home. Eri recognized the direction they were traveling, even though they were taking another route. The vehicle was also moving a great deal faster than it was on the way to the city. Were they being chased? He was pleased that his instincts had told him to carry his lightsaber tonight, although he was a bit concerned of his ability to use it after drinking so much wine.  
  
The Jedi mulled these thoughts over as he watched the scenery fly by. Soon, they were driving amongst the rolling green expanses he remembered flying over when he arrived. They were near the house now. As if on cue, Korda abruptly stopped his conversation and placed the phone down with an utterance of something in a language Eri did not recognize.  
  
The car pulled to a screeching halt in front of the house only seconds later.  
  
As they stepped out of the car, the husky security man from earlier came out of the shadows. Unlike last time, however, there were several other men with him. Korda nodded reassuringly at them and they quickly went back to their positions around the house. He waited on the steps for Eri to come around the car and they walked into the house together.  
  
"I'm sorry to have cut things short in Paris," he said sincerely. "You probably wish to know what it is that interrupted our evening, but I think it is something you are not ready to learn." He met Eri's gaze steadily. "It is unfortunate in the timing." His fingers ran over Eri's soft cheek. "But it's out of my control. There are things that are always out of our control Eri, c'est la vie. There is something I must do; it will only take a short time. You can look around the house, whatever you wish. My home is yours."  
  
Eri stared at him, his lower lip quivering, torn between the desire to ask what was going on and to respect this man's wisdom. He decided to take the prudent route and let Korda leave. There would be time later to find out the answers that he wanted to know. For now, he had to be patient enough to wait.  
  
Korda's hand traced lightly over those lips remembering how sweet they tasted and how devastating they could be. For a moment, he wished to lose himself in them, to forget everything, but the moment passed and he bowed slightly, walking into another room and silently shutting the door.  
  
----------  
  
Eri walked slowly around the entryway, noting the details of the fine artwork that he'd only glanced at before. For the first time on this world, he was alone and not sure of what to do with himself. The house around him was huge, and he worried about getting lost in its depths despite his Jedi senses.  
  
He longed to return to Korda's side, but the man needed to attend to affairs that were none of his business. It brought a smile to the Jedi's lips to think that perhaps, in time, he would be trusted enough to assist in these secret matters. It was almost enough to ease his worry about the tense news that had so bothered Korda back in Paris.  
  
The Jedi gazed at himself in the mirror momentarily and frowned. He looked a bit flushed, either from the wine or the heat of his new clothes, he wasn't sure. He tugged at the knot of his tie until he had loosened it somewhat, and unfastened the top two buttons of his shirt. He wasn't used to having such a tight, constricting collar. He breathed a sigh of relief when he could finally move his neck freely again.  
  
He took another glance around. To the opposite of the door Korda disappeared behind, there was a wide hallway leading further into the house. He decided to start his exploration there. The hallway was as meticulous and decorated as the entranceway. The walls held a few works of art: paintings and fabrics in rich colors, symbols and creatures that were foreign to him.  
  
He continued to walk, peeking in doors along the way until he found himself in a high-ceilinged room filled with shelves upon shelves of books. He had to blink several times before he could believe his eyes. Books made from real paper and scribed in ink! He had only seen holopics of the Temple library before all of its books where disposed of and replaced with datachips. That had taken place close to twelve millennia before his birth!  
  
The Jedi spent several minutes walking along the shelves, touching the smooth leather bindings and examining the unfamiliar symbols that adorned them. If he were to become a student of Korda, he would need to learn to read these symbols. The challenge felt more than a little daunting. He pulled one of the volumes from its shelf and leafed through the pages. He liked the way the paper rustled under his fingers. He paused a while, just feeling the solid weight in his hands before replacing the book. He took great care to align it next to its neighbors with utter precision.  
  
Wishing he could remain a while in this room just soaking in its accumulated knowledge, Eri-Kol reluctantly continued on his way. He closed the heavy door gently behind him, then turned to examine a half-meter high carving on the table opposite the room. It was of a human, sitting with legs crossed and a contemplative look on his face. He's meditating, he realized with a touch of wonder. It was not the position that the Jedi preferred to perform their meditation but that made little difference in the end, anyway.  
  
Eri let out a relaxing breath. Apparently, things were not so different on this world after all. Perhaps he could truly learn to call this place home.  
  
Continuing his exploration, he discovered the greenhouse filled with abundant species of flowers and small trees. Large, brightly feathered, avian creatures were allowed to freely move about. A large net protected them from flying through the high, transparent ceiling. They called loudly to the new visitor as soon as he entered, and were soon swarming about the Jedi to get a closer look.  
  
He laughed at their inquisitive antics and curious nature. When he knelt down to smell one of the flowers, one of the larger green-feathered birds landed beside him, snatched the end of his braid and pulled. This led to a playful game of tug-of-war that left Eri laughing even harder. He spent several minutes in this room as well; feeding the birds nuts and small pieces of fruit and admiring their graceful flight from perch to perch, before he continued on his tour of the house.  
  
He found the kitchen and a large dining area, but he was too full from dinner to even stop to consider food. Off the next corridor, he found the entertainment room with a wall-size projection screen and a ceiling-high shelf filled with objects he assumed were holovids.  
  
Soon, he discovered himself back where he began. He had taken a full circle tour of the downstairs. He glanced upward to the top of the stairs and debated whether or not to continue his exploration.  
  
----------  
  
In the tranquility of the garden, Korda paced anxiously until he finally calmed enough to sit and close his eyes. Meditation was always fruitful, always comforting to him and he easily fell into it. His thoughts drifted slowly back to Charles. He thought back to their parting, when he had decided to return to the Far East. He recalled Charles' parting words, --- "There is always time, André, always more of it." ---  
  
After Korda came back to France, they had planned to do so many things. They had never rushed. Why should they? Now, the one thing that immortals rarely worried about, the passing of time, was unmistakably real.  
  
He was not as concerned for his own existence, which would go on, but for Eri's. Mortal life was short, marked by swift passages and glimpses of only a diminutive piece of what time had to offer. He had been delivered to Korda in the midst of that rare and fleeting bloom of youth that, once wilted, would never flower again. Their time together would be so short; he could not waste it, not for anyone. There would be time later to reflect on all of this, to take his revenge on Charles' killer. For now it was best to take what was being offered to its fullest promise.  
  
He wasn't sure how long he'd been sitting, but something disturbed his contemplation, a sound, breathing… he didn't need to open his eyes to know it was Eri-Kol. He could feel him, taste and smell him on the breeze, and he wanted him, now more than ever. He reached out a hand and it was taken, pulling him more than just physically, the silent touch saved him from a darker depth of loneliness.  
  
They embraced and his lips covered every inch of the boy's face, marking it with warm softness. A long deep moan escaped him as he whispered, "You've come for me then, mischievous boy. Do I keep you from your lessons?" His tongue lapped gently at the soft skin under Eri's ear. "Or is it that you have something to teach me?" His teeth bit into the soft earlobe, piercing the skin just enough for a small trickle of blood to flow. Korda sucked at it, his tongue flickering over the sensitive flesh, as his strong hands moved down Eri's back, pulling him closer.  
  
"Well?" he asked, his voice velvety smooth against the boy's heated flesh. "Do you think there is something you can teach me?"  
  
"I disturbed you from your meditation," Eri whispered, sounding remorseful. "I only wanted to--"  
  
"Shh..." Korda interrupted gently. "I was just ready to come find you." He smiled at Eri's still-unsure expression. "My meditations made me realize something," he continued. "I distinctly remember promising you dessert."  
  
Eri-Kol's eyes widened with surprise. The man couldn't be serious! "Korda, I don't think I could eat another bite!" he exclaimed.  
  
Korda's delighted laugh rang through the gardens. The shocked, guileless look on the boy's face was priceless. It quickly turned into a look of realization and embarrassment.  
  
Still chuckling, Korda placed a gentle hand on his arm to keep him from turning away. "No, my sweet one, don't be ashamed," he said. "On your world, perhaps language is used more directly. I should not laugh at your misunderstanding." The immortal tugged on Eri's loosened tie until the knot fell open.  
  
"I learned another thing through my meditation," Korda continued, his fingers moving swiftly to unfasten the remaining buttons on Eri's shirt. "I reflected on other things, how time can be an enemy. It enchants us and beguiles us; makes us believe that it is infinite. All of the while it ravages us, then slips away." He pushed the fabric from the boy's shoulders, baring Eri's chest to the cool air.  
  
"There is no more tragic a man than the one who realizes that time has stolen his dreams." Korda murmured, continuing this lesson even as he turned his attention to what clothes still remained. He knelt down in front of Eri, pulling the finely tailored trousers down rubbing his cheek against the soft satin of the emerald green shorts as he removed Eri's shoes and socks. He pressed a single kiss on the quivering stomach muscle before gracefully rising to his feet again to take in the full sight before him.  
  
To look upon this young man was a pleasure he'd long deprived himself, believing there was no time for such frivolous intoxication of mind and heart. He had left those things behind with other emotions, lest they hamper his dealings. The last time he dared to dream of someone to share his world had been a dismal failure and one he thought rested deep in the fathomless chasms of his soul. Now he could feel those emotions were not gone, only slumbering, dormant, waiting for the right spark. Eri-Kol was the spark that had awoken them, and for all his pretense towards his own selfish denial, he was hopelessly alert to just how much had been missed.  
  
He moaned as the boy's hands reached out to him, seeking to reveal his body to the chill of the night air. Eri was far less graceful with the fastenings on his clothes, but he still managed to divest him of jacket and shirt. He tossed them casually aside, eager to touch and be touched without their hindrance.  
  
The sweet softness of blond curls brushing against Korda's shoulder elicited shivers and an instinctive desire to run his fingers through them, tangle in the curls, and feel their silken touch on hands too used to the coldness of steel. The eyes greeting his flashed brightly, coalescing entire novels of feeling into one brilliant point. Hands roamed over his skin, soft traces pricking every nerve in their tireless wanderings. Strong yet agile muscles aligned themselves against his, commanding his body to respond. And if these things were not enough, the soft, wet mouth working effortlessly up his neck and along his jaw line left him with an aching desire for more.  
  
Korda allowed himself these small luxuries, this precious, delicious time, without letting anything of the outside world enter his reasoning. From this point on, every moment of this night would be for one purpose, pleasure. No scheming for future plans or alliances, nothing to teach in this arena; simply the release of desires.  
  
His hand slipped around one of those lean legs, pressed so effortlessly against his, tracing along the finely toned muscles. A twitch of reflex rushed along its center just under his hand as it moved gently, steadily making its way to the soft inner thigh. His hand lingered there, not wishing to leave the warmth, rubbing back and forth just inches from the heat of the younger man's desire.  
  
"So soft," he whispered soothingly, his lips mouthing Eri's earlobe as his other hand steadily pulled at the blond curls.  
  
The desire was strong to just take him right there, with only the stars of the night sky shining above as their witness. As Eri's body trembled against his, he knew it wasn't entirely from arousal. A gentle breeze rich with the scent of earth and blossom was also chilling.  
  
"To my rooms, young Eri," Korda ordered then placed a lingering kiss against his lips. "Let's take our leave from Time and her thieving ways, at least for tonight." He held out his hand. "Join me?"  
  
Eri nodded and took his hand.  
  
Korda entered the room letting Eri's hand slip gently away. He stopped for a brief moment and peered reflectively over his shoulder at the young man now lingering in the doorway, looking somewhat hesitant to enter. Smiling reassuringly, Korda let him remain there, beckoning nothing from him. He slipped off his shoes and remaining clothes, then made his way silently over to the veranda doors. Opening them, he stepped out onto the balcony as a warm breath of air rushed into the room.  
  
Eri-Kol didn't know why he was hesitating, there was nothing to fear, and yet he felt a silent tugging deep within his heart. A foreboding feeling of losing this experience before he had a chance to fully appreciate it, persistently wormed its way through his thoughts. He felt unsure of this situation, uncertain he could please this man. Was that it? Could he be so unconfident of himself, of his abilities?  
  
It wasn't the physical aspects of the moment that jostled his nerves. Those butterflies were long gone, fluttering off on the warm mist of their earlier bath. It was far greater than that. He was stepping across the threshold of an entirely different universe, away from the relative peace of the Temple that had framed his life until this point. He was shrugging off those childhood decisions that he had come to regret with the last fiber of his being. He was starting over, with this man as his guide. He only hoped that he had what it took to make it work this time.  
  
Surely, Korda wanted this as much as he did? Eri took a deep breath, realizing his anxiety was threatening to falter, even collapse his resolve to take trust in his instincts and desires. Leaning against the doorway, he struggled with his apprehension as the warm breeze wafted around the room. He let that fragrant wind lift his misgivings, whirling them far out of his mind's reach. He quietly shut the door and walked over to the bed. Settling himself down on the soft comforter, he gazed at Korda.  
  
Standing with the moonlight flooding down upon him, Korda looked surreal, out of place. Then his very presence would suddenly alter becoming completely natural as if part of everything around him. It wasn't in the way he moved, Eri thought, for he had not moved for several minutes. It was as if the very air and light around him altered themselves, adapting, giving in to some unseen force emanating from him. The Jedi had sensed some power in this man, something he hadn't been able to pin down, and it seemed now as though this power spoke to nature itself. Was it Force-sensitivity within Korda that he was sensing?  
  
He studied him closer, lingering over the finely toned muscle of his back and legs, etched by the moonlight, they seemed elegantly balanced as if sculptured by some ethereal hand. His innately powerful presence seemed indisputable to Eri but then he'd notice something else in the man, something subtly calm in its nature, inalterable and immeasurable.  
  
The ever-changing sensations Eri felt from Korda's presence precipitated his desire to know more, beckoning from him without words or actions, his undivided attention. This silent summons drew far more than the base cravings of physical pleasure; it sparked Eri's unquenchable desire for knowledge, understanding and self-achievement. He sat silently on the bed with this profound realization the minute Korda turned his eyes upon him.  
  
"Come." He held out a beckoning hand. "Look at the stars." 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: An Irresistible Force (chapter 2)  
  
Eri rose and walked out onto the balcony, taking the offering as if it were a lifeline, Korda's hand squeezed around his, invoking a calming effect. He peered out over the surrounding grounds a bit nervously, but realizing there was nothing there except the gardens, he raised his eyes up to the stars. The darkness of the surrounding countryside aligned with the blackness of the sky, cradling the brilliant glow of what seemed like a million beams of light.  
  
A small gasp of unbridled amazement escaped him and he leaned further against the railing to see more of their beauty. It was as if the world were being held in an embrace of black. It was hard to believe that those tiny twinkling gems were actually searing celestial giants. Suddenly, warm breath caught on the nape of his neck causing an instantaneous shiver and he turned his head swiftly in response.  
  
The moment his head turned, Korda smiled and soothingly ran his hands down his arms, settling them tenderly around him. Protectively cradling, they were a welcomed comfort to the boy and he looked up at the stars leaning back against this embrace.  
  
"You said that from your home you could not see the stars, how sad." The voice was sincere and soothing. "They are something that I suppose we here take for granted, although I have always looked to the stars for their beauty." Korda pointed up to a group that was just coming into view, "There, do you see that group of stars just above the horizon?"  
  
Eri nodded.  
  
"That is Orion, the hunter. It is the most impressive constellation that we here on Earth can see. The bright star that makes up the right boot is called Rigel," he pointed it out to Eri. "And the one that defines the left shoulder is called Betelgeuze. In the old days humans thought the constellations to be the gods, sent forth into the heavens to watch over mankind." He leaned against Eri and spoke softly into his ear. "Now, as then, some people still believe that fortune can be read by the stars," he chuckled softly. "But believe me Eri, one makes their own future. Nothing is predestined in the stars. Destiny," he sighed, "is as false as the ancient gods."  
  
Eri pondered this lesson for a moment. At the Temple he'd been taught that the Force was the only determinant of destiny. A Jedi would never have a problem making the most difficult of decisions as long as his connection to the Force was strong. It required a willingness to step aside and give control over to those with greater connection to that vital power: his master, his teachers, the Council... It was one of the skills Eri never quite mastered.  
  
In his heart, he had always hoped that a Jedi wasn't truly just a conduit for the Force. He wanted to map his own future based on his own skills and determination. As a result, he felt he was always held back when he wanted to move forward and pushed ahead when he wanted to proceed with caution. He was never able to break free from all those who sought to control his fate.  
  
Korda smiled at the thoughtful look that settled on Eri's face. He'd never known one so young who had the patience or willingness to ponder such intricate thoughts so intently. "What are you thinking about?" he whispered into the boy's ear, delighting in the shiver that ran though the lean body pressed against him.  
  
"Just thinking," Eri murmured in response. He settled even more comfortably into Korda's embrace. "I'm thinking how happy I am to be here right now."  
  
"Your happiness is important to me," he murmured, his lips brushing lightly over Eri's shoulder. "I'm pleased to hear you feel this way, despite the interruption of our plans."  
  
A firm arm tightened around the younger man's chest as warm lips traced up his finely muscled shoulder along the warm expanse of flesh, nestling leisurely on Eri's nape. A surprisingly tender touch, brushed at the blond curls that fell loosely on his neck, exposing the softness hidden under there. His tongue traced fine lines of heat. "So soft," Korda murmured, echoing his words from earlier.  
  
The body he held shivered, sending a luscious thrill up Korda's spine. He mouthed his neck; placing a series of soft, wet kisses running from the center of his spine to the tender area just under the boy's ear.  
  
A soft sigh crept from deep within the Jedi's throat, and a sudden shift of his weight pressed Korda off balance and back against the iron railing.  
  
"Mon dieu," he gasped while pushing gently against the weight. "You'll kill us both!" He grinned as they both peered down at the brick walk below. "Inside!" Korda chuckled, shoving him playfully through the doors.  
  
Eri laughed and headed for the bed, throwing himself heavily into the plush comforters and pillows. Rolling over on his back, a teasing grin covered his face as he slipped his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers and lowered them, freeing his rising flesh. He kept his eyes on the other man's as he lifted his hips to remove them completely, then tossed them absently at the foot of the bed.  
  
Korda eyed him thoughtfully while closing the veranda doors. To Eri's disappointment he didn't move to join him on the bed, instead he moved over to the dresser and leaned against it. In the shadows, Eri could not see his face and he sat up trying to gauge what the other man was doing.  
  
"Eri-Kol?" Korda's voice was soft, inquisitive.  
  
"Yes?" he answered to the apparent question.  
  
Silence, then a minuscule scratching sound and suddenly Korda's face glowed, illuminated eerily as he raised the match to light a candle. His movements were unrushed, almost inattentive of the other man, as he put the match to several other candles before moving to the other side of the room. Eri turned to face him, waiting anxiously for him to conclude what he thought had been the start of a question.  
  
As several more candles furnish their fire, the room became illuminated in a soft yellowish-orange light. The tiny flames fluttered in Korda's wake as he moved past, lifting dancing shadows on the walls and ceiling. Ethereal he appeared in the light, and Eri shivered noticeably as Korda sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
Sparkling flames danced in the shadows of his eyes as well, as they gazed attentively. "Jedi are not allowed to have such indulgences, such passions." He paused, turning Eri's chin until their eyes met, "Are they?"  
  
The sorrowful expression on the younger man's face was all the answer Korda needed and he quickly placed several fingers over the boy's lips to hush any hasty response. "Eri, it is one thing to play like earlier. Entirely another to give of oneself." His eyes wandered briefly to one of the candles, then fixed back on Eri, their simmering desire glowing brightly in the candle's yielding light. "Do you understand the difference? I will give you anything you desire, anything," he whispered passionately while rubbing the backside of two fingers over Eri's cheekbone. "Will you do the same for me?"  
  
Eri swallowed with difficulty, his mouth suddenly dry. So this was it. Here and now, he would pledge his vows. In this bed, he would align his life with Korda. He took a deep breath to calm himself. "I have no possessions of value. Instead, I give you my mind to teach," he murmured, a little uncertain, "my skills to defend you, my presence to bring you comfort. I give you my body..." His voice dropped to a whisper, unable to go on.  
  
Korda's hand moved back to Eri's lips rubbing over their dryness he bent and kissed them, wetting them with his tongue before pulling slightly away. His eyes locked on the younger man's, and he frowned. Shaking his head slowly, a hint of foreboding filled his eyes. "So you trade one master for another, so be it. I'll be this to you, your master -- your teacher. I'll show you all that I know. And in return I'll take what you have offered." He paused and leaned back against the headboard distancing himself from the younger man. "Everything except your body. I won't take that as balance in our relationship. You're not a whore." Korda's eyes narrowed a bit.  
  
Eri's eyes widened in surprise with the sudden realization that Korda had so easily seen through him. A helpless blush burned on his cheeks. For years, he had traded sex for secrets, for higher marks, even just for affection. It had been his most prized bargaining tool. What a fool he was to believe that it would work with Korda! He looked away, unable to meet the man's knowing eyes.  
  
He watched the boy's ashamed gaze slide away and onto the patterned coverlet, but the candlelight couldn't mask the crystalline shine of Eri's tears. The nagging thoughts that had been lurking just beneath Korda's consciousness were not entirely false. This boy had been hurt at the Temple he so longed to escape from. The masters he held in such contempt had bartered thoughtlessly with his body and ravaged his self-esteem.  
  
Korda turned down the coverlet of the bed and patted the sheets beckoning Eri to his side. He gazed patiently at the boy for a few moments, waiting for those dark eyes to rise from their distraught stare on his hand. "You are not a whore to me," he said quietly. "It is your choice to make, to be with me here tonight. If you decide not to, nothing will change. I shall keep my promise to teach you. But here, in this bed, I am not your master."  
  
Stunned a bit by the words, Eri couldn't move for a moment. He could see the light playing on Korda's eyes and his tightly muscled chest, arms and his sex. It was erect, and silently waiting. Eri glanced up into the serene, blue-green eyes fixed on him, and moved next to Korda's side on his knees.  
  
Korda faced Eri and slipped his arms around the lean waist. He started kissing his chin, making his way to the softness of the boy's parted lips. He urged him down gently while his hands circled over his back and shoulders.  
  
Eri dropped down, mouthing and feeling Korda tenderly with his teeth. He licked up the shaft taking it into his mouth with indulgent caresses from his warm tongue as his hands stroked Korda's inner thighs. He didn't let up, sucking harder, licking the head then opening his mouth taking all of him in, swallowing around the thick shaft.  
  
Korda's breathing intensified as he pushed deeper and faster into the warmth encircling his desire. He was passionately watching Eri's entire body, circling one hand slowly on his back, the other cupped around the young man's neck. Eri's legs slid slightly apart and his back arched downward, raising his buttocks in a spontaneous motion. Korda moaned aloud as the mouth around him tightened. He pulled back, lifting Eri's chin he smiled. "You'll make me come in that talented mouth of yours," his voice came raspy. "And that's not what I had in mind."  
  
Eri turned his attention upward, sliding his mouth up Korda's taut abdomen, to nuzzle at first one peaked nipple, then the other. He stifled a moan against the solid chest as Korda's roaming hands stroked up and down his sides, lingering on his hips, and then ghosting over the swell of his buttocks. Those skilled hands left no doubt in Eri what the man had in mind.  
  
Korda pointed to a jar one the night table, Eri smiled at him and reach for it. He opened it up and a subtle aroma of mint escaped. Shutting his eyes the younger man took the aroma in; savoring it.  
  
Clearing his throat, Korda tilted his head and grinned knowingly. "It feels even better than it smells."  
  
Returning the grin Eri poured the oil into his fingers but before he applied it, he bent and kissed the tip of Korda's hardness, tasting the droplets of moisture that leaked from the slit. His hand moved to apply the oil but strong fingers immediately captured it.  
  
"You first. I'd like to watch." Korda gently guided the hand until it covered the boy's erection. Leaning back, his eyes darkened as Eri worked the oil up and down his stiffening shaft. The graceful, slender fingers gently retracted the foreskin to uncover the darkened, glistening head. Eri's face showed utter concentration as he worked, his lower lip caught between his teeth to stifle a small whimper.  
  
Korda smiled wickedly at the sight before him. The boy was trying his very hardest to do what he was asked without coming. Glorious youth, he mused, what was lacking in finesse, was made up for in enthusiasm. Reaching over, he methodically poured some of the oil onto his palm then leaned over Eri. Pushing the boy's hands away, he started massaging the oil over Eri's balls, trailing his fingers into the soft creases of his thighs.  
  
Eri's head fell back unto one of the pillows and his eyes closed, as a soft moan rose from him. Already, he was so close. He struggled to hold on to his control while Korda's hands stroked and caressed him.  
  
"It's always more rewarding when someone else does it, isn't it?" Korda purred, as his hand roamed over Eri's tight abdominal muscles then back down.  
  
"Mmmm," Eri moaned, barely audible. The mint extract in the oil was starting to induce a slight burning tingle that created the feeling of subtle pressure everywhere it met the skin. That, combined with Korda's firm grip on his captured flesh, wore down his control even further.  
  
Tightening his hold on Eri, Korda jerked his hand swiftly, not letting up even when the Jedi started to shake under him. Beads of sweat pooled on the young man's forehead and trailed down the sides of his face. His chest heaved trying to take in enough breath to counter his quickening gasps. Korda's mouth covered his demandingly, capturing the air as it escaped his lungs, smothering him with its passionate embrace.  
  
Eri felt lightheaded almost beyond reasoning. His hands clenched Korda's hair, as a sudden frantic feeling of suffocation came over him and he twisted trying to break free. Eri gave in to it, letting himself go deeper into the dizzying heights of depravation.  
  
The rest of his body bucked, thrusting, oblivious to his screaming lungs, as the merciless hand steadily pumped him towards release. He couldn't hold on any longer, the blackness was overcoming him and the burning desire for release could wait no longer. The growing fire was now all consuming, burning everything out of him as he came, jerking violently. The hand around him tightened, rhythmically squeezing, drawing out everything thing he had. His burning lungs screamed in protest as darkness began to blur his vision.  
  
Slow strokes smoothed the wet flesh, gentling him into a delicious calm. Sweet air rushed into his lungs as they heaved to recover. A warm tongue licked his lips, darting in and out in between his moaning gasps. Korda's hand glided free from its embrace, leaving Eri tingling and jerking with the shadowy memory of its presence. A warm path of wetness followed that hand to Eri's hip. Once there his palm circled, placing steady pressure over the sharp contour of the hipbone, somewhat easing Eri's disorientation.  
  
Eri let out an inarticulate whimper, looking down at his wilted erection. His heart still raced from the adrenaline released during his near suffocation. Thoughts of disappointment at his rampant release brought a small blush over his cheeks as he peered up through thick, wet eyelashes.  
  
The eyes meeting his, held nothing in the way of Eri's own uncertain emotions, instead they gleamed back understandingly, offering an enticing glimpse of dangerous desire. The hand that soothingly rubbed along the back of his neck and the tantalizing kisses Korda gifted upon his throat, chin, and lips, endless in their metered patience, added further proof of that desire, settling Eri into the realization that this was just the beginning.  
  
Warm lips tickled the soft flesh around the boy's ear and his body twitched as a whispered breathed caught him off guard. "Now that we have taken care of your… keenness to please," Korda softly chuckled, "it's my turn." His hand slowly circled over Eri's hip, then over his quivering abdomen, upward along his ribs and back down.  
  
Glancing over with heavy-lidded eyes, Eri could see the man was still rampantly erect. He reached over with trembling fingers and circled the firm organ, but Korda pulled away quickly.  
  
"Not yet, diable. Patience," he whispered alluringly. "It won't be long. Turn over."  
  
The Jedi complied immediately with the sound of promise in those words. He rolled onto his stomach and pillowed his head on his forearms. He groaned softly as soothing hands started their motions on his back. The oiled hands caused his skin to tingle in their wake as he traced the curve of his spine from neck to buttocks. He shivered as they ventured outwards, tickling along his ribs and the graceful curve of his flanks.  
  
Korda lingered at the small of his back, pressing his thumbs firmly until the boy murmured a soft protest. He moved downward, cupping both hands and leaning down to press a heated kiss on the sensitive skin right above the cleft. He smiled, letting his goatee tickle along that spot until Eri shivered again. He paused for a time, just molding his hands around the boy's slim hips, then stroked down over the lean thighs. Upwards again, his hands cupped the twin globes, kneading gently until Eri shifted, trying to relieve the pressure on his renewed erection.  
  
"Ah, you see? I told you we wouldn't wait long," Korda said with a grin. "The stamina of youth." He parted Eri's legs slightly to fondle the underside of his balls. He chuckled softly as Eri squirmed even more in response to a firm but gentle nudge against the sensitive flesh. Moaning softly, Eri pressed into his touch, tilting his hips upward in seductive offering.  
  
The offer was quickly accepted as a hand clamped firmly down on Eri's hip, lifting him up onto his knees. He stroked fingers down the slightly parted cleft. "Very nice," he murmured softly, his lips pressed against the small of the younger man's back. The body under his touch squirmed and rocked back as Eri propped himself on his elbows.  
  
Taking his time to enjoy the small moans of anticipation coming from below him, Korda licked downward stopping for a moment to linger at the tight entrance before continuing. His hands kneaded the firm flesh, thumbs spreading him wider.  
  
The first time he felt the burrowing, tickling sensation, the boy gave a strangled cry, and thrust his hips up, to better allow this delicate torture. He'd never felt anything like this before; never even imagined such an intimate kiss.  
  
Steadily, Korda's tongue circled the tight ring of muscle, lapping firmly at it, pressing from side to side. Eri groaned as his legs threatened to give out underneath him. The scratch of Korda's goatee, his warm breath, the slick warmth of his tongue... it was almost too much. His fingers curled in the coverlet, itching to relieve his aching arousal. His entire body tightened with the stress, shifting slightly away.  
  
Korda stopped, rubbing a soothing hand over the small of Eri's spine. "You don't want this?" he asked gently.  
  
"No. Yes!" Eri sobbed, pressing back against the touch. "I want-"  
  
"Shhhh." Korda soothed, still rubbing Eri's back. "Slower, then. Just relax."  
  
Once he had worked Eri back into a relaxed state he returned to his efforts. The body under him squirmed, as an almost inaudible gasp escaped the younger man. His chest rose and fell at an unsteady rate and his back arched, exposing more of his growing desire.  
  
A warm feeling grew deep inside Eri's belly and loins. Spreading steadily out through his entire body, heating his blood as it moved, until he was certain he'd burn in its wake. His pulse rushed to contain the heated blood pounding through him. He was sure he was going to lose control; such pleasure could not be endured for long… but he wanted more. Pushing back against the source of fire, he begged for deeper penetration.  
  
Korda drew himself slowly up, his warm fingers petting over the wetness as he pressed himself tightly against the young man's back.  
  
The response from Eri was almost frantic as his hips convulsed backwards. Korda whispered soothingly into his ear, "Patience." He reached for the oil and poured.  
  
Eri didn't hear him or didn't care, he was desperate for release as the warm oil spread over the small of his back, his low pleading moans echoed in the stillness of the room.  
  
The first finger entered him, slowly, gently working the oil in. A second one joined, and they stroked with tender accuracy. Eri sobbed, shuddering from the sparks of pleasure that raced up and down his spine. "Please," he gasped needfully. He shifted his weight onto his shoulder, reaching a hand underneath himself to stroke himself. Before he could even get his hand around the heated flesh, his wrist was seized in a firm grip.  
  
"No! I said patience," Korda admonished through clenched teeth, punctuating the order with a sharp thrust of his still buried fingers before pulling them free completely.  
  
A low growl of protestation hissed out of the boy followed by a sharp intake of breath at the less then pleasurable jab.  
  
"You… are spoiled," he hissed into Eri's flesh.  
  
The young Jedi grinned into the pillow and spread his legs further apart, wiggled his hips and thrusting his bottom against Korda's hardness.  
  
A guttural moan escaped Korda as he pushed back, no longer able to hold himself in check. The body thrusting under his touch was supple, inviting, and his base desire finally won out. He immediately replaced his fingers with a more demanding pressure.  
  
As he pushed, Eri gasped but eagerly pushed back against it. One hand clutched the sheets, knotting them inside his fist. The other rushed to support himself as the other man's weight caught atop his back. He grimaced with the delicious burn as Korda filled him. Pressing his cheek to the mattress, he panted, waiting for his body to adjust itself to this intrusion.  
  
The young Jedi clenched his muscles so tightly around him that he almost couldn't move. His strong hands steadied Eri's hips, as he rested on the small of the boy's back, they stayed closely together until deeper need rose and he lifted himself slowly off Eri, the coolness of the air chilling against his damp skin. Pulling almost all the way out he paused, taking a deep breath before thrusting as hard and deep as the boy's body would yield to him without tearing his mortal flesh.  
  
Eri let out a keening wail, rocking back to maintain his balance as he was shoved forward by the thrust. He rocked back again, seeking more movement. "Please, please, please..." He knew he was begging shamelessly, but this slow, almost lazy pace was unbearable.  
  
"So eager," Korda murmured, only sounding slightly winded by the proceedings. "This is a race to be won with the longest time," he said with a small chuckle. He paused only a second to slide back into the welcoming heat. His hands gripped the boy's hips to adjust the angle before starting in earnest.  
  
Friction, burning, and tightness… Eri was so tight, so magnificently strong. Each stroke sent shivers jolting through Korda's thighs, every new stroke banishing the memory of the last. Gradually the heated friction of the first thrusts eased, replaced by smooth suction and the steadily growing heat surrounding him. "Beautiful… adored… mine!" he gasped, as his hands clutched proprietarily around the boy, riding him patiently, carefully, lovingly, almost fearful for these moments to end. His breath quickened, with each stroke his heartbeat thundered, blocking out the sounds of Eri's breathless gasps and his own guttural moans.  
  
The hands that clenched around Eri's firm hips slackened, and moved to roam over his trembling thighs. // Beautiful! // His touch threatened to collapse the last of the younger man's strength. A warm, hand wrapped around Eri's hardness. // Adored! // Deft fingers caressing its sensitive flesh, thumbing the tip, then stroking its length with lusciously hard pressure. // Mine! //  
  
The boy arched into its maddening rhythm, moaning loudly, no longer caring about any loss of control. His legs threatened to give out beneath him, but he widened his stance, drawing the last reserves of his strength. His hands clawed at the bed sheets, his breath heaving between shuddering gasps.  
  
The immortal's body gave itself wholly over to the singularity of unbridled pleasure, waves of passion crested, ebbed only to rise again. The eyes that had so thoroughly taken in the body under him, closed into sweet chrismal darkness, leaving only the corporeal flesh to evoke his senses. The pace of his hand quickened, matching each thrust, guided entirely by the commitment for release. Leaning his weight solidly on the younger man's back, Korda wrapped an arm around Eri's neck. His hand clenched onto the triceps muscle, the fingers digging deep into the resistant flesh. His teeth scraped over the boy's shoulder, as each thrust drove deeper and harder, until the pressure overtook him. Unable to hold out any longer, he stifled his scream, biting hard into the boy's flesh, as he gave himself completely.  
  
Eri cried out helplessly at the triple sensations wracking his body. Pain, pleasure, and hot fullness congealed into a blinding explosion of release. His back arched, nearly unsettling Korda's precarious balance, before his legs gave out completely. He groaned as Korda rolled them both onto their sides, the older man's hand lovingly drawing out the last drops of his passion. Korda's lips roamed over his shoulder and neck, gently calming him, as he thrust gently into his body. The Jedi managed a soft moan at the ghosting shocks of pleasure still being drawn out of him.  
  
"Ah, very nice," Korda murmured, as he disengaging his body from the heated clasp. Gently pulling Eri to his side, he allowed the boy to rest his head on his shoulder. He reached over Eri's shoulder to catch the thin length of his braid and draw it back down his chest, smoothing the twisted plait of hair into some semblance of its normal state. "This will need to be re-braided," he chuckled. He noticed that Eri was looking at him with uncertainty and he stilled. "Mon diable?"  
  
The dark eyes widened, then slipped away from his gaze. Eri cleared his throat nervously, then glanced quickly again at the older man before looking away. He cursed himself silently at his situation. Did he want him to stay or leave? Back at the Jedi Temple, this would be the perfect moment to gather shed clothes and say goodnight. What were the conventions on this world? Eri frowned, realizing that he had no idea what to do. He should have asked before he came upstairs.  
  
Korda's eyes narrowed on him with concern. There was something obviously bothering the boy. Had he hurt him? He had tried to be gentle and he was sure that Eri was no novice to this type of love. "Mon diable?" he repeated. "What is it?"  
  
The boy looked as if he would speak, then faltered, nibbling on his lower lip thoughtfully.  
  
"You may always speak your mind with me," Korda assured him. He wasn't entirely sure what made Eri look so uncertain. Whatever it was, it was obviously causing him worry.  
  
Eri-Kol frowned. "You're tired," he said, anxiously.  
  
Korda smiled widely. "I am, now that you mention it." He brushed fingers across Eri's cheek. "It has been a lovely night despite our plans being cut short." He noticed that his words had no effect on assuaging the boy's uneasiness.  
  
"I... I never asked you..." Eri began, only to falter.  
  
"What is it you want to ask me?" Korda prompted.  
  
"Where..." Eri swallowed thickly. "Where did you want me to sleep?"  
  
Korda's eyebrows rose in surprise. This was the last thing he expected to hear! "This bed isn't large enough for you?" he asked, a bit puzzled.  
  
Eri's blush was visible even in the low light. "I didn't want to presume," he whispered.  
  
"Ah, mon diable," Korda chuckled, drawing the boy even tighter to his chest. "This bed is ours. You are free to sleep here if you like," he assured him. "If you don't, I have guestrooms." He pressed a kiss to the boy's temple. "I'd be honored though… if you stayed."  
  
Eri snuggled closer to Korda's warm body. He gazed at his relaxed features, looking for a reaction as he slipped a possessive arm around the older man's torso. When no words of protest came, Eri sighed happily in relief.  
  
Moments like these were so rare in his experience. The Jedi's rules and restrictions had forbidden even the simplest pleasures of life, turning the act of sex into something relegated to dark corners and secret rendezvous. There was so much shame, fear, and guilt. Now, he would never have to go back to that dark place. He closed his eyes, breathing in Korda's scent and thanking the Force for his good fortune.  
  
-----------  
  
Korda's leg shifted slowly off the warm flesh it had been entwined with throughout the night, stretching fully and settling onto the cool sheets. He snaked an arm gently out from under the younger man's which had wrapped possessively over it during their sleep, and slowly edged himself up against the headboard.  
  
Vivid beams of golden sunlight poured into the room, and his eyes squinted in an attempt to adjust from sleep's darkness. It was after eleven, judging by their angle on the walls, and he silently cursed himself for sleeping half the day way.  
  
The last time he had woken with someone that mattered in his bed had been a damp cold morning in London, and a feeling of bitter resentment snapped at his heart as he realized what it had meant to not allow himself this indulgence for all these years.  
  
His eyes roamed solicitously over the boy. Lying peacefully in sleep, he looked all the image of innocence. Shaking his head knowingly, he almost chuckled aloud at how easily this boy's alluring appeal could deceive. What struck him as ironic was that Eri himself probably didn't fully conceive the potential prowess he held. However, there was no doubt that he did understand some of his own charms, and this made him an exceptionally promising student. The countless achievements obtainable with such appealing gifts, molded in the right person's hands, were reason enough for him to keep him around. The convenient reality that Eri was beautiful to look at as well as vibrant and responsive, was icing on the cake.  
  
He sighed; feeling exhausted, almost as if his body didn't know it had slept. The room was surprisingly warm for this time of year and the sweet smell of the orchards mixed with that of the oil and Eri's musk on his skin. He savored it for a few minutes, closing his eyes and breathing slowly before reluctantly stirring. Twisting his neck and raising both arms high over his head, he pulled stiff muscles from their rest. Sitting up on the edge of the bed, he wearily rubbed both hands over his eyes. It was time to rise and deal with the many things he didn't really care about on this splendid morning. He sighed softly and slowly rose. There were calls to make, plans to formalize and then, perhaps, he'd wake Eri. Looking back at the boy, slumbering so peacefully, he decided the calls could wait. He needed time to think, a shower, and then he'd deal with Eri. He stepped quietly out of the room.  
  
----------  
  
A soft caress tickled his lips and his hand mindlessly flinched at the source. He was vaguely aware of a sweet odor, unfamiliar but tantalizing, as it crept into his senses, ushering them to rouse. That damn tickling again! He twitched his mouth as his eyes shot open right into the bright rays of sun. His arm rushed to cover them from the brightness but a gentle grasp held it firmly against his chest.  
  
"Bonjour," Korda said cheerfully.  
  
Eyes clenched shut, Eri murmured. "Morning."  
  
"Afternoon really," he mused while placing several small kisses on Eri's forehead. "Hungry?"  
  
Slowly Eri opened his eyes, realizing Korda was still tickling him with the braid. He squirmed a bit and sat up. His head was groggy and he seemed disorientated as he looked around the unfamiliar room. He focused on Korda's hand, inches from his neck and grabbed out at his wrist, pushing it and the offending braid away from his skin.  
  
"Ah, perhaps you are up on the wrong side of the bed?" Korda raised an eyebrow and leaned back.  
  
Eri looked puzzled for a moment then peered around. "Is there a right side?" he asked seriously while scanning the bed before gazing back up.  
  
He tried not to laugh but it was difficult, "Too sweet you are, Eri. Innocent no, sweet yes." Korda rose from the bed and Eri realized he was fully dressed.  
  
How long had he let him sleep? He leaned back against the headboard with a low groan. He didn't feel all that well to begin with, and the realization that Korda had gone about his business while leaving him in bed was annoying.  
  
Korda was standing by a small table next to the veranda doors. "Your head hurts?" he asked softly.  
  
"A little," he mumbled. He had not thought that he drank much the night before, but his system was so unaccustomed to alcohol it did not take much to upset it.  
  
Korda returned to the bedside, offering him a small cup of steaming liquid. "You had a lot of wine, it does that. Tea, it will help your head and settle your stomach." He gazed thoughtfully down as Eri took the cup.  
  
He sipped from it before smiling faintly. It was just the right temperature to drink and slightly sweet.  
  
"I shall let you wake in peace." The older man said flatly. "There is breakfast when you are ready. I'll wait for you downstairs. It's such a nice day outside I thought we'd sit by the pool, and talk," he added with seriousness. "The water in the pool is warm, so you may wish to have a swim. There's a robe over there, for now, until we can get you some more clothes. I had your clothes," he frowned, "I mean your uniform cleaned. Although, I can't imagine why you shall ever need it again." He shrugged and peered disdainfully at the Jedi's boots on the floor. "But, they are your things and they'll be back shortly."  
  
He bent down and lifted Eri's chin. "Is there anything else you need right now?" he asked sincerely.  
  
Eri was still a little disorientated as he managed a soft smile, "No, I'm fine. I'll be down in a little while." His deep brown eyes hinting of sorrow, perhaps disappointment, as they peered back into Korda's serene gaze. A mingling of selfishness and regret soured his mood, for not having woken with Korda thus missing that part of the day.  
  
As if sensing the boy's agitation the immortal sighed and then tugged gently on his braid, "The day awaits us, Eri-Kol. We have much to discuss. There is no need to worry about time now. I'll wait for you." He smiled and ruffled the boy's hair, then bent over, cupping Eri's face with both hands, he reassured, "There will be many more mornings." He smiled generously then softly kissed him. He rose without another word and headed to the door, turning as he opened it to add, "And nights."  
  
Eri's entire face glowed with a hot rush of desire then undeniable joy as he smiled back. He sat on the bed sipping the tea suddenly aware of the sweet odor he'd smelled before. Rising to his feet, he went to the veranda doors and opened them.  
  
The sun flooded into the room. A gentle breath of air rushed into his face carrying on it the incredible scent of flowers, the orchards and freshly mowed grass. The Living Force was strong here, and unlike Coruscant, it was balanced and harmonious in its purity. This world was primitive, only starting to develop the technology that Eri had always taken for granted, but it was lush, fertile, and green. Eri had never seen a more beautiful place in all of his years. He sighed happily, enjoying the novel sensation of standing naked underneath a natural sun.  
  
He finished his tea while watching the clouds drift slowly by. When the cup was empty, his head felt clearer and his spirit lighter. Even the thought of a meal no longer made his stomach ache. He closed the doors and padded over to the bathroom, anticipating another warm bath in Korda's magnificent tub. He smiled. No, life here would not be hard to get used to. He looked forward to every moment of it.  
  
----------  
  
After a leisurely bath, Eri donned the robe that Korda had set out for him and began the painstaking process of re-braiding his hair. His fingers worked with deft skill to evenly section and weave the strands into a straight, neat length. He tied it off with the red band, letting the end curl into its natural spiral. The yellow band was tied higher up, just a few centimeters down from his earlobe.  
  
He picked up the tie for his ponytail, and then paused. This routine was automatic after so many years. He was fixing his hair in Jedi fashion. The realization that he didn't *have* to do this was enough to make him smile. He patted the back of his head, liking the feel of the loose curls. Perhaps he would let all of his hair grow to this length. He was free to do whatever he wanted! He grinned at himself in the mirror, and ran his hands over the soft fabric of his robe. Hiding the braid under the flowing fabric, he almost didn't recognize himself. Perhaps he would even take a new name!  
  
Eager to see Korda and talk to him about his new life, he left the spacious suite and hurried to breakfast. When Eri got downstairs, a woman dressed in business attire immediately greeted him. She had thick flowing blond hair that draped over her shoulders, sparkling green eyes, and a charismatic smile that lending to her appearance a truly refined aura. The young Jedi bowed immediately upon reaching the bottom of the stairs. "Good morning."  
  
When she spoke, it was soft and composed with eloquence and passion. "Monsieur Eri, I have not yet had the pleasure of making your acquaintance. My name is Sandra Blackstone. I am Monsieur Korda's Personal Assistant, and since he is occupied, it would be my honor to escort you to the patio. He wishes you to start without him." She offered her arm and smiled warmly. "Come this way, monsieur."  
  
Eri took her arm and followed she lead, still somewhat amazed at the sights he missed during his first trip through the house.  
  
As they went through the arboretum, the raucous birds called out to them. Two large blue Macaws flew down from high above, one landing on Eri's shoulder, the other on the perch directly in front of him. He didn't even start as the large bird settled his weight upon him. The Force revealed that the creature wasn't dangerous or angry, only interested. It had a sharp, intelligent mind and a highly social nature. Eri smiled as the bird's keen eyes examined the patterns on his robe.  
  
Sandra giggled at Eri's seemingly calm reaction at this sudden bombardment. "Monsieur, these two are called Napoleon and Josephine, they are very rude to land like this!" She waved her arms at both birds. "I am sorry, Monsieur, but they tend to be curious about new people in the house."  
  
Napoleon pecked at one of the tiny beads in Eri's braid, while Josephine screeched at Sandra.  
  
"It's all right, I don't mind them." Eri sent a soothing wave of the Force to Napoleon's mind to reassure him, then rubbed a finger over the soft feathers of his neck. The bird cocked its head and made whistling sounds.  
  
"Oh, he likes you! This he does not do for anyone but Monsieur Korda," she smiled. "Perhaps Josephine will sing for us, oui!" Sandra raised her arm and Josephine jumped onto it, coaxed by a sweet piece of dried fruit. "Venez chéri, sing us a song," Sandra said in a soft voice. The bird cocked its head and hesitated, then said something non-recognizable before it flew to a high perch.  
  
"Ah well, she does not sing us her song of love -- only for André," she whispered secretively to Eri. "Oh, and Napoleon of course." She smiled sweetly at the young man while rubbing the bird's head, which elicited a catcall from him. Sandra laughed, "And this one, he is a flirt. Aren't you, Napoleon?"  
  
The bird spread it wings and lowered its head in a bow then spoke. "Embrassez-moi, mon cher!" Sandra raised her hands in mock excitement and leaned over to meet the bird's pecking kiss.  
  
Eri laughed wholeheartedly at the bird's antics.  
  
"He said, 'Kiss me, my dear'." She giggled at Eri. "This is a good thing for him, he is sometimes much more rude!" She eyed the bird warily, "Go on Napoleon we must leave now."  
  
The bird jumped to a nearby perch and started up again with the catcalls. Then it spoke several words in a lusty tone and Sandra turned and shooed it away. "Bad bird! No! André devrait ne jamais vous avoir enseigné de telles choses." She shook her head. "Like I said he is rude. Come monsieur, this way. You must be famished and here I keep you with those birds." Sandra smiled and opened a door that led to the patio and the pool area.  
  
Once they were outside Eri looked around. The pool was at one end, and seemed to fall off the side of a steep cliff. He walked over to it and peered over the edge. The side was slightly lower then the others and the water flowed slowly over its lip, filtering into another pool below, giving the appearance of spilling over the edge.  
  
He looked out over the countryside as if seeing it for the first time in the bright daylight. The hills were lined with orchards, which explained the sweet smell he had been aware of since coming to this place. Nothing but hillside and the wide expanse of sky could be seen, there was no other building in sight. It was an incredibly unfamiliar panorama for the young Jedi and he stood, staring endlessly at it.  
  
"Monsieur," Sandra's voice pulled him back and turning, he saw she stood by a patio table with two chairs. He walked around the far side of the patio, looking curiously at the plants and flowers growing all around the area. Through their lushness and height, they naturally created unbridgeable privacy around the entire area.  
  
He strolled casually over to the table and smiled at Sandra. "What is all this?" he asked peering down at several small plates of different foods.  
  
"Ah, well in this basket, Lyle the cook has made fresh muffins and rolls." She lifted the linen cloth up so he could see inside. "Then fruit, and when you are ready I shall have the kitchen-staff bring you something hot, sausage and eggs perhaps?"  
  
He wasn't certain what these things were but he nodded, assuming if she'd offered then they would be good. He sat down savoring the smell of the food. Eri had not realized how hungry he was until the luscious aroma reminded him. He took one of the muffins and cut it in half, then bit into it and moaned at how wonderful it tasted.  
  
"Monsieur, butter or perhaps honey?" she asked.  
  
The boy nodded and smiled warmly at her.  
  
"Both. Very good! And in this pot is tea, but if you would like coffee I shall have some brought out for you."  
  
"The tea is fine, Sandra." Korda's voice startled both of them and Eri stood up.  
  
"Oh, you surprised us!" She smiled at Eri then grinned at Korda, placing a small kiss on his cheek. "You do that far too much!" she scolded him.  
  
He chuckled, "I can't help it. Well, you have met Sandra." He looked respectfully at her and then over to Eri. "She runs this place." He grinned capriciously at her. "Or at least that's what she tells me."  
  
"It is true Eri, I do! And André is wise to listen to me. There would be nothing but mess and disorder if I was not around." She laughed cheerily and patted Korda on the arm. "Now while you two indulge in the bounties of all *my* hard efforts, I must go and make sure there will be something left for me!" Korda gently took her hand and placed an affectionate kiss on it before she strolled back into the house.  
  
Korda shook his head and motioned Eri to take a seat again. "She is invaluable," he said sincerely. "Please, sit. I'm sorry I wasn't out to greet you," he explained. "I was detained."  
  
Eri-Kol nodded, taking another bite from his muffin.  
  
"C'est bon? Ahh, it's good?" Korda asked before sipping the tea.  
  
Eri nodded, then paused to finish chewing and swallowed. "Yes, very good," he assured.  
  
Korda nodded. "It is harvest time now in many areas of the world. The fruit is at its peak." He pushed a bowl full of asymmetrically shaped, dark red items toward Eri. "Try these. Raspberries."  
  
Eri-Kol's eyes widened with interest. The small fruits resembled the berries that grew in the Temple gardens that were a favorite of the youngest Jedi students. He could remember many nights lying on his low pallet in the crèche with an aching belly from eating too many sweet juna berries. He still remembered the way they stained his lips and fingers purple. These were some of the happiest memories he had.  
  
He popped a single berry in his mouth and let the tender flesh burst against his tongue and flood his mouth with tart juice. They didn't taste all that different from juna berries, either! He quickly grabbed a small handful from the bowl and began eating them one by one.  
  
Korda watched him eat with amusement. He had the natural robust appetite of those his age. Perhaps with all of this rich food, he would need to acquaint the boy with his gym very soon. He chuckled then sat back to enjoy the tea.  
  
The two exchanged pleasantries while they ate. Korda spoke about Paris and a few of his other favorite cities. He quickly picked up that Eri was much more interested hearing about natural beauties than those created by men. He paused thoughtfully, watching Eri finish up his plate of fluffy eggs. Perhaps the boy would enjoy a short day trip to see the ocean. The Alps would also be beautiful this time of year with their lofty snow-tops. There were so many lovely places he'd like to show him, it was hard to narrow them down. Smiling softly, he realized it would be like seeing the world all over again through new eyes.  
  
Eri finished up his eggs and put down his fork. Korda was gazing at him with a strange, far away look in his eyes. He smiled and cleared his throat, breaking the man from his reverie. "Breakfast was delicious," he remarked then glanced over at the sparkling pool.  
  
Korda followed his gaze to the rippling water. It looked absolutely enticing under the early-afternoon sun; warm and clean. "Do you like to swim?" he asked softly.  
  
Eri turned his eyes back to him and grinned enthusiastically. "The Temple has a large pool, but not as nice as this one," he told him. "We also swim in the lake. It has a waterfall that all the students like to play under." He frowned slightly. "The Jedi have worked hard to recreate what our world used to look like so the children can feel a connection to nature. It's not the same, though. Illumination banks may act like a sun, but they don't feel like one." He shook his head slightly. "Our world is dead, yet it is overfilled with life."  
  
Korda sipped his tea thoughtfully. What the boy described was exactly what many feared that the Earth would become: a world choked by technology and pollution. In his many years, he had seen this sort of progress and the damage it inflicted. He had watched beautiful, untouched land ravaged by industry. At times, he felt remorse for the past indiscretions of man towards nature, but progress was impossible to cease, and it did bring many comforts -- comforts he enjoyed.  
  
Eri got up and padded to the poolside. Dipping his bare toes in at the edge, he turned back to Korda. "It *is* warm!"  
  
Korda smiled back at him. "It is heated and cooled. No matter what the temperature outside, it is always perfect for swimming." He pointed to the house where the water disappeared under a glass panel. "Just duck under that, and you're inside again."  
  
Eri-Kol walked over and peeked in the window at the rest of the pool. It was nearly as large inside as it was out! "I see it," he told Korda. He made his way back toward the other man, untying his belt as he did. With a grin, he let the front of his robe fall open, revealing himself to Korda.  
  
"Ahh… We didn't find you swimwear," Korda murmured thoughtfully, remembering their trip to Statler's with a hint of sorrow in his voice.  
  
Whatever sad memories he had were dispelled when the boy shrugged out of the robe, letting it pool at his feet. Korda's eyes roamed over the expanse of fair, smooth skin molded over graceful muscle. He lingered at the dark nipples, remembering how sensitive they were, how the boy gasped and moaned when he played with them. He eyed the rippling abs and the indentation of his navel, wanting to run his tongue over them. Down even further he took in the golden curls surrounding his quiescent sex.  
  
Eri smiled, enjoying the feeling of Korda's eyes roaming over his body. He turned slowly, still feeling their burning gaze taking in the line of his back and lingering on his buttocks. He walked to the edge of the pool and gazed momentarily back at the motionless man before making a smooth dive into the clear water. He broke the surface moments later, blinking water from his eyes. Korda was still watching him, holding his teacup halfway between his mouth and the table. Eri swam to the side of the pool and crossed his arms on the edge. "Join me?" he asked imploringly.  
  
Korda frowned. There was still business to attend to this afternoon, but he was sure it could wait for a little while. For now, there was a beautiful boy naked in his pool and gazing at him mischievously. He set his cup down on the table and stood to remove his jacket but before he could, Sandra opened the door and hurried out.  
  
"André, un mot avec vous," she said urgently.  
  
He sighed heavily and looked over at Eri's disappointed face. "The mistress calls, I must heed, or suffer the consequences." He grinned. "I won't be long," he assured the boy gently.  
  
Inside the house, once out of sight of the pool area, she spoke urgently, telling him that somehow security had been breached. She handed him the cell phone and the voice at the other end told him that one of the outer guards had not responded to a time-check. "Deal with this!" he hissed into the phone before hanging up. "Sandra, please go find Lia." He turned without another word to get Eri-Kol.  
  
He emerged from the house carrying a towel. "Get out of the pool, Eri," he ordered swiftly. "I want you to go inside."  
  
Eri blinked up at the man in confusion before swimming with quick strokes to the ladder. Korda dropped the towel within his reach and quickly picked up his discarded robe. Eri continued to follow him with a questioning gaze as he climbed from the warm water. He was about to speak when he saw Korda freeze and alertly look around. Eri paused on the second step, testing the Force. There was a distinct disturbance, an almost discordant tremor. Seconds later a large man dressed in a long brown coat emerged from the bushes.  
  
Korda stepped forward and fixed an icy stare on the stranger. He grabbed Eri's arm, squeezing it so hard that Eri flinched as he was hoisted out of the pool with a deliberate, and amazingly swift move.  
  
The man watched with a leering smirk as the boy quickly grabbed his robe and covered up. "Nice toy," he remarked offhandedly to Korda. "It was easy getting to you, Collins told me how." He opened his coat slightly; enough that Korda could see the sun glinting off his partially concealed sword. "The name's Sharkey."  
  
Eri-Kol glared at the man, pulling his robe tighter around his still wet body. He stood next to Korda, shivering for a moment. He had no clue who this man was, but he could sense that Korda was highly disturbed by his presence. He glanced between the two with a worried frown. How he wished he had brought his lightsaber down from the room! He wouldn't feel so vulnerable with it at his side.  
  
Korda scanned quickly around the area, looking for signs of his guards and hissed slowly, realizing they were not yet in sight. He'd have to deal with this man himself for now. He thought quickly of a plan to get Eri out of the way. He couldn't have him see this, Eri knew nothing of this aspect of his life and he planned on keeping it that way, at least for now.  
  
He took several steps forward bringing himself within yards of the intruder, "So, you knew my old partner, should I know you?" he asked indifferently.  
  
The man shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe," he replied smoothly. "I was close to Collins, knew all about his dealings with you… and that you killed him." He smiled at the young Jedi's visible shivering. "I'm sure your toy will know me soon," he chuckled. "After I deal with you, or maybe before I take your head," he grinned wickedly at Korda.  
  
"Ah, I see. Head hunting are we?" Korda said dryly. "Now I get the feeling I do know you… Jack." Korda's face glowered. "It seems you've cost me time and money," he said disdainfully. "Not a wise thing to do."  
  
Korda advanced a few more steps, undoing the bottom button of his coat to expose a dagger. His eyes fixed on the other man, with some irritation, as his fingers twitched and caressed the blade. "I'm very good with this, even from fifty feet." He smiled smugly. "Imagine how accurate I'd be from here!" His eyes scanned derisively over the other man. "As for the boy," he said matter-of-factly. "I'd not get your hopes up, you're not his type."  
  
Sharkey was stunned that Korda knew his name but he hid it behind an amused smile as he nodded. "I imagine you are quite skilled with a blade. However, I have two military-trained snipers targeting on you and the boy as we speak." He tilted his head to the side. "How do you think I got through that supposedly air tight security of yours?" He smiled, watching Korda for a reaction. "You don't believe me, do you?" He glanced at both men. "Ask yourself this: How can you be sure?"  
  
"I can't," he said calmly. His eyes steeled on the other immortal as he callously called his bluff. "But I'll tell you what. Even though I'm not a gambling man, I'll wager that I can lodge this dagger into your heart before they put me down." He grinned and pulled the dagger from its sheath, twirling it skillfully in his hands. When nothing happened, Korda glanced swiftly over the other man's shoulder and smiled. "Is there some sort of cue they respond to, or do I have to wave at them to shoot me?" His hand suddenly stilled.  
  
"Like I said, they're well trained," Sharkey replied, his eyes glued to the dagger. He slowly removed the sword from his coat. "Either you drop the knife and draw your sword, or your boy is going down. It only takes a fraction of a second. Can you risk it?"  
  
Korda's glanced over at the doorway on the far side of pool and his smile grew. At last, his guards had arrived. "There's nothing like a little game of chance, oui? I'm willing to risk it. Are you?" His head nodded and Sharkey glanced over to see the barrel of a shotgun shining just out of the shadows of the enclosed doorway. "There are more of them, by the way. And they are enthusiastic in their duties. So, we have a Mexican standoff. Nerveless… if you are so eager to die then I'll oblige you… not here though!"  
  
Just at the end of the row of hedges, that lined the pool area, Korda caught the bright reflection of sunlight shimmering off metal. He knew it was one of the snipers but did not show any reaction as he moved dangerously close to the other immortal's blade. "This is my home!" he hissed angrily. "It is, by the way, also holy ground. It seems Collins left that detail out!" His eyes narrowed menacingly up at the taller man. "Down there! That is where you'll die." He pointed to the orchards.  
  
He nonchalantly turned and approached Eri. "Go inside!" He gave him a stern look before nodding towards Sandra. "She'll show you the birds in the arboretum." He glanced over his shoulder with annoyance. "I need to discuss business with this gentleman," he said with a sarcastic emphasis on the last word. "I must go alone."  
  
Eri-Kol shook his head stubbornly. "I saw the birds already." He looked at the intruder, "Korda, I can fight," he assured him. "I'm one of the best in my year."  
  
"That's right!" Sharkey bellowed. "Go in the house and get yourself ready for me. I'll be back after I finish off your master, here."  
  
For the first time since the start of the confrontation, Korda's eyes echoed his growing anger and Eri was looking right into them as they blazed with unbridled fury. He'd never seen him like this, never felt such powerful tremors in the Force around this man, there was no doubt this was a very dangerous situation.  
  
Spinning on one heel in a swift fluid movement, Korda released the dagger. It sailed inches past the other immortal's head.  
  
The other man jumped back, briefly stunned by Korda's speed. "You missed," he chuckled out while regaining his composure.  
  
"No," Korda said calmly as a smirk came to his lips. "I never miss what I'm aiming at."  
  
A small gagging sound caught Sharkey's attention and he turned his head cautiously towards it just as one of his men fell back, dagger imbedded in his throat. He writhed on the ground a dozen yards away, moaning out in agony before falling silent.  
  
Eri-Kol gasped. In all the excitement, even he had not sensed the gunman standing hidden in the bushes. Korda had to have reflexes as fast as the best Jedi master to have hit him so accurately. Perhaps Korda did harbor Force-sensitivity after all!  
  
"One down. And I thought you were bluffing," Korda shook his head. "But you did lie, they're not so skilled! Well, at least that one's not." He chuckled, then peered concernedly around the area for the other sniper. He stepped directly in front of the Sandra and the boy, partially blocking them.  
  
The stunned expression on Sharkey's face quickly distorted into seething anger as he lifted a hand to signal the other shooter.  
  
"Careful," Korda said with deadly calculation. "Like I said, my people are enthusiastic in their work." His eyes shifted back to the doorway where the armed guard stood. "They'll shoot you no matter what your other man does. Then they'll find and kill him." He grinned wickedly. "And you know what happens then?"  
  
Sharkey's hand froze as his eyes narrowed on the barrel of the gun pointed directly at him. He was silent, obviously thinking the situation over carefully  
  
"No?" Korda asked almost teasingly. "Well, eventually there can be only one result to this." He chuckled and slowly ran his hand over the pommel of his now exposed sword.  
  
Sharkey chuckled smoothly and sheathed his sword. "You're clever, just like your beloved Charles…*was*. But like him, you'll die," he said mockingly. "I'll wait down there, don't keep me too long." His lascivious smile matched his eyes as he peered past Korda at the tall young man. "And like I said, you make yourself ready for me. I'll be your new master."  
  
Korda hesitated, and Eri saw the slightest shudder run through him. He glared over at the stranger, suddenly realizing he was walking away, and Korda was letting him. "He killed Charles," Eri whispered sorrowfully.  
  
Korda watched the other man until he was out of sight then roughly grabbed Eri by the arm, hurrying him into the safety of the house as two of his guards rushed out onto the patio, shielding their retreat.  
  
Eri saw the sword just under the edge of Korda's jacket and gasped, unable to figure out how he had missed such a weapon. "Korda?" his voice asked a dozen questions with the one word and his soft brown eyes implored the man for some explanation.  
  
Korda waved at the guards. "Check out the damage," he said coldly. They immediately rushed out of the room. At the same time a young, petite woman swiftly came in and stood at Eri's side. Bowing to Korda, she quickly relayed information in a language Eri had not heard before. Korda nodded to her before fixing his eyes on the Jedi.  
  
"This is Lia. She is the head of my security. You stay with her!" He grabbed Eri's arms tightly speaking in a calm and unwavering voice. "No matter what… you stay with her! This is not a request, Eri-Kol. It is an order. You may fight well but this is not your fight, it is mine." He feigned a weak smile as his hands clenched a bit tighter then released their grip.  
  
Sandra touched his arm, eyeing him nervously. He halted, instantly tuning to face her with a reassuring look. They did not speak but stood in silent understanding for several moments before she went to stand with the others. Grabbing a pair of black leather gloves from the table by the door, he walked out of the house past the pool area and down towards the thick trees of the apple orchard.  
  
----------  
  
Korda's thoughts were a mixture of repulsion and deadly malice towards this other immortal for creating such an interruption at his home. He found it impossible to believe that this fool had taken Charles; it was almost painful to think of it. How had the old man let this happen? He was too good with a sword, too shrewd not to see this buffoon coming. Had he gotten sloppy in his opulence? No, he thought, there had to have been something more. Perhaps Sharkey used his men to take Charles out first, incapacitate him, then he had taken his head. He moaned, disillusioned that his old friend's quickening may have been taken this way. The very same practice Charles had taught to him when they first met.  
  
--- "Remember André," Charles had said simply. "Let others do your work for you, you'll live longer that way." ---  
  
Yes my old friend, I remember well what you taught me," he whispered to no one.  
  
He walked on, thinking about Eri-Kol and how badly this entire situation was playing out in front of the boy. It was one thing to come hunting for his head, another to do it in front of mortals. This was not how the game was played! The threats made towards Eri's safety were annoying but he knew no matter what happened, Lia would see to his safety.  
  
----------  
  
"Eri, everything will be all right," Sandra placed a reassuring hand on his arm. "I must go. Stay here with Lia and do not fret. André can take care of himself." She bestowed a soft smile upon him before hurrying towards a side door that led to the gardens.  
  
Eri-Kol moved to the window, watching Korda depart into the orchard. He was going out to face that man alone! Jedi always worked in teams. It was safer that way. Didn't Korda know this? He edged closer, watching the spot where the immortal disappeared into the trees.  
  
"Stay away from the window," Lia ordered him, placing a hand on his arm. She motioned for him to move closer to the center of the house. "Until the guards say otherwise, there is still a sniper out there. He could be targeting anything that moves in this house."  
  
Eri bristled with annoyance. He was a trained Jedi, not some defenseless child! He had made a vow to defend Korda in return for his training, and he intended to keep it. First, he had to get his lightsaber and somehow sneak past this woman who was in charge of guarding him.  
  
He moved closer to the woman, listening to the crackling voices that came forth from her communication device. They were all speaking French, he realized with a sigh. No help. She had a blaster clipped on her belt as well, he observed. Despite her small stature, she had the body of an athlete. He quickly started to formulate a plan.  
  
"I want to get dressed," he said, glancing at the stairway.  
  
"No, the upstairs is not secure," she told him. "In a few minutes…"  
  
"I'm cold!" he protested, pointing toward his wet robe. If she was going to keep treating him like an immature child, then that's what he would be. "If I can't go get my clothes, then you go get them," he said sassily.  
  
"You can't wait a few minutes?" she asked disdainfully.  
  
"Easy for you to say, you're not standing around in a drenched robe!" he shot back. His spoiled, childish tone was abrasive to his own ears. He crossed his arms and fixed her with a narrow-eyed glare.  
  
She sighed heavily. "All right, all right..." Lia turned toward the stairs and inclined her head. "Stay behind me," she ordered, drawing her gun from its holster with one hand, and her communications device with another. She chirped some brisk words into the speaker and waited for a response. When the voice came back, she put her gun back in its holster. "They found nothing upstairs. Still, stay away from the windows," she ordered.  
  
Eri-Kol followed her into Korda's suite of rooms. As she crept over to close the veranda doors, he looked around. His Jedi uniform lay clean and pressed on the foot of the bed. His boots were still on the floor where he left them, and his suit was hanging in the wardrobe. The lightsaber made a noticeable bulge in the interior pocket. He quickly averted his eyes when he saw the woman approaching.  
  
"Get dressed, but stay toward this side of the room," she told him. She stood by the entrance, waiting for him to move.  
  
Eri resisted the urge to sigh. He was running out of time! "Don't I get any privacy?" he asked, narrowing his eyes on her again.  
  
This time she fixed him with an equally icy stare. "Mr. Korda has asked me to guard you... with my life if it comes to that," she said angrily. "I must say, you are making this assignment very hard."  
  
"And I must say that you watching me get dressed makes me very uncomfortable," Eri spat back. "Just wait outside those doors, I'll be done in a second," he sighed. "No, I won't go near the windows," he added when she looked like she would speak.  
  
Lia pursed her lips, trying to hold back a retort and nodded. She slipped quietly from the room, but left the door slightly ajar.  
  
Eri reached over and closed it until he heard a click, then gently set the bolt. With Jedi enhanced speed, he stripped of his soaked robe and pulled on his trousers and under-tunic. He stepped into his boots and grabbed his lightsaber as he was using the Force to fasten them. With a quick glance behind him, he opened the veranda doors and made a running leap off the balcony. He landed soundlessly on the walkway below. Taking only a few moments to orient himself, he sprinted off towards the last direction he saw Korda.  
  
----------  
  
In the orchard, Jack Sharkey paced endlessly, annoyed at the delay. He'd lost the valuable element of surprise back at the house. Charles had warned him not to underestimate Korda, but he was cockily secure in his abilities. He'd not make that mistake again. His ultimate goal was only slightly postponed. He'd kill Korda, take his revenge for Collins' death, and take that boy as a bonus. Once he'd finished with him, what was another body floating in the Seine?  
  
He grinned in anticipation of the fight, but then a frown crossed his face as he thought of Charles. He'd be Satan himself upon finding out Korda was dead. His orders were to disrupt things and not harm Korda. Sharkey spat, kicking at several of the fallen apples as he recalled Charles's words.  
  
--- "I don't care what you do, but don't take his head. André is mine and I don't want him dead. This is a lesson I'm teaching him." Charles frowned. "If I wanted his head, I'd take it myself. Do you understand, Jack?" ---  
  
Jack Sharkey understood. He understood, all too well, everything about Charles. He was a powerfully old immortal and had not lived that long without cunning. He was resolute in his goals, and patient in obtaining them. It didn't matter how long he had to wait, he never let time bother him. Now, Jack would have to deal with the old man, bring him the news that his beloved André was dead. This was a dangerous game he was playing, but he'd work it out -- he always had. He was disturbed from his thoughts by Korda's buzz, and he turned quickly around looking for the other immortal.  
  
"Took you long enough. I was beginning to think you ran away," Sharkey chuckled. "But I'd find you… no matter where you went. I've been trailing you for sometime now. Watching you, learning your ways, even before you took Collins' head."  
  
Korda strolled closer to the other immortal, as his eyes scanned around the area looking for signs of the other sniper. He couldn't trust this man to play by the rules: why should he? He'd do the same thing if his men had not been so scattered in their search of other possible intruders. He was almost certain the other sniper was not far off and he hoped his own men could find him or any others before they could interfere.  
  
Stopping several yards from Jack, Korda drew his sword before fixing his icy glare on him. "Impressive that you have done this and I didn't know. But not the kind of thing you'd be capable of on your own. You had help… Collins."  
  
Jack's mouth twisted in a dark grin, knowing that Korda was only repeating what he had given away already; perhaps to draw more information from him, He could not be certain and was not about to show his hand. Collins had helped him with the layout of this place and how to take out the perimeter guards. They had planned for sometime to take over Korda's business and take his head for good measure. Collins' premature death only pushed the plans forward. Charles, himself, had said that things had gotten out of hand with Korda and he needed to be taken down a notch.  
  
--- "This has gone on long enough," Charles said with irony. "Collins was a good man and André knew this. He is too greedy!" Charles had shaken his head then slammed his fist on the desk. "You'll go and rattle his cage. Disrupt his plans, kill a few couriers, I want this new business venture of his stopped. I want André to know that he is too comfortable in his ivory tower -- too cold-hearted for his own good. Make it so!" ---  
  
Too bad Charles didn't realize how they planned on taking him down a notch, and stopping this venture. The old man had been so upset when learning of Collins' death. Jack had never seen him like that, frightening, dominating in his appearance and emotionally cold. Charles gave him the tools necessary to disrupt Korda's affairs, pick off the couriers hoping to set his timetable back. He had been a willing participant in this part of the plan, deciding that Korda had gone far over the line in his dealings with his other partners and wanting him to learn a bit of humility. If only Charles had known what he and Collins' entire strategy really was.  
  
Jack shook his head and smiled. "Some help, yeah, but mostly you aren't too hard to figure out," he shrugged. "You're easily distracted… especially when there's a whore around."  
  
"You're oddly fixated on the boy… can't get any on your own, is that it?" Korda's tone was lighthearted. "You'd be wise to concern yourself with these last few precious moments of your life rather than him." Korda twirled his sword several times before taking a guarded stance.  
  
The other immortal swiftly unsheathed his weapon and grinned. "I get plenty," he shook his head and laughed. "And the best ones are sweet and young. I'd planned on taking him while you watched, still might do this. It's more fun to take something that isn't given freely, don't you think?" His vicious laugh echoed amongst the trees.  
  
Korda's features turned stony as a grim smile barely altered his lips. His eyes seared like shards of glass into the other man. "I think… your plans shall come to a sudden end. Right here. Right now!"  
  
"Ah, well you may think this, but then many others have… and they were all wrong. And now they're all dead!" He laughed then took a vicious two-handed swing at Korda, aiming directly for his neck.  
  
Korda ducked and spun away from the sword. He could feel the movement of air as the blade passed and he quickly stepped back to avoid the back swing. The other man was right on him and lunged again with another swing, this time coming so close to him that it ripped part of his jacket.  
  
Korda jumped back further, stumbling for a moment on a tree root sticking above ground. He quickly spun out from under the tree just as the other immortal's blade sliced through one of the smaller branches. Jack had taken him by surprise with his speed and agility and he was trying to pull away from him to reset his stance. He moved, and just as he'd settled, the other man came at him again. This time he brandished the sword from side to side, swooping it first up then down in fast fluid movements.  
  
Korda's balance stabilized, he countered each blow with one of his own, slowly forcing Jack to cease his forward movements. For a moment they paused, their blades touching at the tips.  
  
"My complements. You're more skilled with your weapon than your brain." Korda lifted his chin defiantly and grinned.  
  
Chuckling, Jack pulled his blade away from his opponent's and retorted. "But you're not! I thought you'd be better than this. Come on, show me what you've got before I take it!"  
  
"My pleasure!" Korda suddenly lunged forward; each step covering a few yards and accompanied by a swift underhand stroke. With every pass of his blade, Sharkey was forced to simply counter in order to protect his sides. He increased his backward motion to try and give himself some room, and Korda matched it, driving him faster and further back towards the low-lying branches of the trees.  
  
The entire time Korda's eyes blazed on his enemy, barely following the parlays of the other immortal's sword. His determination to drive the other man back was blindingly proficient and before Jack knew it, he was stumbling over fallen apples and exposed roots.  
  
Jack suddenly slipped and his adversary used the opportunity to strike down, ripping a gash as the blade made contact with Sharkey's thigh. He rolled under the tree, and Korda's next swing caught in the tangled branches, forcing him to back away in order to regain his stance.  
  
"Get up!" Korda hissed as the other man rolled further into the tangle of branches.  
  
Rising surprisingly fast for such a large man, Jack lunged out from the trees with cat-like agility, sidestepping Korda's next swing and coming almost completely behind him.  
  
As Korda spun around Jack thrust his blade deep into his shoulder. Korda immediately pulled back, taking several quick leaps to further the distance from the other man.  
  
---------  
  
Eri-Kol slowed to a jog when he finally made it to the cover of trees. Fallen leaves were thick underfoot, slightly damp and slippery. He slowed his stride even further when he heard the rustle they made when he moved. The Jedi frowned. He couldn't let the sound of his footsteps give him away! He used the Force to gently push aside the leaves as he went, leaving a narrow path of green grass to follow deeper into the orchard.  
  
At the same time, he reached out with his senses, trying to determine where Korda had gone. He noticed the small things: a barely visible footprint in a small patch of mud, a slender broken branch that hung from a nearby tree, a freshly smashed apple. All of these were signs that someone had recently treaded this path. Whether that person was Korda or someone else, he was unsure. He didn't have the advanced skills of a Jedi master that would make tracking a much easier process. The Force currents were strong, but still indecipherable to him.  
  
He clutched the lightsaber in his hand. He had lost precious minutes back in the house. Perhaps he was already too late. A vivid image of Korda clutching his hand over a heavily bleeding wound lodged suddenly in his mind, and he hurried his steps.  
  
----------  
  
Both immortals now stood a dozen yards from each other, examining the other's injuries with suppressed delight and strategic reasoning.  
  
Sharkey's leg was covered in blood from the upper thigh down to his knee; the wound however was not that deep. Korda knew he'd only grazed him with the tip of his blade. The other immortal was already flexing his leg, testing its strength, indicating the wound was not bad.  
  
Jack eyed Korda who held his shoulder, as a trail of blood oozed from what he could tell was a serious puncture. He was certain he stabbed deeply; he'd seen the grimace on his opponents face and felt the steel crack into bone.  
  
Even with a wounded shoulder, Korda was dangerous and Sharkey was taking no chances with this man. Shaken by Korda's sudden burst of speed and unfamiliar with the type of swordplay he'd used, he reassessed his attack strategy. Time to use more psychology, he reasoned. He'd screw up Korda's concentration and get him off his game. This hadn't seemed to work by invoking threats upon the boy, but then there was always his ace in the hole, Korda's mentor, Charles.  
  
"So you got something, but like I said, others have and it wasn't enough. I'm going to kill you Korda, then the boy... after I and my men have their way with him," he chuckled. Lunging out, Jack took several full swings at the other man, trying to keep him off balance and not give him time to heal.  
  
----------  
  
Eri heard it faintly, at first. It was almost unrecognizable over the sound of leaves blowing in the breeze. It was the sound of metal striking metal, and it was coming from an area somewhere in front of him. The young man's heart raced. He had managed to track them!  
  
He hurried his pace, no longer bothering to clear the leaves out of his way. His mind tuned into the rhythmic clang of swords, and he followed it by instinct. It sang out louder, echoing on the wind. He wove his way between trees, feeling rotten apples splattering beneath his boots. The Force rang out in warning and he stopped short. The loud crack of a branch snapping under his heel made him cringe.  
  
"Don't move." A man dressed in green fatigues stepped from behind a tree. "Ah, if it isn't the toy," he chuckled. He raised his rifle with one hand until it pointed directly at Eri's face. With his other hand, he unhooked a length of rope from his belt and tossed it on the ground at his feet. "The boss wants you alive, but any wrong moves and you're going down."  
  
Eri remained utterly still, watching the rifle drop from pointing to his head to his stomach. He inched his hand down the casing of his lightsaber and brushed over the activation switch.  
  
"One bullet in the belly from this distance will give you one, maybe two hours," the sniper mused. "You'll be wishing it were a lot less once Sharkey gets hold of you."  
  
Eri-Kol glanced over the gunman's head to a low hanging branch. He gathered the Force around him and sent a small wave toward it. It broke with a loud snap distracting the shooter's attention. It was enough. Eri-Kol's lightsaber shot out with a hiss. He knocked the gun out of the hands of the stunned man and smashed it against the ground with the point of the glowing blade.  
  
"What the..." The sniper's eyes widened at the blue column of light. He backed into the tree when Eri advanced on him, holding the humming weapon at his neck.  
  
"One jab with this weapon will give you one, maybe two seconds," Eri said with the same inflection the man had used with him. He lifted an eyebrow at the gasping sniper while using the Force to call the dropped rope to his hand. "Turn around and put your hands behind your back," he ordered.  
  
For a moment, the shooter looked like he would follow the command. A second later, he kicked out toward Eri's stomach. The kick never landed. He slid down the tree, impaled through the chest by the laser. His stunned eyes fixed on Eri for only a moment before clouding over.  
  
Eri-Kol switched off his weapon and took a deep breath. He paused only a second to release his regret for killing to the Force, then continued.  
  
In the distance, the sound of clashing metal sped up.  
  
----------  
  
Korda blocked the swings and countered enough to leave them, once more standing apart. "You'll have to do better than that," he said dryly as he spun his sword and moved in on Jack.  
  
"Oh, I can! But you are not as good as I was led to believe. Well, I guess Charles was right." Jack took several quick swings as the two men circled each other in their deadly dance. "He said you were too ambitious and cocky in your little world. That's why you stick to holy ground, eh?" Jack shook his head. "He told me lots about you… André. Before I killed him!"  
  
Sharkey had spoken Korda's name purposely accented in French and in an intimate manner as an easy smile crossed his lips, invoking a ghostly imitation of Charles. Korda already knew that this man had killed Charles but to hear him say it with such arrogance caused his heart to fall. He mustered as much self control as he could and stilled his movements. "You lie! He'd not give you anything about me!" he said bitterly.  
  
"Oh, no I don't! He knew and he told me hoping it would save his life. He sold you out André! He told me *more* than I needed to know - such secrets!" The smile on Sharkey's face widened and his eyes blazed wickedly at the other immortal. "Like… where I could find you last night!" he smiled wryly.  
  
Korda shook his head negatively as he sneered back with disbelief at the other man.  
  
"Oh yes! I saw you in the restaurant… on the roof garden. He told me you'd be there." Jack's voice taunted at Korda. "I saw your little student bend to your will. It's funny how sapphires can't buy obedience, though. I saw him panic when you scolded him. You really should be careful. They're only mortal you know."  
  
The slightest glimpse of shock registered on Korda's face. His movements faltered, as his consciousness churned with the thoughts of this man being so near to him last night without him knowing. His features twisted with rage that Jack forced this information, somehow, out of the older immortal before he'd killed him. His anger took over as he thought of this vulgar man taking his Charles' head under such conditions. He took several wild and uncalculated swings that Sharkey easily countered.  
  
"You need to relax Korda, that's your problem… but then again, it won't be for long!" Jack's voice chimed out, his smiled pleasant, his face a façade covering his true nature. Without warning, he stepped forward taking several half-swings at Korda.  
  
Korda jumped back just out of reach of the blade.  
  
Jack lunged then turned the strokes of his blade to a back swing, catching Korda's sword on the second move, and dislodging it from his hand.  
  
Both men glanced instantaneously at the sword flying through the air but before it could strike the ground, Jack was lining up for the killing blow.  
  
As the blade came around, Korda suddenly dropped spinning and coming up quickly to face Jack. As he did, his left hand coiled out from behind his back.  
  
The momentum of Jack's swing shifted his footing to the right and as he counter, stepping back to the left to come down with a backwards stoke, he felt it, a intense searing pain in his gut.  
  
Korda hadn't need much time to remove the concealed weapon from its hiding place, and as he'd turned and started to rise, with blinding speed he had undercut it right into Jacks upper abdomen. Just as quickly, he yanked it free and opened it with an almost undetectable flick of his wrist, before raking it over Jack's ribcage.  
  
Jack screamed out in agony as he stumbled backwards.  
  
"Charles didn't know everything about me! He didn't know about this little toy." Korda's voice rose coldly above Jack's wails.  
  
Jack was stunned and off balance. He had felt something sharp cut into his chest, but the real damage had been the initial thrust into his gut. He dropped his sword just as Korda's hands pushed him to his knees. He saw the object of the pain. It was a bladed-fan and Korda wielded it expertly.  
  
Korda picked up his sword and leaned over the other immortal, viciously grabbing his hair and forcing his head back. "One should never underestimate their opponent. Charles taught me that" He grinned and raised his sword.  
  
Jack Sharkey's vision was blurred and his head spun. "Charles taught me a lot as well. He told me not to try for your head. 'Take André out… leave his head, that's mine'. I should have listened to the old man…" His voice died into a hideous gurgle as he coughed up blood.  
  
Korda hesitated for only a moment after hearing Sharkey's words. He'd not be tricked by lies from a man who knew he was going to die. He wasn't going to give the other man time to heal, and playing word games with him now was exactly what would do that.  
  
"This is for Charles," Korda whispered throatily as the sword blade gracefully came down, lifting head from body in a gruesomely eloquent ballet. Just after the blade cleared flesh, he saw Eri-Kol standing only a few feet away, a glowing laser in his hands and horror filling his eyes.  
  
Eri-Kol's stomach lurched in revulsion as he watched Sharkey's severed head hit the ground with a thud. It rolled a bit before striking a tree. Its lifeless eyes staring upward toward the sky, the mouth was open in a silent scream.  
  
The Jedi lifted his eyes to Korda, stunned. He understood killing, but had never seen anything so gruesome. Weakly, he lowered his lightsaber and switched it off, swallowing hard in an attempt to keep his breakfast down.  
  
"Eri-Kol," Korda whispered, his voice catching in a deep moan as their eyes met. This was not happening. // No! // The one thing he'd not wanted to divulge, his immortality, was shockingly on display and there was nothing to stop what was to come. His eyes fixed on the boy with anger, disbelief and sorrow. His thoughts chased in the silent moments that followed death's tendrils, trying to grasp the unimaginable outcome of Eri's presence.  
  
How had he gotten away from Lia, and found them here? *Why* hadn't he followed his order, so clearly given? Questions with no time for answers, answers he didn't want to know, events he had no command over.  
  
Korda's eyes widened as the slithering fog escaped the headless body at his feet. Time was up! All he could manage for sound came out in low moans as the pain from the unhealed wound in his shoulder tormented him. He watched the mist snake around the small clearing, moving towards him, felt the wind swirling in tiny vortexes and heard above it all, Eri's horrified gasp.  
  
What was this? Eri's eyes widened as he felt the turbulence in the currents of the Force. It was coming from Sharkey's lifeless body! The wind picked up, blowing leaves and small twigs against him. An almost life-like fog swirled around his legs.  
  
The only consolation for Korda's confused soul was he'd have Charles with him forever. All the old immortal's knowledge, skills, and wisdom were now his, always at his beckoning, eternally locked within his soul.  
  
The first surge of the quickening hit him and his eyes faltered from the corpse back up to Eri before fixing on a small piece of the horizon. Then a disturbing thought caught him. Charles was dead! How could this be? He moaned as a second bolt riveted through his chest. What would he do now? 'Before I killed him', Sharkey's words echoed in his frazzled reasoning, completely vanishing any doubts that he was now alone, as the next violent bolt slammed his body.  
  
"No!" Eri cried, blocking his eyes from the searing blue bolt that had struck Korda directly. It wasn't electricity... no. It was alive! It was the physical manifestation of Living Force and somehow Sharkey was able to control it, even beyond death.  
  
"A Sith!" Eri gasped in sudden realization. There was no other explanation. Only a Sith could hold such mastery over the Living Force. Only one totally devoted to the Dark Side would use it to destroy so violently!  
  
The young man was nearly thrown backward from the impact of the third bolt. It bounced off trees and scorched branches before it struck the immortal right in the chest. The scent of ozone and death lingered in Eri's nostrils, pushing him to take action.  
  
Eri-Kol dropped to his knees, using his mind and connection to calm the raging Force. He closed his eyes against the terrifying sight of Korda twisting in pain and began to assemble a protective barrier over Sharkey's headless body.  
  
All Charles was, Korda would have! // Abilities… Mastery… Power! // All intimately his… forever! His body writhed as the quickening intensified. All thoughts eroded from existence, eroding into his first scream as the exquisite pain overtook him.  
  
Stronger. More. Yes. Eri's body gave everything over to his task: his own Living Force plus whatever he could extract from his environment. He built, shuddering whenever a bolt managed to tear through his delicate structure. Stronger, it had to be stronger! The boy gritted his teeth as he gave even more of his own strength.  
  
He didn't need to open his eyes to see what he had done. Sharkey's body lay completely encapsulated within a Force-field. Blue streaks of energy crashed angrily against it, but could not escape.  
  
Korda's body crashed to the ground with the loss of the quickening power, as Eri's shield contained it tightly around the headless body. Unable to brace for the sudden fall, he landed face first with a heavy thud, several yards from the dead immortal.  
  
His body convulsed uncontrollably as the tendrils of the quickening he had received, jolted through him. Desperately he clawed at the ground, digging gloved fingers deep into the moist soil to gain some advantage. His heart pounded and a dizzying madness came over his entire body. He could not contain a sudden dreadful feeling, a sensation that the very beats were being ripped from his heart. His eyes struggled to open and for a fleeting moment, they saw the scene playing out in front of him. Korda moaned raggedly at the waste of it before his eyes tightly shut and he fell into darkness.  
  
Eri-Kol could sense Korda's fall, but he didn't let this deter him from his task. The energy built to an astonishing crescendo against his Force-barrier, and then gradually began to recede. The Jedi managed to hold on until the lifeless body only spat tiny shocks of energy, and then he let his structure dissipate into the air.  
  
Eri opened his eyes and groaned as the world spun around him. He fell forward, catching himself with his hands before landing fully on the damp ground. He crawled on hands and knees, fighting his dizziness and trying to edge closer to Korda. His arms trembled underneath his weight as his hands slipped on wet leaves. He cried out in pain as he fell on his elbow, and then tumbled face down onto the ground.  
  
Eri lifted his head and gazed at the fallen immortal. He didn't have enough power to even sense if he were alive or dead and his entire being wanted to cry out in anguish. Korda couldn't die! Not now, not like this! "Don't leave me," Eri sobbed, trying to summon the last of his strength to crawl the last few meters to Korda's side. Dizziness and nausea overtook him and he dropped his head back down to the cold ground.  
  
----------  
  
Korda lay motionless on the ground, his thoughts temporarily quiescent, numbed and unaware of the extent of the damage. Then his conscious stirred, shifted in its search for the others. // Nothing? // He felt nothing of Charles, not even a hint of the old man lingered in his consciousness. This was puzzling. He started to reason what Eri had done. A wave of revulsion ignited in his gut and he coughed and choked back the vile taste rising in his throat.  
  
His arms were laden with exhaustion but they doggedly lifted his frame, just as another wave of nausea crept up his throat. He swallowed trying desperately to hold it in. His shoulder ached violently, a reminder that he'd not healed, but also another glaring revelation that he had not taken the full quickening.  
  
Now he was ill, unable to stop the convulsions, he leaned over and seethed with disgust, waited for his body's uncontrollable needs to cease. His head throbbed and as he lifted it, tentatively assured the bout was over, he moaned out something loathsome and inaudible.  
  
Rising weakly to his feet, he realized that nothing of Jack Sharkey, save a few flashes of events, had stayed with him either. Something was wrong, very wrong, and his eyes scanned around until they fixed on the only thing that could have altered the events… Eri-Kol!  
  
"What had he done?" he whispered. Korda could faintly remember something happening in the midst of the quickening but it was foggy, blurred by his disorientation and lingering pain. Eri had done something… stopped the other immortal's essence from reaching him, but how… and why? At that finite moment, Korda's anger was overpowered only by his confusion, but this would pass soon enough, perhaps too soon for Eri-Kol.  
  
Pulling himself together, he moved ominously on the younger man. "Eri!" he growled, grabbing his arm tightly and hoisted him up. The body was dead weight in his hands and for an instant Korda froze, thinking the boy was dead.  
  
"Eri," he asked again calmly. When there was no response, he knelt down and rolled the boy over on his back. Eri's face was ashen, his eyes circled by dark rings, and his lips faintly tinted blue.  
  
"Eri-Kol!" Korda said a little louder and with some concern. He shook the boy's shoulders but there was no sign of movement. Bending over he placed his head on the Jedi's chest and listened for a heartbeat. It was there, but slow and faint. He exhaled with a soft moan, relieved that he was not dead.  
  
He rose, and scanned around the area, his guards were approaching swiftly, their faces grim, their movements somewhat tentative for not having made their presence know sooner.  
  
Slowly, Korda picked up the bloody sword, wiping it clean before sheathing it into its secret place. He quickly wiped the blood from the bladed-fan on the dead immortal's corpse. As the first guard emerged into the clearing, he'd already concealed both weapons, and he immediately started questioned him in a deadly but restrained manor. "Did you find any others?"  
  
The guard's face was stony, even though he was peering over Korda's shoulder at the headless man. "Yes sir, one other. Up there." He pointed just towards the crest of the small hill. "He's dead sir, but…" He hesitated unsure how to describe what they'd found.  
  
Korda's eyes narrowed. "Fine, get rid of him then."  
  
"Well sir, you may wish to see this. He's been, well, there is a hole, but no blood. It's almost like he was burnt." The guards face flinched at the memory of it and he coughed to clear his cracking voice.  
  
Korda showed no reaction, his thoughts could not process this now. He needed to go and see for himself. Walking back over to the unconscious boy, he bent down and picked up the lightsaber, examining it carefully. He'd seen its glowing fire; the way Eri had held it, just like a sword. Perhaps this was the cause of the other man's death, he thought. // Did Eri do that? //  
  
Korda looked slowly down at Eri's still body and sighed. "Take him back up to the house. And be careful with him!" he warned. "Clean up this mess, and then tell John and Lia I wish to speak with them.  
  
While Korda and one of the guards went to examine the sniper's body, the other men moved quickly to their tasks.  
  
Reaching the body, the big guard choked back a gasp of renewed shock but Korda moved towards the corpse without any sign of emotion. He had seen far too many dead people: burned, eaten alive by rats, ravaged by disease and famine, and executed in countless ways. This was just another dead sparrow, and of little concern to him. They died so easily. He shook his head and frowned. His eyes scanned over the body, bending down he ran a hand along the drab coat, pulling it aside to fully expose the fatal wound.  
  
"Cauterized," he mused and ran his hand slowly over Eri's weapon inside his coat. "Get rid of him as well." he said flatly before walking shakily back down the hillside.  
  
Disoriented, he walked slowly among the trees, taking his time. He removed Eri's weapon from his coat and stopped to take another closer look at it. This was the precious item he'd carried with him everywhere last night. Korda smiled remembering how he had tried so hard to conceal it, at the clothes shop and then at dinner. He'd let it go, figuring when the time was right, Eri would tell him what this was and why he felt the need to keep it with him at all times. Now, he was certain he knew.  
  
Scanning around he made certain no others were in sight. Confident of this, his fingers ran carefully along the handle, and wrapped tightly around the sides where he felt a small button, several inches towards one end. He peered at the red button and smiled. "Ah, a switch. But… which end does the fire beam come from?" He peered carefully at the device and reasoned he was not sure. He held it out sideways thus both ends faced away from his body. He pushed the button and a crackling-hum burst into his ears as the blue beam of light erupted smoothly from one side of the handle.  
  
He instinctively straightened his arms out leaving the blue beam of light as far away from his body as his reach would allow. The humming ebbed and rose as he moved the lightsaber back and forth, almost like a song, it sounded into the air.  
  
Unlike his sword, it had no measurable weight save that of the handle and he was unsure of how to account for the odd balance. However, once he started to wield the weapon he was quickly comfortable with its feel.  
  
He swung it towards one of the smaller branches, and jumped back when the beam sliced through it as if it was soft butter. Walking over to the severed and smoldering branch, he carefully examined it. Hot to the touch yet the impact of the weapon's power was so swift, no sap ran from the area. It was as if the wound had occurred months ago and the tree had repaired itself. "Cauterized," he said softly then smiled. "Just like the sniper. So it was you, mon diable."  
  
His eyes closely examined the beam itself but he saw no visible evidence it had slashed through the branch, it was amazingly the same as when he'd first turned it on. "How do you work?" He shook his head then swung it around again. It was as if the very power of the weapon pulled it through the air, and he was just along for the ride. So little effort was needed to command this weapon and its results were far more devastating than any sword he'd held.  
  
He smiled with almost childlike joy as he turned off the lightsaber and examined the handle for a power source. He could find no visible compartments, and shook his head, certain that there had to be some power. Then his fingers felt a small almost minuscule slit in the bottom of the devices handle. He examined it thoughtfully before popping open the compartment. Inside he saw what appeared to be some sort of power cell. He removed it and noticed a pair of pale blue crystals set just in the head of the handle. Shaking his head with amazement, he replaced the cell and closed it back up.  
  
"Well, Eri-Kol, this is technology far beyond ours. What I could do with such a weapon…" He smiled indulgently then chuckled.  
  
He was still not satisfied with how it worked but the sound of footsteps called his curiosity into check as he saw Lia and his driver John approaching. He pocketed the lightsaber, hiding it from their eyes and straightened.  
  
"Mr. Korda," she said dryly.  
  
John's face was grim as he nodded to Korda and stood several yards behind Lia, his hand resting on the handle of his gun.  
  
Korda sighed, before questioning her. "Lia, how did the boy get away from you?" His eyes fixed steadily on hers. They were calm, non-threatening, as he waited patiently for her explanation. He figured Eri had used his gift to incapacitate her, this he could forgive. There could be no other way, he reasoned, she was too careful and she knew the price of failure far too well. After all, she'd enacted Korda's brand of justice on her own people in the past.  
  
She raised her head and quickly met his eyes. "He tricked me, said he was cold and he appeared to be. I made certain the upstairs was secure before allowing him to dress. He seemed uncomfortable with me watching him so I agreed to step out of the door and wait. I left it open, sir." She shook her head. "The next second it was closed and locked. I never heard it shut, never heard the latch close. It took me only moments to re-enter the room, but he was gone."  
  
Korda turned and walked a few steps away from her, pondering her words before asking; "He didn't do anything to you, did he?"  
  
It was an open-ended question and not knowing how to answer, she remained silent.  
  
Korda took her arm, pulling her several dozen yards from John before continuing in a whisper. "Lia, you didn't hear or see anything out of the ordinary… anything odd?"  
  
She sighed and lowered her head. "No sir, only that I never heard or saw the door shut and lock."  
  
"Are you sure?" he probed her.  
  
"Absolutely!" She stiffened and met his eyes.  
  
His eyes darkened as his grip on her tightened notably. "Then it is your negligence that allowed him to leave the house. You should never have left him alone!" He shook his head sadly and clicked his tongue. "This is not good for you my dear." His voice was heavy with threat.  
  
Lia's eyes narrowed as she tried to pull away from his grip. "I am sorry Mr. Korda, but under the circumstances I thought his privacy…" her words trailed off as Korda's face darkened.  
  
He let her go and walked towards John, addressing her coldly, "I don't expect this kind of thing from you. The others perhaps, but not you!" He spun and glared at her. "I spent too much time teaching you! You know how this ends." He turned and walked past John, nodding once before lowering his head and walking on.  
  
"Sir... please," she called out. "It won't happen again!"  
  
The dull thud of two bullets, sent through a silencer, driving into her chest, was the only response to her plea.  
  
As a stiff breeze started to rush about the orchards, Korda paused to adjust his gloves and settle his hands into the warmth of his coat pockets. He sighed and looked up at the sunny sky. The day was waning and so were the warmer days of fall. Soon, it would be time to head for Rio, he thought. This brought a warm smile briefly to his otherwise cold features.  
  
He shook his head, now it was time to deal with Eri. He'd be far more difficult to punish than Lia, and he wasn't even sure he wanted to. Nevertheless, there were rules, there had to be, or else chaos would ensue. He had asked only one thing, set only one rule for the impetuous boy. Already, he had failed. It was time to see if perhaps he had over-estimated Eri's seriousness to learn. His eyes softened, shutting briefly against the chilling air. His heart ached, and his mood darkened with the unpleasantness of the upcoming task.  
  
---------  
  
The house was tranquil, all signs of the intrusion washed away by his people's efficiency. Korda prized efficiency in his employees, it was one of the few things that kept them in good standing with him. He smiled at the calm and moved from the outer area into the inner hall, waving Sandra away as she came to his side. He did not wish to speak with her now and walked flagrantly by, making his way swiftly up the stairs.  
  
Her concerned eyes followed him with dread. She knew him -- intimately knew that look in his eyes. Her fingers clenched into a fist as she went to bottom of the stairs. Her feelings for the boy were vividly exposed on her face and she lowered her eyes and sighed. She wasn't going to give up so easily, not without speaking her mind.  
  
"André," she said softly.  
  
He stopped half way up the stairs and leaned over the railing peering down at her thoughtfully. His voice returned hers in its tone of softness. "Sandra, I'm not in the mood."  
  
"I won't keep you long. I just want you to remember that he is not used to this." She took several steps up the stairs and steadfastly continued. "You said it yourself to me before he came. 'He'll find it hard here to adjust'. Have you forgotten your own words?"  
  
He eyed her with amusement, she was always truthful, a worthy confidant, and very wise for her years. He seldom lost his temper with her even under the most strenuous of circumstances. However, this was different. She didn't know about Charles' death and he did not know how to tell her this yet. He was confused, weary, and on-edge and he didn't wish to take it out on her. His head shook slightly as he reached to gently stroke her hair.  
  
"You always fret over me." He smiled warmly, his eyes soft and sincere. "I have not forgotten… anything. But thank you for reminding me." His gloved fingers trailed a delicate path over her cheekbone, tucking wanton strands of her curly blond hair behind her ear. "Go and make some tea, please. Have one of the girls bring it up." He turned taking several steps before peering back at her with a big smile. "Relax, Sandra. What happens… happens for my reasons." He turned and headed up the stairs, leaving her slightly less concerned but not at all relaxed.  
  
At the bottom of the stairs in a small alcove, Jeanette twitched her fingers on the cell phone in her pocket and rushed quietly into the arboretum. She hit the autodial and peered around nervously. The voice at the other end answered calmly, and she exhaled, releasing some of her nervous energy.  
  
"Something has happened. Sharkey was here and…" Jeannette spoke in a hushed voice.  
  
The voice at the other end interrupted her, "He was there, today? What has happened?"  
  
"There were gunshots and Monsieur Korda's men killed at least one of the men with Sharkey. I do not know what else happened. We sent for security when this started. Somehow, Sharkey and some others broke through the perimeter guards. I just saw Monsieur Korda, so I know he is safe. And the boy with him, he was brought in unconscious. I went to tend to him but he did not seem hurt, just out cold. I think you had best come here now. Something has gone wrong, I just know it!"  
  
"All right, my dear, calm down and go about your business." The phone went dead and she quickly put it away. Fixing her hair and adjusting her skirt she headed back to the kitchen.  
  
"Get the car," the voice was calm, metered in its patience. "Sharkey has gone and over-done it again, I fear. He is no longer part of my plans or won't be when I get my hands on him, if Korda has not already dealt with him." He sighed and stood, removing his sword from the wall and eyeing it fondly.  
  
----------  
  
He entered the room and removed his gloves. Carefully taking the lightsaber out of his pocket and placing it on the table next to the veranda doors. His eyes fixed worriedly upon the boy lying motionless in his bed. The maid had removed Eri's clothes and folded them against the footboard.  
  
He walked over and sat down, running several fingers tenderly over the pale skin. He was very warm, and Korda lowered the covers down to his waist. He ran his fingers slowly down his neck, then over the fine contours of the collarbone and shoulder. "You are a creature of impulses," he whispered while bending over to place a light kiss on the warm forehead. "Wake soon or I'll have to call a doctor for you," he sighed. He thought about picking the phone up and immediately doing this, but he could see no outward signs of injuries. "Hard to tell if you are wounded, little sparrow." He sat for a while and watched the unconscious boy, then shook his head wearily. Slowly he pulled the covers all the way down to Eri's feet and examined him for injuries. He ran his hands up each leg, over his ribcage, along his arms and shoulders, searching for broken bones. He could find nothing, no wounds or even scratches on the boy. "Just resting, I think," he whispered and traced a finger over Eri's lips.  
  
Rising to his feet, he walked wearily into the bathroom. Turning on the light, his eyes squinted at the reflection in the mirror. He moaned aloud. He felt like shit and he looked like Hell. It had been a very long day. A small sigh escaped as he examined the ruined coat. Disgustedly, he removed it, poking his fingers through the gaping hole before tossing it against the windowed wall. The wound had bled heavily and the stain covered his entire left shoulder. "Damn," he hissed. Unbuttoning the shirt, he examined the now healed injury before stripping out of the remaining clothes.  
  
A soft knock at the door interrupted him. Wrapping a towel around his waist, and throwing another over his shoulder to conceal the dried blood, he stepped out into the adjoining room. Eri was still out cold.  
  
"Your tea, Sir." Jeannette entered the room and set the tray carefully onto the table. She peered over at the sleeping boy and then nervously at Korda. "Will there be anything else, Mr. Korda?" she asked in a tentative whisper.  
  
He nodded and went to the other room, coming out with his ruined clothes. "You may dispose of these," he said softly while frowning.  
  
A shocked expression covered her features as she took the clothes. "Of course, Sir." She bowed, nervously gazed down at the bloodstained clothes then headed for the door.  
  
"One more thing… Jeannette." He was almost on top of her when she turned and this startled her. She hated it when he snuck up on her like that.  
  
"Sir?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
"I do not wish to be disturbed by anyone or anything. Is that clear?" His eyes glared down at her, unyielding in their demanding nature.  
  
"Yes, sir. I shall make it known." Once more she went to leave, but turned at the last moment. "Sir, I hope everything is all right. If you need… anything?"  
  
He peered over at her suspiciously but then smiled. "That's all."  
  
She smiled warmly back at him and gracefully left the room.  
  
Korda latched the door and went back to the bed. Satisfied Eri was still sleeping; he headed back to his shower.  
  
----------  
  
The hot water felt glorious as it warmed tired and stiff muscles. He was so weary, so troubled by the events of the past two days. He rubbed both hands over his eyes and moaned. How had things gotten so out of hand? First Collins, and now this Sharkey person claiming to know… to have killed Charles; this entire situation was messy, annoying and heartbreaking.  
  
He braced himself against the shower wall and let the hot water wash the dirt and blood from his skin. Even as the filth of the combat rinsed clean from his body, his thoughts clouded, dragged down by the weight of uncertainly. Korda could not stop his mind from racing towards unfounded conclusions. His calculating reason kept questioning if Charles was truly dead. The facts weren't clear and he had no proof of it. Eri had robbed him of the one certainty he could have known through the quickening. After all, he'd not had time to view the corpse so perhaps… He shook his head, wiping the water from his eyes.  
  
"Something's not right," he muttered to himself. "Sharkey said something… what was it?" He took a cloth and wiped at his neck, twisting the muscles back under the hot spray of water. He thought back to the fight, carefully trying to remember everything Sharkey had said. It was difficult; so many things… there had been something though, if he could only put his finger on it.  
  
He glanced down at his ring, scowling that he'd forgotten to take it off before showering. Then with sudden clarity, it struck him… The cufflinks! He pulled the ring from his hand and peered cautiously at the small sapphire eyes of the hawk. They were an exact match to the ones on Eri's cufflinks. How had Sharkey known about those? The other immortal's words echoed in Korda's memory. 'Funny how sapphires can't buy obedience, though'. He could not have known about them, they were a gift. No one except Charles knew of the subtle exchange at the shop… "No," he whispered while shaking his head in disbelief. No, Charles was dead! Unless…  
  
He leaned heavily against the tiles and moaned aloud. His knees gave way under the sickening weight of realization and he slumped down, clutching his arms tightly around them. Shaking uncontrollably, his head fell back against the wall and he gasped out, "No!" his voice encumbered by denial. What Sharkey said now started to make sense. Why hadn't he seen it clearly until now? The way Sharkey had spoken his name… so intimately. The hints of what Charles had taught him! Sharkey could never have gotten Charles to talk… Unless… They'd known each other… they'd planned this… plotted against him. Charles was not dead! "No," he choked out the word fighting back once more the vile humiliation at not perceiving this betrayal until now. His head slowly fell unto his knees as he wept, the sound of his sobbing and trails of bitter tears, hidden under the water's steamy spray.  
  
----------  
  
He dressed methodically, quietly, as not to wake Eri. He seldom wore anything but fine tailored suits, but when he'd gone to put one on, all the imagery of last night in Charles' shop flooded over him with violent revulsion. He pushed the suits aside, opening a drawer and rummaged through it, seeking anything not part of his current life. He pulled a soft blue sweater from the drawer and faded worn blue jeans from one of the shelves, along with a pair of black leather boots that had seen better days. Once dressed, he gazed in the mirror and almost laughed aloud. Who was this man? Someone from long ago, someone he'd forgotten. An easy smile came to him as he went back into the room and peered at Eri.  
  
He'd had a cup of tea and now was waiting for his student to awake. His mind was not at all clear as to how he would deal with Eri's indiscretion, but he was certain it would be difficult for the boy. How simple things would have been if he'd stayed put! He shook his head sorrowfully and sat down at Eri's side.  
  
His eyes still gave way to sporadic swells of tears and he'd used his sleeve to wipe the loathsome wetness aside. He laid his head gently down on the boy's chest and listened to his heartbeat. So peaceful, so pure… it sounded clear and undeniably strong. Would it be so strong when he faced his deeds? Would he be strong enough to learn, even from this? Sighing, Korda closed his eyes and fought back another wave of bitter tears.  
  
----------  
  
He was flying, floating among the stars. There was no feeling, no pain, just calm nothingness. For a moment, Eri-Kol thought that he was dead but not quite sure how it had happened. // So, this is what it's like to be one with the Force. //  
  
Then he felt it: a subtle weight on his chest, the tickle of hair, warm breath against his skin. Focusing his mind, he could feel more. A soft pillow beneath his head, cool sheets surrounding him, stroking softly as he breathed. His breath… he could smell the sweet scent of living plants. Home. He was home. Not dead after all.  
  
His eyelids were heavy when he tried to open them. Not dead, but injured? He couldn't feel any pain, only a severe and persistent weakness. He tried once again to lift his stubborn eyelids and actually managed to keep them open for a few seconds. Nothing of what he saw made any sense to his clouded mind, and he let his eyes fall shut again. He felt the weight on his chest shift. A soft voice was murmuring nearly out of his range of hearing. He thought he heard it speaking his name. "Eri-Kol... "  
  
He knew that voice… that velvety accent. Who was it? His sluggish mind fumbled for a name. // Master. // Master? No, his Master was a woman, not the owner of that voice. Why did his mind insist that this name was right?  
  
Eri groaned, frustrated with his condition. His body was waking far faster than his brain. His eyes opened again, taking in the white ceiling and the columns that jutted upward from the bed frame. The tall veranda doors were letting in soft pink light from the setting sun. He looked down, saw the dark head of hair resting on his chest, saw the hands palm down right beside it, the fingers slowly stroking over his skin. Suddenly, his brain snapped back awake. "Korda..." he whispered.  
  
He raised his own hand weakly, letting it brush over the immortal's short hair. The head lifted, and shimmering blue-green eyes met his. Tears… oh, Force what had happened?  
  
A genuinely relieved expression engulfed Korda's features, settling lastly upon his eyes. He sighed out a ragged breath and brushed Eri's wet locks of hair from his forehead. "I'm here. Are you all right?" he asked softly.  
  
Eri-Kol frowned. Was he all right? He wasn't entirely sure what had landed him in this bed and feeling so awful. Vivid, yet disconnected images flew through his mind: diving into the pool, eating raspberries… a small dark eyed woman speaking a strange tongue… a man in a long brown coat stepping forth from the bushes… Eri's eyes widened as he remembered all of it. Killing the sniper against the tree, the horrifying look frozen on Sharkey's severed head… the look of pain and anguish on Korda's face as he was struck with blue lightening.  
  
Eri's seized Korda's wrist. "You're alive!" he gasped. "I couldn't get to you. I wasn't strong enough!"  
  
Korda waited for the boy's clenched fingers to loosen, then he moved his hand atop of Eri's and patted it tenderly before slipping it away. Rising slowly, he went over to the table and poured a glass of water. Returning to the bed, he offered it. "Here, drink." Sitting back down he eyed Eri's shaky hands as they clasped around the glass. "You have been feverish for some time now. I was starting to worry for you."  
  
Eri took a few moments to sip the cool water, trying to will his racing heart to slow. All those hazy images from earlier seemed to invoke the same rush of adrenaline as they became clearer in his mind. Korda's calm demeanor and gentle voice were a needed comfort. The danger was over now. They were both safe. "Thank you," he murmured, handing the empty glass back to Korda.  
  
The boy is so easily distracted, but then, that is another of his charms, Korda thought as a small grin crossed his lips. But he'd go on with it anyway. Things had to be sorted out, here and now. "Would you care for more?" Not waiting for Eri to answer, Korda got back up and poured another glass of water setting it down on the night table, before sitting back down on the bed.  
  
"I am alive." He grinned but his voice lowered ominously. "It takes more than a flesh wound to kill me."  
  
"Oh, your shoulder," Eri said, suddenly remembering the wound. "You'll need a healer… " His voice trailed off as he examined the blue sweater. There was no sign of bandages underneath the clinging fabric. "Oh, you've seen a healer," he corrected himself, then shook his head, realizing that this wasn't right either. He glanced at Korda again with confusion in his eyes. "You were wounded. I know that I saw it."  
  
Time to divulge, but not complexly, Korda thought. "Yes," his eyes scrutinized the boy, carefully watching his reaction. "I was wounded. I have no need of healer's medicines or magic, Eri. I can heal myself." He lifted his sweater exposing the healed shoulder.  
  
Eri-Kol's eyes widened with surprise at seeing not the barest hint of an injury. He reached out a hand and touched the flawless skin. He almost wished he had paid more attention in Master J'Ith's humanoid biology class. Complete healing in such a short amount of time would have to be rare. Was it a skill, or an adaptation of genetics? How large of a wound could he sustain and still heal himself? The answers to these questions could change the lives of Jedi healers, if not the entire known galaxy!  
  
"How?" he asked, still touching the area with his fingertips. He searched Korda's eyes for some sign of lingering tenderness as he gently probed the area.  
  
"That is another lesson, for another time, not now." Cupping his hand over the boy's, he moved it to his face, and gently leaned into the touch, closing his eyes briefly to embrace the warmth of it, instilling it in his psyche forever. Sighing, Korda slowly lowered it to the sheets, no longer able to continue the intimate contact. He rose from the bed and walked over to the window, turning to face Eri before leaning back against the glass, he smiled faintly. "It is enough for you to know that I can do this. It is enough that you trust that I shall explain these things to you, in time. But I think you don't trust me," he whispered.  
  
"I trust you with my life," Eri answered, not believing what he just heard. Did Korda really just say that he doubted his trust? "Believe me, I've had a Master who I couldn't trust already. It's a mistake I won't make twice." His voice was quiet, but rang with the slightest hint of hurt. He struggled to a more upright position and pushed the blankets off his lower body.  
  
"You wear you heart on your sleeve, little boy." Korda shook his head. "It is one of your weaknesses -- or charms, depending how one looks at it, I suppose. Know that what I say now is not to hurt you, only to show you how I see this. You *should* trust me with your life! I would keep it well." He watched Eri thoughtfully. "And you are correct," he lowered his voice a notch. "It is a mistake not to trust; one that you shouldn't and won't make twice… not with me you won't. Yesterday we spoke of masters and students, and the balance that must exist between them. Do you remember this?" He gazed steadily at the Jedi.  
  
"Both must give," Eri repeated, nodding.  
  
Korda nodded approvingly. "What you did today, you considered giving. However, this was not exactly the kind of giving I was referring to. There is a time and place for everything Eri-Kol, knowing this is key!"  
  
He watched the younger man fidget nervously and sighed. He had to say these things now, for if left to a later time, their impact would not be as clear. Korda wanted to make sure that Eri understood him, no matter how much pain it produced. Pain was part of life; it allowed one to better appreciate pleasure. He took a breath and went on.  
  
"However," he glanced at the boy with the same thoughtful expression, "the other part of the lesson was… that both must learn from each other. I have learned things from you. I know that you were hurt at your Temple, psychologically and physically. I also know that you long for the more indulgent trouvailles of life. And you wish, for now, to have me show them to you. Ah, but this is obvious."  
  
Korda turned and gazed out the window, sighing sadly. He kept his back turned on Eri and went on. "You long for a teacher that understands you, respects you and bends for you at times… is willing to let your youthful exploits pass, so to speak." He chuckled smoothly.  
  
Still he did not look at Eri but kept his gaze outside. "I've learned that you have many gifts, one being this power of yours to control or alter other's realities, as well it seems, to alter the forces of nature themselves. I have seen both these things with my own eyes, felt them, and I'm impressed. However, it is one thing to have gifts, another to know how and when to use them."  
  
All the time he spoke, his tone was almost lighthearted. He seemed to be in honest reflection of these things.  
  
"Ah, what else have I learned from you? You are of a seeking sort, inquisitive by nature. You're intelligent, loyal, amorous," Korda peered over his shoulder then back towards the setting sun. "You have in many ways, up until now, lived vicariously through others in your Temple. This life you would never have to live here. As I told you, anything you desire I shall willingly give to you. You need only ask and it is yours."  
  
He turned back to Eri and paused, his eyes sparkling brilliantly in the lamplight. He bowed his head slightly in a gesture of respect. "I know you can kill with efficiency. So… that is one skill I'll not have to test you on." He turned back to the window and ran a finger lazily over the glass while he pondered carefully his next words.  
  
Again, he looked over his shoulder at the younger man, this time smiling gently. "Shall I go on? Or perhaps, you would indulge me with what you have learned?" There might have been a soft smile on Korda's face and it may have, at another time, unveiled affection if not for the sinister gleam in his eyes as he turned away.  
  
Eri took a deep breath focusing his eyes on the coverlet. What had he learned? Only what Korda had chosen to reveal, and only what he had been able to pick up from observation, he realized. He looked up at the man standing motionless waiting for his response. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and rose unsteadily to his feet.  
  
"I've learned… " He paused, swallowing his discomfort with difficulty. "I've learned you're a man who has seen much. You know about the relationships between masters and students, and employers and servants," he answered. "You know about the importance of having allies, and the inevitability of having enemies."  
  
He watched Korda's back, frowning when he didn't turn around. "You've taught me about balance. Of give and take. You've said you'd give to me, but you… " Eri swallowed back the lump in his throat. "When I want to give to you, you refuse to take."  
  
"I'm not as smart as you are, I know that," Eri whispered. "I don't have much to give in return for what you offer me. When you take away my body, which you refuse as balance, I am only the sum of my skills." He looked down at the floor, blinking impatiently when he felt tears rise. "I guess I've learned nothing."  
  
Korda shook his head disappointedly. He'd expected as much. "Exactly! Because you are also flamboyant, cocky, rash, bold… " He paused and turned to face Eri. "No, not bold, impertinent! Yes, you have the impertinence of a child when it comes to some things." He scowled. "And not as perceptive as I thought, for you have learned one thing from me: that my affections for you go beyond this arrangement of learning. You count your body for trade, you seem to rely on it," Korda hissed almost vehemently. "But I don't, and I have told you this."  
  
"You believe I have not taken from you, but you are wrong about that as well." He stepped closer, placing his hand tenderly on the young man's cheek, stroking it up and down. "There are things that I take… every moment I am with you, you just don't see them. Feelings are not so easily measured as flesh, eh?"  
  
Suddenly his voice faltered but his eyes remained sharply fixed on the boy. "If there is a chasm in trust then I can not honestly take anymore. It would not be fair. There are many more things you could teach me as well, but… apparently that time has not come for us yet… for many reasons."  
  
He moved closer still, placing himself in Eri's space, pressing solidly against him. His eyes narrowed menacingly as his voice dropped to a low whisper. "I know that a choice was made for you by me and you disagreed. As I told you only yesterday, disagreement is not a luxury you can afford to exhaust. I also told you my rules are not to be broken! And this shall be the other thing you'll learn from me today, if nothing else," he hissed. "You will obey my rules!" Without warning he stepped back and slammed the back of his hand across the young man's face.  
  
The movement was so swift and unexpected that Eri never had a chance to avoid it. He'd backhanded him with such force, the boy staggered, and before he could regain his stance Korda had grabbed him tightly by both arms and was pulling him up.  
  
He was so close to Eri, their lips almost touched. "You cost me something today, something very prized. Have no doubt about this Eri-Kol. However, it is not what you cost me that I abhor; it is your disobedience that is foremost. Your reasons are touching, and I understand them well. You wanted to help! Wanted to honor your vows to me. But you also vowed to learn from me. You promised on the roof garden not to fail me. A broken promise!" he snarled. "Part of learning is knowing when to obey. When I told you that this was not your fight… I meant it!" He shook the boy. "When I told you to stay with Lia… I meant it! You must learn to trust my judgment when it comes to things you know nothing about! *This* is what I mean by not trusting me."  
  
Korda loosened his grip but his eyes remained pools of anger, perpetually searing through Eri. "How can you expect me to trust you if I am not given the same respect?" His voice deepened upon seeing Eri's soft brown eyes pooling with tears. "There can be no balance Eri-Kol if both do not give." He let the boy go and stepped back several feet. Removing himself from Eri's space, he settled back into a non-aggressive stance.  
  
Eri-Kol sobbed, fixing his eyes on the carpet. Bitter anger rose inside of him. Without his intervention, Korda would have died. He was as certain of this fact now as he was in the orchard. Why was he being punished for saving his life? He lifted his head to glare, but his vision was clouded with unshed tears. He swiped at his eyes impatiently, his cheeks burning in shame. His wounded pride demanded that he fight back, perhaps use the Force to shove Korda against the wall… to humiliate the man with his own powerlessness to counteract it. No. There were promises made and responsibilities to honor. Eri had failed. He could not punish his master for his own error.  
  
There was only one thing to do now, the one thing he had never done in his apprenticeship. He knew why now. He was too proud, too sure of himself. No one had ever demanded it from him. And now, he wondered why.  
  
The boy dropped to his knees, bending at the waist until his forehead touched the floor in front of Korda. He kept his hands clenched tight to his stomach, protecting himself in case Korda decided to fully carry out this ritual. "I've failed you, master," he choked out between sobs. "I submit to whatever punishment you see fit to honor me with." His tears burned on his bruised cheek. "Without discipline we… we are not fit servants of the… the Force."  
  
For the first time in decades, Korda felt a touch of remorse for his actions. Not the words, he had only spoken the truth, but the use of violence. The look in Eri's eyes after he'd struck him had almost caused another outburst of tears that he had stubbornly refused to allow. But this… he had not seen a pitiful display like this in centuries! Not since his days in China and then it made little difference to him how much the weak suffered. He didn't think Eri weak, didn't want to believe he was so. But this demonstration was unexpected and he wasn't sure whether to beat the boy senseless for such a sniveling display or get down on the floor and pick up the shattered pieces.  
  
How wrong Eri was about his impact on him. If he only could tell him how much his presence had laid siege to the long-standing walls around the fortress of his heart. The boy had given him far more than he'd returned and Korda knew this truth, but as he watched Eri crouch in submission, his tongue refused to act on what he really wished to say.  
  
This was some sort of justice from his Temple -- Jedi justice, not his. He could not strike the boy, not like this; it was ludicrous. Most of the time, Korda's century of life in the temples served to guide his more tumultuous moments, but not all the time. He had not forgotten the wisdom of the old masters, though. Their methods, although psychologically brutal, rarely involved the use of violent measures. He had already lost his temper once; he would not do it again.  
  
"I shall be reasonable with you." He peered down thoughtfully at the boy. "Look at me," he said calmly. Eri lifted his head. "I will let you decide what is considered a worthy punishment, Eri-Kol." Korda kept his voice subdued and balanced. "If you cannot reason one at this moment then you may meditate on it. I give you this time."  
  
Eri sighed shakily, relieved by these words. He released the protective embrace of his vulnerable midsection and wiped the tears from his cheeks. He rose unsteadily to his feet and immediately bowed. "I will perform this task with more forethought and care than I have already shown," he said solemnly. "I won't fail you again." He frowned, realizing that he was echoing the same words that he had spoken last night. He had meant them with all his heart, but it hadn't affected his behavior in the least. How could he expect Korda to believe in empty promises? How could he trust himself to abide by them?  
  
Korda nodded, seeing that the boy was serious. Eri's eyes were guileless. His lower lip still trembled at bit, but his tears were dried. He sighed, looking at the reddened left cheek that now bore the beginnings of a bruise from his hand. // Sparrow. // That would stay with him for days. Concern and pity caused Korda to reach out and gently stroke the bruise but Eri flinched.  
  
He pulled his hand away and closed his eyes. // Damaged. Hopefully not broken. // Taking a deep breath, he spoke softly. "I should not have struck you, forgive me." He moved slowly to the chair by the window and sat, peering out at the skies last glimpses of color. "Beautiful things should be held with esteem." He fell silent, contemplating the damage this day had brought. How only hours ago in this room there had been bright hope, now it seemed there was only failure.  
  
Eri dressed in silence. He made another respectful bow to Korda, which the other man didn't even turn to notice. Frowning a bit, he walked to the door and unlatched the bolt. With a final glance over his shoulder, he took in the sight of Korda gazing resolutely out the window before closing the door behind him.  
  
He wiped his eyes again with his sleeves as he headed down the stairs. He knew where he needed to go… he only hoped he could hold his emotions in check until he got there. Korda's house servants still darted about downstairs, curious as to what was happening in their employer's suite. He glanced quickly at Sandra as he passed her on the stairs. He saw her eyes widen when she noticed his bruised face.  
  
"No, Monsieur Eri," she shook her head. "Wait." She placed a gentle hand on his arm, pausing him in mid-step. "How did that happen?"  
  
"I deserved it," he murmured.  
  
"Eri...." she said, her eyes full of sympathy. "It's hard for him. He's been alone so long… his nature can't change overnight."  
  
The Jedi nodded, giving her a soft smile. "My nature can't change either, it seems." He placed his hand over hers and gave it a warm squeeze. "Excuse me?"  
  
She nodded, patting his arm before letting him continue down the stairs. It didn't surprise her to see that he headed directly for the mediation gardens.  
  
-----------  
  
Failure, again! Eri-Kol dropped to his knees in the mediation garden. Tears were again streaming down his face, but he didn't bother to hold them back. He was alone, with nothing but the cool ground and setting sun as his witness as he wept.  
  
How had things gone so wrong? // Because you did the same thing you've always done: disobeyed orders, compromised your trustworthiness and acted impulsively. // Eri hung his head, his shoulders heaving with his sobs. It seemed that it no longer took ten years to wreck an apprenticeship anymore. He could do it in less than a day now. The most promising thing he had been offered in years, all of his hopes and dreams… shattered. One mistake is all it took, and he was going to be so careful not to make it this time!  
  
Korda. He loved him, perhaps more than anyone he'd ever known. He loved his grace and his beauty. He was swept away by emotions every time the man spoke to him. He believed every promise he said, quaked with every single caress he bestowed. No one had ever treated him like Korda had. He'd never been made love to before, only fucked, sometimes raped. There were the brief moments with Obi-Wan that were sweet in their innocence, but they paled into adolescent fumbling after his night with Korda. The man had given him everything, and all he could manage to give in return was betrayal.  
  
The young man lay down on the cool grass and curled tightly onto his side as he cried. He loved the feel of the living earth underneath his hands. How wonderful to actually touch the planet as it spun in orbit! There were so many wondrous things here, so much he hadn't seen. He'd been swept away, lulled with the promise of so many tomorrows.  
  
He sobbed pitifully as he realized that he had to leave… there was no other way. No, he was not a Jedi and he would not return to the Temple. He didn't have the temperament to build a strong apprenticeship. He was too stubborn and unyielding. He had the skills, but not the seriousness of mind. He was ruled by his heart, not his head. Trying to force himself into that mold again would only lead to further disaster, and if each one ended like this, he would die of sadness.  
  
No, it was time to cut his losses. He'd leave this planet behind as a powerful reminder of his own search for self. He'd remember it the next time he thought of giving so much. He knew how quickly everything could go wrong and how much words could injure more than any physical slap. He'd be wiser for the experience. Maybe someday, even the hurt would go away.  
  
Eri-Kol scrambled back to his knees, drying his tears once more on his sleeve. He ran his hand once more over the soft blades of grass and smiled. The Jedi closed his eyes and sent a small prayer to the Force. // Thank you for this lesson and the valuable guidance. It has been received. //  
  
----------  
  
Sandra took a deep breath and headed up the stairs to speak with Korda. She knew he'd not wanted to be disturbed but now she felt compelled. She was surprised the door was unlocked and she pushed it open and stepped inside, closing it again. The room was dark except for the dim twilight entering the windows. She moved to turn on one of the lamps but his soft voice stopped her.  
  
"Leave it off," he said quietly. "And go away."  
  
She did not look at him nor respond to his request for her to go, instead she walked over to the veranda doors and pushed the sheer curtains away, as she peered outside. "There is a chill in the air," shaking her head she sighed. "Winter shall soon be here. Once more it is time to leave for the warmer climates. But first there are things left undone."  
  
"Please tell me you're not in one of those moods? Spare me one of those enlightening lectures of yours, Sandra," he said sarcastically. "I don't want to hear it!"  
  
She giggled then opened the doors letting the cool air into the room. "Since when do I ever lecture you?" She peered over at him for the first time. He was slouched in the comfortable old chair he loved so much. His arms wrapped tightly around one leg, tucking it up against his chest so that his chin rested on the knee. His attire took her by surprise and she smiled warmly at him. He looked so young, like a beautiful memory of how he had been when she first met him thirty-five years ago. "Things must be far worse than I thought. The last time I saw you in jeans, hmm, oh yes… you lost those millions on that horse race and you went down to the ocean to sulk. Tsk, tsk, I told you not to bet on that horse."  
  
"Close those doors," he snarled.  
  
"Your bark is worse than your bite… well with me it is. But not with the boy!" she snapped back at him and went to make herself a drink. "You want the doors closed, you shut them yourself!"  
  
He glared up at her but did not move, choosing instead to shiver slightly in the cool air.  
  
Sandra sipped her drink eyeing him sadly. "You are the most stubborn person I have ever known."  
  
He turned his cold, crystal eyes on her, "Besides yourself?"  
  
She quietly made him a drink. Walking back over, she handed it to him and smiled. "Yes, that's right!"  
  
He returned the smile and put the drink down on the small side-table before rising to shut the doors. When he turned, she was right behind him holding his drink, a mercurial smile adorning her face.  
  
He sighed and took a small sip, waiting for her to let loose, to brandish him with words and looks that she knew he could never bring himself to protest against. For now she was silent, her eyes solidly glued to his with biting accusation. "Sandra if you have nothing to say then leave, I'm tired."  
  
She took his hand and beckoned him to the chair. "Sit," her tone was ominous to him even though it was soft, and he slowly obliged her, knowing obedience would be expedient.  
  
Putting her glass down, she went and knelt in front of him, resting her hands on his knees. She smiled patiently up, waiting for answers to questions she did not need to ask.  
  
Korda fidgeted slightly, she could do this to him, he had never fully understood why. "I told you," he said stoically, "I have my reasons."  
  
She nodded touching soft fingers to his face while gazing reflectively at the features that in all their years together had never changed. "Yes, I know what you say," she said softly. "I also know this is not what you wanted to have happen."  
  
Hurt flashed across his eyes and he looked away.  
  
"André, you want a companion, one to call your own, and yet whenever you find one you refuse to bend." This she knew would hurt him even more and she guarded against one of his possible outbursts, steadying herself for his stinging words. To her surprise they did not come, instead he just glanced out the window.  
  
"You're right. But there are some things I will not bend to!" He glanced back at her. "This is one of them. He could have been just as easily killed by that gunman today." His next words choked in his throat but he doggedly continued. "I don't know what I'd have done if that had happened." He peered down almost innocently at her.  
  
"Ah, you love him." She smiled genuinely.  
  
"No, it's not that," he spat back indignantly but his eyes hinted differently.  
  
"Yes, you love him! That was not part of your plan, and you are afraid of this!" She stood up and waved a dismissive hand at him.  
  
"What do you know?" He jumped to his feet and slammed the glass on the table. His hands crossed behind his back as he paced back and forth.  
  
"André, it is obvious. You let nothing interfere with your work, but… for this boy you have. And you just said how much you loved him without a word. You know your eyes do not lie like your tongue. But when one loves they must be willing to dismiss mistakes, let things go, even perhaps let the *one* they love go." Sandra laughed aloud and leaned against the wall to get a better look at the fireworks she was certain her honesty would ignite.  
  
"It is not your business, none of this! You know nothing about this!" he spat out nastily. "Besides, you're wrong!" He glared at her. "I hardly know him, how could I love him? I want someone to teach, yes… and Eri fits this desire. Love takes time."  
  
"Yes, it does André. And you have so much time, but…" Her words faltered but she caught herself. "The boy does not. And you waste it with your own ignorance and fear. Do not say I know nothing about this… you and I both know experience is the best teacher." Sandra smiled coyly.  
  
He turned and raised and raised a hand to strike.  
  
"Oh, you would not dare!" She stepped forcefully up to him. "Strike me and I swear you shall live to regret it!"  
  
He shook his head and smirked, his hand slowly coming down to stroke the soft curls of her hair. "I believe I would," he chuckled while playfully tilting his head. His arms wrapped gently around her waist and he pulled her close. "I must be patient in all things."  
  
Sandra smiled weakly and then rested her head on his shoulder. "You must be willing to let the boy go, if this is what he wants. He is so young, André." She sighed, lifting her head to look at him. "Like a pup, he needs constant care. You are not one to wean him, it is not in your temperament to do this." She brushed her fingers over his lips and graced him with a beautiful smile.  
  
"You're right." His words were scarcely audible as he rested his head on her shoulder.  
  
Sandra held him, softly stroking her fingers on the back of his neck. "It will be alright André. All will be as it is meant to be."  
  
----------  
  
Eri-Kol saw Korda at the bottom of the stairs when he re-entered the house. Their eyes met silently across the short distance of the hall before he bent in a respectful bow. "My master," he murmured. "I have finished my meditation."  
  
"Eri, we need to speak," Korda said quietly, not acknowledging the extreme formality in which the Jedi addressed him. It was almost painful to look upon, he thought with a frown. The Eri-Kol that he knew that grinning, mischievous imp was nowhere to be seen under that solemn demeanor. "In my study," he motioned the boy to follow him.  
  
Eri hesitated for a moment, trying to gauge Korda's mood. He seemed more relaxed. The Force surrounding him was calm and even. Perhaps, he had performed his own meditation, he thought.  
  
The door shut behind Eri with a quiet click, and Korda walked around him to turn on a lamp. The light revealed a dark-paneled, masculine room. A large desk dominated one half the space, the other was occupied by a pair of matching stuffed chairs, a fireplace, and a small bar. Korda motioned him to take one of the chairs as he reached over and pushed a small button on the fireplace mantel. A warm, welcoming fire sprang to life immediately.  
  
"Your meditation," Korda began, sitting down in the chair opposite Eri, "I gather it was productive?"  
  
"Yes, my Master," Eri agreed. "I have decided a fitting punishment for my disobedience."  
  
"Ahhh..." Korda laced his fingers together thoughtfully. "What have you decided?"  
  
Eri-Kol took a deep breath, then slid from the chair to kneel at Korda's feet. He shook his head when the man's hands moved to assist him up. "Please, this is the posture that I am used to when addressing my teachers," Eri explained. "Allow me to give you the respect that I forgot to earlier."  
  
Korda nodded patiently, but a sad frown crept over his features. "Continue."  
  
"I know that my actions were impulsive and went against your direct order," he began. "I know also that you said that I cost you something that you value greatly. I don't understand what that is, but I know it is personal to you and none of my concern." He kept his eyes firmly on the floor in front of him. "I am prepared to give up something valuable to me to atone for my disobedience." He swallowed with difficulty. "I ask you to release me from my apprenticeship."  
  
"I see," he said reflectively as he stood and walked over to the fire. Peering into the red flames, he bit his lower lip and pondered whether to explain about himself, what he truly was. Perhaps it would keep him here? No, he could not do this, not now. He could not yet trust Eri to understand this knowledge.  
  
He was taken aback by the request though, and it was difficult for him to contain his feelings. In his mind, Eri was running away. He had to stay calm, focused, and above all patient, or he'd lose him forever.  
  
Things were far worse than he'd thought. The boy was so fragile! He shook his head. Too fragile, perhaps for what he wanted of him. But he'd not let go without understanding his reasons. "Tell me Eri," Korda's voice was soft. "Why are you giving up?" He turned and gazed thoughtfully on the boy. "Is it because I struck you?" Korda knew this was not why, but he wished Eri to tell him. He walked over and peered lucidly into his eyes.  
  
"No." The voice that answered was immediate and unwavering. "It is because I can't trust myself to be what you need me to be." His eyes met Korda's with utter sincerity. "I can promise not to disappoint you again, but I don't know if I have the ability to keep such a promise."  
  
"So you run away from the struggle of self-control instead of facing it," he said sadly. He reached a tentative hand to Eri's face and this time the boy didn't flinch. Korda's eyes sparkled with polished wisdom and his tender smile invoked calm as his hand ran down the braid, smoothing it against his shoulder. "You're not ready and you understand this. This shows me that in time, you will do great things, mon diable." It was the first time he'd addressed him in this fashion since last night and there was subtle meaning in the chosen name. "Where shall you go?" he asked quietly.  
  
Eri blushed faintly upon hearing the endearment. His heart throbbed painfully. How silly he was to think he could harden himself so much not to feel anything by leaving Korda! For a moment his will faltered, and he restrained himself from taking back everything he'd said up to this point. No, he realized. It had to be done. "I don't know... yet," he whispered. "I need some time to..." his voice trailed off weakly. He glanced up at Korda earnestly. "May I ask something of you?"  
  
Korda was pleased he did not jump to the Temple as an answer, but not knowing where he would go troubled him and he swallowed hard before answering. He could not even begin to explain that he was giving him *everything*, far more than he'd ever indulged upon anyone else, just by letting him go. His eyes strayed around the room as he composed himself once again. "Like I have always said, anything you desire."  
  
Eri frowned worriedly. He had no right to ask anything of him now. Still, his heart urged him to continue. "If there comes a time... when I think I *am* ready..." He paused, feeling completely torn. "If this happens, will you consider taking me back?" He looked up, hopefully.  
  
Korda closed his eyes and considered his next words very carefully. "If… you come back, things will be different for us. I cannot say how, but I know they shall be. Time changes everything. However, my offer stands if you choose to come back." He paused, reveling in the simple pleasure of looking into Eri's eyes. He would miss them, their innocent inquisitiveness, their beguiling beauty; things Korda knew would be stolen from him now. Somehow, time would take these pleasures away. He sighed deeply and shook off the misery of this knowledge. "I have one request of you," he said softly. "That you keep in touch with me so I know you are safe."  
  
"I will," Eri assured him. "I need to. You're the only person outside the Temple that I know." He smiled softly. "I did learn the value of allies from you and… I'm certain that I will need your advice, whatever I decide to do."  
  
The Jedi scrambled to his feet and walked over to the desk. He picked up the letter opener that sat on a corner. "At the Temple, there is only one way to sever an apprenticeship," he said, walking back over to Korda and kneeling at his feet. "This braid symbolizes everything." He lifted the plait of hair from his shoulder. "It is respect, commitment, and time." He pulled the length straight and placed the blade of the small dagger-shaped tool at its root.  
  
Korda held back a violent impulse to grab the letter opener away, relying on practiced composure to keep himself grounded.  
  
He cut cleanly through the hair, and then lifted it in offering. "It is a gift… and a promise." He smiled. "You are my Master, and this is rightfully yours."  
  
With reserved judgment, Korda watched him sever the only certain lifeline he had ever known. One swift, graceful slice and he had cast himself free from his former existence into uncharted waters. One blind moment of youthful impulsiveness and he had undone years of commitment.  
  
The boy's words and actions rang heavy with honor but after all that had happened in the past hours, Korda thought them cliché. Eri had asked to be taught, then released, now he severed his old ties and bestowed upon Korda a title with dueness he did not deserve nor did he feel the boy truly understood. He should never have promised to teach him in the first place, even though his own gain may have been great, not without knowing more of his character. It was a tragic mistake and now it haunted him as he looked into Eri's soft, hopeful eyes. Korda knew his own loneliness and eagerness to have a companion had been just as much to blame in this as Eri's ambivalence and indiscretions.  
  
At that moment there came to Korda, one of those extraordinary experiences in life when one looks up into the sky to behold the black clouds broken by a tiny beam of silver sunlight slicing through, a defining moment that alters even the deepest despair into a spark of hope.  
  
He tentatively accepted the offered symbol, his hands pausing to wrap around Eri's in a silent testimony of commitment before he stepped back. He knew the boy may not fully understand what this meant, but the braid was offered in good faith and Korda would accept it in like terms.  
  
He motioned Eri to rise and when the boy hesitated, Korda clasped his hand around Eri's wrist, urging him to his feet. His eyes reverently fixed on the younger man standing before him. "You honor me," he whispered so softly that Eri had to focus to hear him. "I will do all within my abilities to affirm this honor." Korda pressed his hands together and touched the braid to his lips then bowed obsequiously from the waist, holding this position for several moments before rising to face his student. "I keep my word… and give you time. It is what you desire, and for the best, so take it. It is best that you leave... now though, before doubts settle in either of us."  
  
Eri nodded solemnly. Already, he could sense the missing piece of himself: the braid that had defined him in every way for an entire decade. It was both a burden and a comfort to him every single moment. He was relieved that it had ended up in Korda's able hands. For years he had nightmares of his Jedi Master throwing the offered symbol to the ground in a spiteful display of her loathing. Now, she would not have the opportunity.  
  
He bowed respectfully, then turned and left. Sandra was paused at the bottom of the stairs when he emerged, and he offered her a slight bow as well.  
  
"I am taking some time away to think," he explained quietly. "It is long past time that I learned to depend on my own devices. Only with that experience, will I develop the will and the ability to learn control."  
  
The woman smiled warmly. "He understands this," she assured him. "You will keep in touch?"  
  
"Always," Eri smiled, and then darted up the stairs, taking them two at a time.  
  
----------  
  
"André," Sandra whispered as she entered his study. She closed the door and walked over to the desk. He was sitting on the other side, the green glow of the lamp altering his features eerily.  
  
"So you are letting him go," she said measurably while nodding agreeably to this choice.  
  
He was watching her through heavily lidded eyes, noting her pleased expression. "Yes, I guess I am," he said wearily.  
  
She moved around behind him, bending over the leather chair and wrapping her arms around his neck. This is when she noticed his fingers softly running over the braid of hair. He opened the top drawer and pulled out a small silver case, carefully placing the braid inside, smoothing it so it rested neatly on the velvet liner before closing it. She bent over and placed a small kiss on his head then whispered, "It is for the best, for now. You'll see, he will come back to you when he is ready."  
  
"I've never let anyone go. It is… an odd sensation." He leaned back against the chair and peered up into her soft green eyes.  
  
She smiled warmly down at him. "See? Someone your age and you still can learn." Her voice was cheery and her hand lazily brushed his hair back and forth. "You know he is readying himself to depart on that ship. Are you not going to go upstairs and say goodbye?"  
  
Korda didn't respond but he kept his eyes on her.  
  
Shaking her head, she sighed. "Now you are stubborn again."  
  
He frowned and looked back at the lamp. "Would you make sure all of his things are put aboard the ship?" he asked softly.  
  
"Yes of course I will. I'll see to it personally." She moved back towards the door hesitating before opening it. "You will hate yourself if you do not say goodbye. And then… you will be impossible to deal with for who knows how long." She waved a scolding finger at him. "I have no intentions of having to deal with that, so if you are not going to see him, tell me now and I shall make plans to head down to Rio tomorrow. This will make sure you have time to mope up here and not spoil the warm climate for me."  
  
He glared at her but he couldn't sustain it and his eyes moved everywhere about the room except on her. "I'm worried if I see him again, I will change my mind."  
  
"Put your mind at rest. You have made your decision, stick to it. Besides, he does not wish to stay… and you do not really wish to force him to. So, what is the answer?" She smirked and walked out of the room, shutting the door loudly in her wake.  
  
He sighed and rose slowly to his feet, taking the silver case from the desktop and then pulling a magnetic card from his pocket. Walking over to one of the paneled walls, he ran his hand gently over a grainy knot in the wood. The panel moved, quietly sliding to one side exposing a high-tech steel door. He placed the card along a sheer black area and another smaller panel dropped down. He stood in front of it as a beam scanned his retina twice before the door opened. Once he had stepped inside, the door immediately shut and the panel closed leaving the study empty and still.  
  
Soft lights automatically came on as he walked towards the center of the room. This was his secret place, his private, immortal museum. Here he kept as much of his past lives, as he had been able to save, buy, or steal back. Many items from those he had claimed in his 2,300 years also adorned this room. Weapons of all forms, priceless works of art, deeds to estates, and the smallest of trinkets, some of great value, some purely sentimental. He had not come in here for many years and he'd forgotten how much had been accumulated.  
  
He could still identify and match almost every immortal's memory and name to a weapon he had taken. He had never bothered to take them from foes like Sharkey. Only the clever ones' weapons lay in this room, the ones that had meant something to him. He'd have Charles' sword in here soon, he thought, and sighed.  
  
He went directly to a chest against the far wall. Taking a deep breath, he lifted the heavy oak top, pushing it back to expose the contents. Heavy red velvet material lay on top and he carefully lifted it.  
  
He reverently pulled out an elaborately decorated Tachi. This was his original Samurai sword, given to him by Emperor Wu Di upon his elevation to Shogun, after heroic service in defending the Silk Route from invaders from the south. He placed it on the floor and pulled out the matching Kogatana. He then removed the gold and blue silk sash that would hold both weapons. Once he had them out, he carefully laid the silver case, containing Eri's braid, inside and then pulled a fine piece of silk from the chest before rolling the velvet back over the remaining contents and closing the top.  
  
He examined the weapons meticulously, their outer blue and gold wood Saya's intricate designs of cricket, mantis, and oriole, still perfectly intact. The swords invoked both glorious memories and bitter ones, so he had not used then for over 1,400 years. He reverently removed the Tachi from its Saya and rose to his feet. The blade had balance like none other he had known; it was perfectly suited for him. Created for him by one of the greatest craftsmen in all the Empire, its blade had never failed. He swung it expertly several times, listening to its deadly song slicing through the motionless air of the chamber. Slowly he placed it back in the Saya and then into the sash. He did the same with the Kogatana, and then wrapped them both in the blue silk cloth.  
  
Just as he was about to leave, a devout feeling came over him and he turned back towards the trunk. Shaking his head, he knelt down and opened it, once more removing the velvet and gazing at the contents. His eyes stared at the silver case holding Eri's braid and a soft sigh escaped him. He could not leave this in here; this was a room for collected memories of the past. He would not believe that Eri was in the past. He picked up the small thin box and slipped it into his back pocket. Eri would return, he was sure of it - he could wait for that day. There would be another chance, for both of them. Until than, he would keep this symbol of devotion close, not stored in with the dusty relics of his past. He headed back into the study, stopping momentarily to compose himself before going to say goodbye.  
  
----------  
  
Eri-Kol entered Korda's suite of rooms and scanned around for his clothes. The rest of his Jedi uniform, outer tunic, belt, and robe were hanging in the wardrobe beside his suit. He sighed as the memories of last night washed over him. He had been so very hopeful then, and so incredibly naive. He should have known, even then, what would eventually happen from this experience.  
  
He dressed efficiently. Slipping into his dark robe, he pulled the soft material around himself protectively. Days of frigid space travel were ahead of him. He would miss the balmy breezes of these rooms when he was huddled shivering in the cockpit, surrounded by stark blackness.  
  
He had no clue where he would go. He had enough fuel to make it to an outer rim spaceport. Once there, he could probably gamble or steal enough money to move on elsewhere. There would be many opportunities, and the Force was always with him.  
  
He picked up the lightsaber from the table that Korda had left it on. He didn't think twice before clipping it onto his utility belt. It was a solemn rule that no Jedi left the Order and kept their prized weapon. He smiled softly. Another rule broken. He would never leave it behind.  
  
Realizing that he had everything he came with, Eri took one last look around the suite. Darkness had once again settled outside the veranda doors. The words spoken on that balcony came back to him unbidden, threatening to choke his heart. 'Believe me, Eri, one makes their own future, nothing is predestined in the stars'. After he left, the future would be his to create. It was a frightening, yet still exhilarating thought.  
  
His eyes wandered to the adjoining bathroom. Only the edge of Korda's tub was visible from where he stood. A small smile twitched his lips from the memory it invoked. That moment, his first taste of Korda, would remain etched in his memory forever.  
  
The boy's eyes settled lastly upon Korda's bed. For the first time, his heart solidly rebelled against his plans. // Just one more night! //  
  
He tamped down the urge with the last of his resolve. Now was not the time for doubts and errant hopes. One more night would turn into weeks, then into months. He would never have this opportunity again, and he knew in his heart what it meant. He deserved it. Korda deserved it from him.  
  
Like the bath, he committed every single detail to memory. Every touch, every soft moan of delight. He closed his eyes and savored the moment. He would not forget.  
  
Eri-Kol smiled and walked with confident strides to the door.  
  
----------  
  
They met at the bottom of the stairs. Eri noticed the blue bundle he carried, but said nothing. He bowed, which Korda returned immediately. Their eyes met in mutual respect.  
  
The two men walked silently out the door and through the lighted gardens, seeing again the now familiar sights that had greeted them the night before. The eagerness of that time was now erased, replaced with a calm sense of acceptance... and hope.  
  
Eri stopped short when he saw that his ship was above ground, washed, and prepared for his departure. Korda's people were indeed fast and efficient, he mused as he watched all of his belongings emerge from the house through a service door and carried to the landing area.  
  
"Can't let you leave without your things." Korda chuckled softly as the final bundle was placed aboard. "Sandra also had some food put aboard. Fruits, pastries and other things she thought you would like to take with you." Pausing to grin at Eri, he added teasingly, "If Sandra was involved with it, you have more food than you probably want!" He chuckled, "She tends to over-do things."  
  
Eri smiled softly. "It's all right. I eat a lot, so nothing will go to waste." The young man didn't mention his fears that it might be some time before he could manage to obtain his next meal.  
  
As the area cleared of others, they walked closer to the ship and Korda gazed at it with awe. "We have so far to go to reach this... " His voice trailed off as he contemplated how little he understood of such advanced technology. "Ah well, all things you can teach me when next we meet." He flashed Eri a sincere smile. Then he glanced around, wavering for a few fleeting moments, before stepping directly in front of the younger man.  
  
"I have a gift for you to take as a reminder of your time here… and me. I know you carry your own weapon." He hesitated, not certain if Eri would even want such an archaic instrument, knowing the one he carried was far more efficient.  
  
Composing himself, Korda went on, speaking in a soft and endearing manner. "These swords have been in my family for almost two millenniums. Presented by a mighty Emperor, they are more than weapons. They are considered the soul of the Samurai warrior, a symbol of standing and bravery. They are a Samurai's most prized possession. These are the swords of a Shogun, the highest rank of honor bestowed upon a Samurai. They are now yours. Take them and learn how it feels to hold this type of weapon. Treat it like a living force, for they are when mastered, an extension of your own being. Perhaps, if…" he smiled gently at Eri. "When… you come back, you will allow me to teach you their finer nuances."  
  
Eri hesitated. Fresh guilt and sadness washed over him. He had failed so miserably, but Korda still saw fit to give him a gift of such value. He glanced questioningly at the immortal. The eyes that met his were soft and hopeful. He held his hands out to receive the prized bundle.  
  
"I will honor them," he whispered. "They will never leave my side." The warmth of Korda's hands enveloped his own for a moment, before releasing with a tender squeeze. The gesture had far more meaning than any words could convey.  
  
Eri reached over and flipped a switch on the hull of the ship. The boarding ladder started to descend with a whirring hum. When it had reached the ground, he wrapped one hand around it.  
  
"I will keep in touch," he said quietly. He stepped onto the first rung, the turned his head to gaze at Korda once more. "And I will return."  
  
Upon seeing Korda's nod, he climbed the remaining stairs and slipped into the tiny cockpit. With the flip of a few more switches, the ladder rose back up and the repulsorlift engines fired up. He strapped himself in, and started his pre-flight warm up.  
  
Within only a few minutes, he lifted off smoothly from the ground. He hovered about twenty feet from the ground before the sublight engines kicked in with a roar. The last thing he saw before speeding away was Korda's upturned face. He brushed tears from his cheeks as he burst through the confines of the atmosphere and into the blackness of space.  
  
With a sigh, and a hint of sadness, Eri twisted his head around to get one last glance at the most beautiful world he had ever seen. It was calm and serene, swirled with clouds that looked like elegant brush strokes. The nav-computer interrupted his thoughts with an insistent beep and he reached over to acknowledge its message. He closed his eyes as the computer executed its command and his ship shot forward into light speed.  
  
"Remember," Korda whispered, as the ship soared into the stars.  
  
----------  
  
At the top of the orchard road, a black limousine idled quietly in the cool autumn night. A distinguished looking man peered out the half opened, filtered window. He held a pair of night-vision glasses close to his chest as his eyes followed the small craft ascending out of sight. "Far away from Paris, indeed!" he chuckled dryly.  
  
His cell phone rang and Jeannette's voice softly told him what had happened. "Good, you have done well. I want you to keep a close eye on things for now. Let me know if there are any new developments, and when they plan to leave for Rio." He snapped the phone back into its halter and peered back up at the stars.  
  
"Ah, André," he sighed. "You said far away, how could I have guessed this is what you meant?"  
  
// So the boy is gone on only a promise of returning, eh. What a vile mood you'll be in, mon cher. // Shaking his head he raised the glasses, scanning the heliport area until focusing on the lone figure that still peered into the sky.  
  
Korda's shoulders slumped and his head dropped as he slowly turned and headed back towards the house. The old man chuckled upon seeing Korda wipe his sleeve over his eyes.  
  
"Tears!" An embellished gasp escaped him. "Perhaps, you have learned a lesson," he whispered callously. "Perhaps…" A wry grin came to him as he closed the window and tapped on the glass.  
  
The driver lowered the glass and turned to face the back. "À la maison, monsieur?"  
  
"Oui," He said evenly as the window rolled back up. He leaned back against the seat and glanced out towards Korda's estate. "Now I wait... you will surely come."  
  
The car slowly made its way down the hillside towards Paris.  
  
Finis  
  
  
Feedback: Please, let us know what you think!  
BlackWidow: jen@midnightblue.org  
Isolde: isolde_3@yahoo.com 


End file.
